Pick Pocket of Love
by EvaC
Summary: Mamoru meets a young thief one night. Feeling sorry for the child, he ends up taking the young thief home to stay with him after he learns the thief is homeless. Unknown to Mamoru but he has just opened the can of worms that will forever change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Pick Pocket of Love

Summary: Mamoru meets a young thief one night. Feeling sorry for the child, he ends up taking the young thief home to stay with him after he learns the thief is homeless. Unknown to Mamoru but he has just opened the can of worms that will forever change his life, his family's life … for the better.

_Okay another story for everyone's enjoyment, something new to read. I wanted something to do and this story popped in my head and flew out my fingers. Sorry for any mistakes I blame them on the "Computer Fairies" that go in and miss with our stories. (Need something to blame! right __DarkBloodRose__? hee hee__)_

_At this moment I can't tell you how long this story will be but it's not going to be too long. I'll keep you informed. I hope you enjoy! This story will be Rate T (Yes a shock that it's not M) for bad words and suggested themes later. EvaC _

_P.S. Remember I do not own Sailor Moon or its wonderful characters. Just using them for our enjoyment. _

Chapter ONE

Mamoru Chiba stood outside of the movie theater waiting for his date for the night to show up. He glanced at his watch for what felt like the twentieth time wondering where she was and why she was late. It wasn't like Rei to be late, maybe in the past but not now that they were older and she knew how he hated to wait. He had already missed the previews and he hated to miss those!

Why go to the movies and miss the previews it was a waste Mamoru always said. And it was now too late for him to get his Milk Duds, Whoppers, Sour Patch Kids and let's not forget his Everlasting Gobstoppers! For Mamoru knew the line for snacks would be long and Mamoru hated to wait in any lines. And from the time on his watch the movie was about to start. Mamoru knew that he had to have his candy to enjoy any movie.

_(OKAY before you go on I really don't know any snack foods in Tokyo that people there eat at the movies and I don't feel like doing the research, so I went with what I know. Hey use your imagination on the candy our Hero would like! EvaC.)_

Mamoru moved his glasses back up since they had slide while his head was bent and looked up the street wondering where Rei was than back to his watch while shaking his head wondering if he should just leave.

But no, Rei would kill him if she did show up and he wasn't there. Heaven forbid he made Rei mad again.

He would give her another ten minutes then leave Mamoru thought.

Unknown to Mamoru, while he stood and debated with himself on just leaving the area, a set of eyes in the shadows watched his every move while he talked quietly to himself. Those eyes glanced down to his pants seeing the bulge in the back pocket showing that the wallet he had was plump making those eyes shine thinking of the money inside. It had been awhile since those eyes had seen a fat wallet.

Mamoru sighed again and watched some cars drive past never noticing the small body sneak up behind him or reach and slowly take the wallet out of his pants. The thief smiled thinking about how the months of not being seen was paying off again.

The thief took a step back and looked up suddenly when Mamoru turned around rapidly as he reached behind him feeling his wallet missing. He looked at the thief who was slowly backing up shocked. Never before had anyone noticed the thief but this guy had.

"Give me my wallet boy." Mamoru said holding out his hand to the young thief who continued to look up holding the wallet tight.

Mamoru looked at the thief who stood in front of him noting that the boy or who he thought was a boy, seemed to come to his chest. He wondered for a second if it was a girl by the eyes, with those long sooty eyelashes, which stared up at him but thought no since the child in front of him was wearing boy clothes and had a hat over his head. No it had to be a young boy around the age of twelve, Mamoru thought.

"Give me my wallet or I'll call the cops son." Mamoru said taking a step closer to the thief thinking that he could grab the boy by the arm. But before he could reach out the thief was gone.

Mamoru stood unmoving for a second thinking to let the child go, he could always replace the items and there wasn't much cash in there, but he remembered that he had the tickets for the final playoff baseball game in his wallet and his friends would kill him if he lost those tickets.

"DAMN IT!"

He took off running following the thief who ran with lightening speed.

Mamoru chased the thief several blocks finally having to stop and catch his breath realizing he wasn't that young teen who ran track any more. He felt old and chuckled to himself knowing he was only twenty three. He vowed to start running on the track again and stop having so many beers with his friends as he spotted the thief duck under a broken board in a fence across the street from him.

Mamoru smiled, thanked the luck watching over him and ran over and as quiet as a church mouse watched the thief. It was Mamoru's turn to hide in the shadows and watch. He watched the child duck behind some boxes and moved some others to cover the entrance.

Mamoru silently tip toed over and bent down looking for a hole to look in to where the wallet taker was hiding. He could make out the thief moving around thanks to the street light that was a few feet away. He moved the same boxes and went into the hiding place.

"I told you to give me my wallet!" Mamoru said as he pounced on the thief who yelped and dropped Mamoru's wallet which fell to their feet along with Mamoru's glasses.

Mamoru got the thief down and under him not noticing the bundle of old rags and newspapers that was under them or notice how small and thin the body under him really was. If he would have been paying attention, Mamoru would have noticed something missing between the thief's legs.

"You little shit, you better be glad that I'm not going to the cops but I will if I catch you again!" Mamoru exclaimed as he let the thief go and sat back while reaching for his wallet. He wasn't in the mood to deal with the cops that night.

Mamoru looked being glad the tickets were safe. He placed his wallet back in his pocket while he kept one eye on the thief who didn't move and watched him with eyes open wide.

"Stop stealing and go home." Mamoru said picking up his glasses and putting it in his coat pocket before he crawled out and started to walk away after he wiped his knees of dirt.

"I am home." The young thief said to herself as she sat up and grabbed her bent legs and rested her head on her knees.

She crawled over and moved the boxes back so no one would see in. She reached over and grabbed a stuffed black toy cat and held it to her chest while hearing her stomach growl wishing she had stopped and gotten some food before going home first.

She thought she had lost that man sometime back and started to wonder how he found her so fast. She laid back and started to fall asleep hoping that the handsome man who had just left wouldn't tell the cops where she was.

Mamoru walked home totally forgetting all about his sister Rei who never did show up to meet him at the movies that night. As he walked Mamoru thought about the young thief still believing she was male. Mamoru shook his head while sighing as he hailed a taxi to take him home to his penthouse where he lived alone.

The next morning on his way to work, Mamoru walked along the busy street stopping long enough to pick up a cup of coffee and his morning paper. He smiled as he felt the sun shining and was glad that he had decided to walk to work that day. It was a nice day with the sky clear and no signs of rain that the weather forecaster had been promising for the last two days.

Mamoru took his change from the vender and put his paper in his brief case knowing he would read it later in his office. He suddenly looked up and around hearing some high school kids walking and some running past as they went to their school. Mamoru smiled thinking of his own school days being thankful they were over. He started walking again only to stop when he spotted the child, his little thief from the night before, not too far in front of him.

Mamoru stood there watching, noticing that the child wasn't in a school uniform like the other kids. She was in the same, too large for her body frame, clothes from the night before, even had the same old black bowler hat on.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow and started to follow the thief as she followed some girls. Mamoru still believed the thief was a boy and if he had known the thief was really female, he would have gone running in the opposite direction.

Mamoru didn't have time for females and only dealt with his own mother and sister and his sister's three friends only and only those three since a couple were with his friends and they were his sister's friends.

Mamoru couldn't stand many women not after his girlfriend, his high school sweetheart, who he had loved with all his heart and wanted to marry, left him at the alter. Less than two years ago did that happen. She had run off with a man who Mamoru thought was going to be a great business partner and best friend. After that happened to him, Mamoru vowed not to let any woman close to him again. His heart couldn't take it.

But his sister and her friends and even his mother wanted him to start dating trying to get him to realize that not all women were like his ex-fiancee but Mamoru wouldn't have anything to do with it. The women stopped trying to set him up on blind dates and meeting strange women after Mamoru left the area for a few months and his father told them to give Mamoru time.

But Rei and her three best friends vowed to find the perfect girl for Mamoru and wouldn't stop until they had him married to that girl. The four eased back on trying to fix him up because they knew that in time the right one would come along. Mamoru was after all well off, had a good solid job and was very handsome, each of them knowing dozens of females that wanted him as their own. It was only a matter of picking out the right one for him.

Mamoru turned away swiftly after his little thief turned in his direction. Mamoru watched out the corner of his eyes, as his thief sighed and turned back and watched the other kids walking across the street to the school building. She watched the girls, Mamoru noticed while he smiled thinking of his own days of hiding and watching the girls in school when he was younger.

He chuckled and looked at his watch feeling his eyes widen before he took off running knowing he was late for work. His little thief continued to watch the others wishing she could go to school also. She liked that school the most since the girls wore such pretty uniforms and she loved pretty things.

Mamoru ran to his office being glad as he noticed that the meeting he was suppose to be in fifteen minutes ago, hadn't started. He placed his briefcase down on his desk and ran over to the board room walking in and over to his sister who pointed to her wristwatch, the one that he had given at Christmas, while smiling her, oh I'm going to pick on you look, in her eyes.

"You're late brother I'm going to tell your boss to deduct some money from your pay." Rei said as she watched Mamoru sit down beside her.

"Shut up I know!" Mamoru said sitting back and relaxing vowing once again to start jogging again.

"Lucky for you the bosses aren't ready. Too bad they weren't ready on time. I would have loved to see you, of all people, running in late to the meeting. That would have been funny seeing everyone turning toward you and looking at you! "Mr." I'm never late for anything in my life!" Rei said before chuckling to herself.

"Shut up!" Mamoru answered while rolling his eyes making Rei smile even more.

Rei had been a little surprised when she had shown up and Mamoru hadn't been in his office already or even in the building. That had been the first time he was ever late to work. He had always been the one who was on time and ready. It drove her crazy while they were growing up since he would always make sure she was up early for school. Rei wondered for a second what had delayed him.

"What happened to you last night?" Mamoru asked while picking up his coffee cup.

"Sorry about last night I got busy with….. Well I was busy." Rei said watching Mamoru close his eyes and smile. He had noticed her voice getting a little softer while talking.

"Let me guess…Jadeite is back and he came over didn't he? I don't know why you just don't let him move in with you." Mamoru answered with his voice a little softer.

"What! And have mother shoot me for not being married first!"

"Does she know you are totally dating him and only him now?"

"Hell No! And don't you tell her. The wedding bells will be ringing for sure if she knew! You and I both know Jadeite is her favorite. I can't let her know yet that she was right about him being the best man for me! I would never hear the end of it with her!"

Mamoru chuckled as he rolled his head toward his sister seeing her looking at her nails. He rolled his head back and let his eyes closed. He was glad she was there for the meeting also. They really only got to see each other lately once a month at their outings and only then if they weren't busy. He was busy helping their father there in the main office while Rei lived in a neighboring suburb managing in one of the smaller ones.

"You stood me up last night." Mamoru's voice rang out.

"I'm sorry let me make it up to you tonight. Dinner my treat. We can go to that new French restaurant that opened. I heard it was good."

"You better show up or you will owe me big. That was the third time this month. And we didn't go out at all last month. I just might slip to Mother about you and your "not" boyfriend. Hint to her about you liking Jadeite and how you said she was right. NO better - I'll tell her you are talking about a wedding."

"I'll pick you up at seven!" Rei announced saying it fast as she gave his arm a playful hit hoping he was joking.

Mamoru chuckled as he opened his eyes after the bosses, one being his and Rei's Father came in and the meeting got underway.

That evening Mamoru stood by his front door once again looking at his watch while watching the time and shaking his head.

"I am so telling Mother about you and Jadeite." Mamoru mumbled to himself noticing it was a quarter after seven. He smiled and pulled the door open after he heard the bell ring.

"You're late I was just about to call mother."

"Ten minutes!"

"A quarter past!"

"Stop crying so much and let's go. I got stuck in traffic." Rei said as she pulled Mamoru by the arm. He closed his door and walked with her to the elevator.

"And you live on the top floor! Takes fifty years to get up here to the top! Get something lower damn it!" Rei said as they waited.

"I like being high up away from the traffic and noise."

"Move to the country."

"Shut up and move yourself."

"Boy don't tell me to shut up! I'll take you over my knee."

Mamoru smiled as he held his hands up in front of him and ran backwards onto the elevator getting away from his sister who was really only a year older than him not even a year more like nine months. They both always liked to pick on their parents about that fact.

Rei smiled and followed Mamoru on.

"Why do you have those hideous "birth control" glasses tonight? You don't need to wear glasses. Your eyes are perfect? Better than mine even!" Rei asked after noticing Mamoru taking the glasses out of a pocket on his jacket.

"Hey these are not birth control glasses! I like how smart they make me look!" Mamoru said putting the glasses on.

"Mamoru you don't need glasses to look smart. You are smart, the smartest man I know. Damn it! Even back in school! - Damn I thought I threw that revolting thing away also. - Lose the glasses it makes you look unattractive!"

"No!"

"You only do it to keep the women away but guess what buddy you will need more than that to keep them away. You are handsome and I quote "One hot piece of meat that is worth all of my savings for just one night of loving!" unquote. Do you know how many women even some men who have said that to me? Don't think that those glasses will work. You will need to start dressing like you did in school if you don't want any attention now."

Mamoru who had rolled his eyes while Rei had been talking looked at her and smiled big.

"Hey that gives me an idea!"

"No forget I said anything! Don't do it again! I hated how you dressed then and don't you start or I will disown you for sure this time! And guess what buddy boy I have the guys on my side when it comes to your clothes. They each promised me that they would make sure I could find you and take you shopping again and I will!"

Mamoru only started to chuckle at his sister who was shaking her head as they both remembered their school days and when Mamoru went to school every day in a suit and tie with his pocket protector filled with pens and his favorite calculator in the front pocket of his shirt. And his pants that looked like he was always ready for Noah to show up in his Ark. The only time he was out of those suits at school was during track.

He stopped dressing that way after school was over but had started up again. It had taken Rei a good year, after the ex episode, to get Mamoru to change his wardrobe for good. And only then because she and her friends threw all of his old clothes away forcing him to buy new clothes.

One of the worst days of his life, when he was dragged to the stores by Rei and the three, who each picked out his new clothes. The girls made Mamoru try on each and every item of clothing, so that they could scrutinize, even the underwear. Making sure the whole outfit in the end matched and looked good, right down to his shoes. The four guys still to that day loved to pick on him about that shopping trip.

Rei still wondered how Mamoru had a girlfriend back in school but she always thought that his ex was stupid even more after she dumped her brother. Rei hoped that the woman would show up one day so she could give the bitch a piece of her mind for hurting Mamoru so bad and that guy she ran off with, Rei hoped he would show up so she could hurt him also. Taking the money that Mamoru had given so trusting, for a business that the guy talked Mamoru into investing in only to find out the business was a fake. The two took off that day that changed Mamoru into something Rei didn't like and she would never forgive the two ever.

Rei shook her head to clear it as they walked to her car hoping she really hadn't given Mamoru any ideas on keeping women away from him. She was trying to drag him out of his shell again. She didn't want him going back in it and never finding someone to love. Rei didn't like to see him alone.

They rode to the restaurant in silence both enjoying the quietness in the car and the soft music playing on the radio.

During dinner they talked about work and their friends each catching the other up on the latest gossip with Rei talking the most since she knew more than him. She was after all the social butterfly while Mamoru was more the wall flower.

They left the restaurant together making plans for next month for their monthly outings together when Mamoru stopped walking after someone bumped into him making him have to catch his breath after the person's head hit his chest.

"Hold him for me kind sir. Little bugger stole my wallet almost didn't see him. Thank goodness you showed up when you did and stopped him!" An older man said walking toward Mamoru who was looking at him than down at his little thief from the night before who he was holding onto tight and who was looking up into his eyes.

"YOU!" They both screamed at the same time as they become aware of the other.

To be continued.

_Well there you go the first chapter. I can't promise to update as fast since I'm just now starting this but I will update when I can! I'll try to not make you all wait! EvaC_


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews and for reading my newest story. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter.  
__Okay, I focused some on Mamoru in chapter one so now it's time for Mamoru's thief (as if you didn't know who it was) to have a turn.  
__Also if anyone is wondering why Mamoru didn't call Rei on a cell phone it is because I'm going back a few decades. Yes there will be computers but no lap tops etc. Think early to middle 1980's. EvaC._

Chapter TWO

While one Mamoru Chiba, twenty three years of age, single, walked away from the hidden spot under some old cardboard boxes and wooden crates, a young girl sat and held her stuff toy to her chest wishing she had gotten some money from his wallet before showing back up at her makeshift home alone in a back alley near an empty lot.

The girl, who had started to go to sleep since it would get her mind off of her empty stomach, sat up suddenly and looked around once again praying that the man who had just left her wouldn't bring the cops to her. She didn't need that problem and didn't want to end up back in a home for orphans. She had just left a place not even two years ago after some of the boys who also lived there had tried to attack her then blamed her making the woman who took care of the kids, known as only the house mother, kick the girl out saying how she was teasing the boys.

The young girl named Usagi, no last name, was glad to go since she hated it at that home. She had been at that one the longest. Usagi hated to be alone but hated it more at the homes since they all seemed to be the same. She had always been in a home since her mother had died back when she was eight. Her father, she never knew who or where he was and no one could tell her anything about him.

When Usagi was younger it wasn't so bad at the homes but as she developed and got older, she wasn't a cute little girl any more that someone might adopt. No Usagi stopped being cute and loving as time went by since it was safer for her.

Usagi was seventeen now with only a grade school education and even that wasn't complete thanks to only going to school part time while growing up since the house mother didn't bother to send her or the other kids. The woman would tell those in charge that she was home schooling the children but the kids and Usagi spent most of the time cleaning up the house and yards. Or Usagi was locked up in a closet since she had done something to make the woman or her husband mad.

The house mother told her, as she packed Usagi's few personal things when Usagi was still only fourteen that Usagi was old enough now to take care of her self. She told Usagi she didn't want to chance Usagi getting pregnant then she, the house mother, would get stuck with another bastard child. The woman wouldn't put any blame on the boys. No one of them was her own son who could do no wrong in her eyes.

The woman went on to say that Usagi, who had learned to fight to protect herself, and fight she did, was too much of a handful. The house mother never noticed and if she cared it didn't show, that Usagi was shorter than most and didn't look her age. She looked more like she was ten or eleven when her hair was up or hidden.

Since it made the male population leave her alone, Usagi had started dressing in boy clothes and hid her hair which when down went to her calves, under a pink and gray bandana and a old mans bowler hat that she stole one time, letting anyone who saw her think she was a young boy. It worked and Usagi being smart enough to go out mostly at night to avoid cops, started to steal getting good as the days blurred and Usagi lost track of what day or even month it really was.

Almost getting caught at a store one time stealing, Usagi started to steal wallets and even wallets from purses for their money, never once getting caught until that young handsome man in front of the movie theater.

Usagi sat there wondering what she had done wrong in the stealing so that man, the only one ever, had caught her. She left her area and hunted down someone else this time getting away and making it back home safe with no one seeing her.

Usagi smiled as she put the little amount of money in piles so the bills matched. She didn't know much about the money but had learned enough that the bills with the larger numbers were worth more. She could buy more things and could get change back after using one.

Usagi placed some money to the side knowing she would mail the wallet back to the owner later, copying the name and address from the ID cards if there was one, on the envelope. If there wasn't any ID, she would just toss the wallet in a trash can far from her area. All she wanted was some money to buy some food.

But it was starting to get harder to find wallets with cash money in them since now a day's people seemed to carry bank cards and Usagi wasn't going to chance using one since she really didn't understand how they worked.

The next morning, Usagi left the post office after mailing the wallet. She walked along the street eating a donut smiling to herself wondering what she should do later. She stopped walking beside a newsstand and looked up when she heard some school kids walking toward their school.

Usagi sighed and started to follow some girls loving the colors on their school uniform once again wishing she could go to school. But Usagi knew she couldn't since she didn't have any one to enroll her and she didn't want to go and have the school staff asking her personal questions and have the cops involved. She also didn't want the other kids her age or even younger ones laughing at her since she didn't know half as much as them when it came to school work.

Usagi stopped walking at the edge of the sidewalk and looked behind her, turning her head quickly feeling like she was being watched. Not seeing anyone staring right at her, Usagi turned back and finished watching the other kids going to the school building.

She looked around when she heard footsteps making her think someone was running away from the area. Spotting a cop walking down the street Usagi took off running back to her little hiding place and rested for the day knowing she was going to go out later that night.

She thought about a new French restaurant that had opened up and thought to herself of how many people would be there and how easy it would be to get a wallet. Never knowing that at that very moment someone else was talking about going to the same restaurant for dinner.

Usagi spent the morning and afternoon just lying around. One time she got up and cleaned her area up of old food containers being glad that there were no rats in her area. She had seen some but they stayed clear of her spot since she kept it clean.

Usagi reached and picked up her bag and went through it smiling as she placed her stuff toy cat on her lap. She looked at her personal papers being thankful that she was smart enough to get a few zip lock plastic bags so she could put the papers in one. She knew that it was going to rain again soon and when it did if it was hard enough, her things would get wet. She hoped that she wouldn't have to leave the area again like the last time it rained and messed her little home up.

Usagi grabbed the last plastic bag and after giving the cat a kiss on the head, placed her stuff cat in it and zipped it placing it back in her duffle bag. She wanted to be ready to leave if the rains came.

She brushed her hair before putting it in a French braid, next she wrapped it around her head pining it in place before securing on the bandana and placing the hat back on her head. She moved the box and crawled out and looked around and to the sky hoping she would get home before the rain started after spotting some lightening in the distance.

Usagi started walking down the street heading to the restaurant where one Mamoru Chiba sat with his sister, Rei for their monthly get together.

Mamoru smiled as he handed the bill to Rei who looked at it than at him. Mamoru started whistling the wedding march and chuckled when Rei grabbed the bill and stood up to go pay. Mamoru stood up and walked to his sister as she waited for the cashier. He paid no attention to the woman who kept looking at him and smiling from behind the counter. Rei just shook her head praying that in time Mamoru would be interested in the female population again some day.

Mamoru walked to the door first and walked out and held the door for Rei as she put her money in her purse. Mamoru walked beside her a few feet in front of her thinking about where he would take her next time for the next outing since it would be his turn to pay. He asked her about another restaurant asking if she wanted to try it.

Mamoru stopped walking and looked down after feeling someone bump into him knocking the wind out of him. His arms automatically went out and held onto his young thief from the night before.

"Hold him for me kind sir. Little bugger stole my wallet almost didn't see him. Thank goodness you showed up when you did and stopped him!" An older man said walking toward Mamoru who was looking at him than down at his little thief from the night before who he was holding onto tight.

Usagi looked up wondering what bad luck she had yesterday and today and went wide eyed seeing who was holding onto her so tight. She cursed her bad luck noticing it was the attractive guy from the night before.

"YOU!" They both screamed at the same time as they become aware of the other.

"LET ME GO!" Usagi screamed out getting over the shock as she started to wiggle around trying to get Mamoru to let her go.

"STOP!" Mamoru yelled trying to hold Usagi as tight as he could while the older man walked over along with Rei and some other patrons who were on the street.

Usagi stopped wiggling and stood still trying to think of how she was going to get away from the others who were getting closer but not so close as to interfere with the older man, Mamoru and the young thief. They didn't want to get involved but did want to see the action.

Usagi felt the older man grab her arm while Mamoru continued to hold her body which Usagi didn't like at the moment. She worried he would feel too much and figure out the truth about her.

"Little bugger needs to be taken off the streets. Stealing from others who work for a living. You need to be in a home for boys and be taught a few lessons." The older man said looking down at Usagi who glanced at him before looking in the direction of Rei after she touched Mamoru's arm.

Rei was close enough to Mamoru but not so close to get hurt if the thief tired something. Rei took a step back after making eye contact with Usagi who glared before she looked back down.

"Yes there are homes for homeless kids and it would be safer for him." Mamoru said letting his grip around Usagi go.

Usagi felt the older man take his wallet from her hand and his own grip loosen thinking Mamoru was holding her. Usagi took that opportunity and while yelling out no, she pushed the older man and kicked at Mamoru just grazing him enough to make him bend over and rest his hands on his knees while trying to catch his breath as Rei and the others watched Usagi running off.

Mamoru took a few deep breaths feeling Rei place her hands on his back and an arm while she asked if he was okay. Mamoru nodded his head a few times and stood up straight after the pain _eased being thankful that his young thief hadn't gotten him square on in the center_**.** He and Rei both walked over and helped the older man stand up since he had fallen over after Usagi pushed him back into his wife who wasn't hurt either.

They talked again about homeless kids while the man and his wife both talked that something should be done to get them off the streets while talking about the gangs that were getting out of control in some areas.

Mamoru looked in the direction that Usagi had run off to not listening to his sister talking to the older couple as he thought about the young thief. Mamoru turned to Rei after she touched his arm and asked if he was ready to leave.

As they walked to the car Mamoru once again told Rei that he was fine and would be okay. When she asked him if he knew the young boy, Mamoru told her about the night before but didn't go into too much detail. For some reason he didn't want his sister to know everything. As Rei drove along the streets taking Mamoru back to his place, she complained sounding like that older couple.

Mamoru tuned her out as he looked out the window at the people on the street wondering how many were homeless and why the government didn't help the people who lived there. He thought about his little thief suddenly wondering if the child was also homeless.

Mamoru got out of Rei's car telling her good bye and once again telling her that he was fine. He watched her drive away before turning toward the building he lived in. He started to walk to the front doors and was greeted by the doorman who held the door open. Mamoru took a step in but stopped once again his mind drifting to the thief.

Mamoru looked at his hand and arms remembering how skinny the boy had felt as he had him in his arms. Mamoru felt his stomach and patted it knowing he was nice and full from the dinner and felt bad that he did feel that way knowing in the back of his mind that his thief probably wasn't eating.

Mamoru shook his head and started to walk into the building more thinking that it wasn't his fault. He waited by the elevator thinking that the boy was probably at home now. He started to wonder if the boy was just playing around and thought that he probably had a nice home and family.

The elevator doors opened but Mamoru didn't get on as he remembered the worried look in his thief eyes. Those eyes that had that miserable look to them. Mamoru looked to the front door and started walking to it, telling himself that he would just go to the area where the boy had been hiding just to check to make sure the boy wasn't there.

Mamoru walked along the street knowing he couldn't take his bike because he wouldn't remember where the place was with his bike. He did get lost one time ending up at the movie theater and retracing his steps from the night before smiling when he saw the fence with the broken board finally.

Mamoru climbed in and stood straight looking around the area. He started walking to the make shift home noticing all the rats running around making Mamoru stop for a second. He closed his eyes and opened them telling himself that he was doing a good job on checking on the boy as he walked over just like the night before. And just like the night before he looked in and saw Usagi sitting and seeming to be looking down at the ground moving a stick around in the dirt in front of her.

Mamoru quietly moved back and walked away from the area giving a deep sigh when he was away. He walked back to the street and started walking again looking for a night vendor selling food. He had heard Usagi's stomach growl. Finding a vendor Mamoru purchased a meal along with a drink and headed back to the make shift home. Mamoru knew that the thief was staying there now since he found her there again.

Usagi sighed again as she drew pictures in the dirt trying to get her mind off of her stomach. She didn't want to go out again afraid because of what happened a few hours ago. She reached and wiped her eyes wiping the tears that were forming as she wondered what she was doing wrong that night before and tonight.

Usagi looked up suddenly toward her little blocked makeshift door when the boxes suddenly moved. She moved back reaching for the large stick she used as a weapon and watched as the handsome man from the night before and earlier started crawling into her home.

Before Usagi could even stand up to swing her stick, Mamoru was in and holding the other end stopping the stick before it hit him in the head. They both sat on their knees just staring at the other both not sure on who should make the first move.

Usagi was the first to move and she sat back fast and scooted as far as she could while she looked up toward Mamoru with her eyes wide. She was glad to see he was alone.

Mamoru smiled and placed Usagi's stick down not far from her before he sat down across from her. He couldn't stand up straight since there wasn't room too.

Mamoru continued to smile as he held up the foam container with the food in it. He held the foam cup toward her.

"Here I got you some food." Mamoru said as he placed the items down and gently and slowly pushed them over toward Usagi.

He sat back and watched Usagi who could smell the food grab the container and opened it seeing the fried rice meal. She looked to Mamoru and narrowed her eyes.

"Is this poisoned? Because if it is, I'll come back from the dead and haunt you."

Mamoru blinked his eyes then suddenly chuckled softly.

"No it's not." Mamoru answered as he reached and took the plastic fork, stirred the food around then took a bite showing Usagi that he would eat it.

Usagi grabbed the fork and started eating the food fast making herself start to choke. Mamoru, who was smiling the whole time, reached over and patted her back and handed her the drink.

Usagi took a drink and caught her breath never noticing when Mamoru moved over and was sitting right beside her. Usagi started eating again this time going slower while Mamoru looked around her little space noting that Usagi did live there.

"I thought I told you last night to go home." He said looking down toward Usagi.

Usagi didn't look up and answered with her mouth full of food, "I am home."

Mamoru raised an eyebrow which Usagi saw after she looked up at him.

"You are homeless? Where's your family?"

"Mom is dead and I don't have a dad."

"Sure you do everyone does."

"Not me."

"What's your name?"

Usagi looked to Mamoru again noticing finally that he was right beside her and he was being nice.

Not wanting to chance him finding out her gender Usagi looked back down and said, "Usa."

Mamoru smiled again liking this young boy beside him. He had spunk Mamoru thought.

"Well Usa my name is Mamoru."

Usagi looked back at him then away fast knowing she was blushing since she thought he was attractive.

"When you greet someone you should shake their hand. That's what my father wants us to start doing since we are starting to do business with other countries. It's the proper thing to do. If we were standing we would bow." Mamoru said.

"The proper thing when introducing yourself is to say your last name first." Usagi said as she looked back to him and noticed his hand sticking out. Usagi looked at it then at her own. She wiped her hand on her pants then took Mamoru's hand and shook it.

"Hello Mamoru-san it's a pleasure to meet you." Usagi said making Mamoru smile once again as he noticed her hand shake was firm but also gentle before she let his hand go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Usa-kun and if you want to be proper, my name is Chiba, Mamoru." Mamoru answered back with his smile still in place.

"Chiba Mamoru."

"Yes and your last name would be…"

"Just Usa. No last name Chibasan." Usagi answered looking back at her food.

They both got silent and Usagi finished eating thinking the whole time that she should save some of that food for later but she didn't want Mamoru to see her doing it.

Mamoru tilted his head and looked towards the hole after suddenly hearing some men outside talking to each other. Usagi hearing them also suddenly moved and tried to pull the boxes to cover the hole but Mamoru stopped her. He grabbed her and held her in his arms while trying to hear the other men.

"You brought the bad men to me!" Usagi whispered loudly.

"Shhh." Mamoru whispered as he reached around her covering her mouth with his hand.

They both fell back on her make shift bed. Usagi laid there not moving an inch forgetting the men outside since Mamoru's body was half on hers.

"Be silent I want to hear what they are saying." Mamoru whispered into her ear before he lifted his head.

Usagi held her breath not so much to hear the men outside but because of Mamoru's body being so close to hers.

Sure she had felt a boy's body near her's, before she was able to fight him off and make the boy wish he hadn't been born but never before - an older handsome man.

Mamoru listened to the two men out in the alley talking about all the rats around the area and how the best thing to do was set off poison gas and the sooner the better. They needed those rats gone before the building on a new parking garage could begin.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mamoru waited to move from his spot, half on top of Usagi, until after he heard the men, who were outside talking about the rats and some poison, to walk away before he glanced back down to Usagi who was still half under him. He moved to a far end, which really wasn't but only a few feet away, after noticing Usagi's red face.

"Sorry." Mamoru mumbled as he watched Usagi sitting up. Usagi didn't answer him.

"Do you have another place to go to?" Mamoru asked as he got on his knees. Usagi looked at him and shook her head no.

Mamoru sighed knowing that those men would be back at any time. He looked at Usagi again suddenly feeling bad for the child who he still believed to be a boy. He had heard the men also talking about tearing some of the surrounding buildings down to make room for a new parking garage.

"Get your personal things if you have any and come on." Mamoru told her.

"Where to? I'm not going back to that home!" Usagi said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to lie.

"Right now we need to get out of here before they set the gas off to kill the rats. We will worry about where after we are safely away from this area. Now come on unless you want to die and this time you can't haunt me since it won't be my fault." Mamoru answered as he crawled over to the opening and looked out and around.

He turned around and saw Usagi reaching for a duffle bag before she crawled toward him.

Mamoru crawled out first then turned around and took her bag before taking her hand to help Usagi stand up. Holding her hand tight Mamoru walked away from her home, next running, dragging Usagi behind him only slowing down to walk when they were far away from that area. They had both heard the poison bombs going off a few seconds after they had crawled out of the area.

Mamoru walked Usagi toward his home which at the moment seemed the right thing to do. He was getting tired and would think in the morning what to do with Usagi. For the night the child could sleep on his couch he figured.

They walked along in silence with Usagi looking at everything that her eyes fell on never before being in that area of town. Mamoru held her hand the whole way only letting it go after they were in his penthouse and he had the door closed and locked and the alarm set.

Usagi stood beside the door and looked down the little hallway to her left seeing a kitchen with a table and some chairs in front of the kitchen opening.

"Come on." Mamoru said walking around her and turning to the right after he left the hall.

Usagi followed him only to come to a stop by the large sunken living room that was in front of her and down a few steps. She looked to the right seeing a bedroom and next to the bedroom door were some stairs that lead up making Usagi look up seeing the half wall where a loft was. She looked toward the left seeing a closed door before looking straight across seeing the balcony. She missed the hall that was near the kitchen that led to the washer and dryer and some extra shelves and a closet.

"Come in come in, welcome Usa to my little home." Mamoru said as he placed Usagi's bag down on a coffee table. He looked toward Usagi seeing her with her eyes wide while she turned her head drinking in the sights with her eyes.

"This place isn't little." Usagi said with a soft voice taking tiny steps toward where Mamoru stood.

"To my mother it is. But I like it. It's a one room with the loft where the second bathroom is, only a sink and toilet in that one and I have my home office up there. That door over there is the main bathroom. My mother thinks I should live in the mansion with her and father but I don't want to any more."

"You lived in a mansion?"

"Growing up I did."

"Wow…."

Mamoru suddenly blushed feeling bad since it seemed he was bragging and he didn't mean too. He looked to Usagi wondering if she had always been on the streets.

"Where did you grow up?" Mamoru asked as he sat down in a chair and watched Usagi who was still looking around sit down slowly on the sofa.

"In different homes. Foster homes. There was one nice home right at first but others…. The last one I was at wasn't. Most of the people just wanted the money that the government gives for kids I think." Usagi said finally looking over at Mamoru.

"Why aren't you in one now?"

Usagi looked down and said, "In the last one…..I was told that I'm a trouble maker and got kicked out. I was told that I'm old enough to take care of myself." Usagi sat there wondering to herself why she was telling this complete stranger so much.

Maybe it was because he was the first person to be nice to her in a very long time. He did bring her some food and didn't tell the cops about what she had done and where she was. And he did get her away before that poison gas went off. Usagi looked down with a half smile wondering if it was really because he was the handsomest man she had ever seen.

Mamoru kept quiet suddenly wondering if he made the right move in bringing the child to his home. He looked at Usagi and suddenly smiled thinking about how small she was and how she, who he still thought was a boy even more after hearing Usagi's soft sounding voice more, making him think the boy hadn't reached puberty yet, couldn't hurt a fly.

His eyes flew open as he watched Usagi reach and start to scratch her head over her hat thinking and wondering if she was dirty. His mind thought about making her leave maybe giving her some money for the night.

They both looked to the glass balcony doors when they heard the thunder and saw the rain start to come down hard. Mamoru sighed knowing he couldn't send Usagi away in the pouring rain. He wasn't that mean and it was starting to get late out and maybe the child just needed to clean up. His face and hands weren't dirty Mamoru noticed.

"Hey how would you like to take a shower before going to bed? I'll make you a bed here on the couch while you clean up." Mamoru said standing up and walking over to the main bathroom.

Usagi stood up and followed him stopping at the door while Mamoru opened some cabinets and took some towels out. He looked towards Usagi who was backing out slowly with her eyes wide.

"Hey come on. The door locks so don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Mamoru said running and grabbing Usagi's hand and taking her back to the bathroom and showing her the lock on the door.

Mamoru smiled and walked out leaving Usagi alone. He smiled as he heard the lock being turned. Mamoru walked away going to his bedroom to get the things to make a bed on the couch. He sat down in his favorite chair when he was finished and listened to the water being run in the shower. He smiled wondering what was wrong with him again bringing a complete stranger to his place. He once again blamed it on being tired.

Mamoru took off the glasses that he really didn't need, spotting Usagi's bag, he reached for it and dragged it closer and started looking at the items in it. He spotted the papers in the plastic bag and sat that bag to the side. He pulled out the bag with the black stuff toy cat and raised an eyebrow before smiling. He pulled out two shirts and a pair of pants and a hair brush last.

Mamoru stood up and walked to his room and went through some of his clothes looking for something for Usagi to wear so he could clean her clothes. They had looked clean but he didn't want to chance it. There had been rats around and rats carried fleas sometimes.

Finding an old pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt that had shrunk Mamoru held them and walked over to the bathroom and knocked since the water wasn't running any more.

Usagi opened the door just a tiny bit making sure she was hiding behind the door and looked up seeing Mamoru who was smiling and holding the clothes out to her.

"Here you can have these. Give me your other things and I'll wash them for you." Mamoru said smiling as he held his hands out.

Usagi reached making sure that he didn't see the towel covering her body and took the clothes. She closed the door and before Mamoru could say anything Usagi had the door open and handed him her clothes. Mamoru took them and only smiled as he walked away going to get her other clothes and walking toward his washer and dryer.

Usagi exhaled after she had the door locked. She looked at the clean clothes Mamoru had handed her and for the first time in a long time she smiled. She dried her body fast. She reached for the wraps that she used to cover her chest and rewrapped her chest with them. She put the clothes from Mamoru on pausing as she smelt them noticing they had his scent on them still.

Usagi shook her head a few times before removing the towel and redid her hair only this time leaving a loose braid down her back and tucked inside of the shirt and sweats both items were a little large on her small body but she didn't mind the extra cloth to hide her secret. She looked in the mirror smiling since no one could see the braid unless they were behind her. She just looked like her hair went to her shoulders with how loose she had the braid.

Usagi hung up the towels after checking to make sure the shower was clean. She slowly opened the door and looked around seeing the largest sofa made up with a pillow and blanket. Usagi looked both ways not seeing Mamoru and ran and got on the couch lying down. She placed her hat and bandana down and seeing her cat, Usagi reached and grabbed it taking it out of the bag just as Mamoru walked out of the kitchen with a glass of water he was drinking from.

"Would you like some water?"

Usagi shook her head no in response. Mamoru smiled again then walked over and sat down across from her on the table. Usagi laid there stiff as a board while Mamoru finished his water. He smiled down at her and reached over and picked up the bag with the papers in them.

"I put your bag in the closet that was in front of the front door. If you like I will go and put this bag on my desk so nothing can happen to the papers for now."

Usagi nodded her head while she looked into his eyes noting that they were bluer then she first thought.

"Get some sleep and like I said please don't worry about me. After what you did to me earlier outside that restaurant I'm more afraid of you then you need to be of me. And anyways I don't like all women but females are my thing. Not young boys." Mamoru said before he smiled and stood up taking his glass back to the kitchen.

For the second time in a long time Usagi smiled again as she watched Mamoru. She laid there watching him in the kitchen then watched him walk up to the loft only being gone for a few seconds before he walked to his room and closed the door.

Usagi sighed deeply after hearing the bedroom door lock. She half sat up and once again looked around the room. She glanced to the front door after seeing a small red light blink on and off over and over noticing that the place had an alarm system which meant Usagi wasn't going to be able to leave.

She lay back on the pillow and looked to the ceiling noticing that the loft over looked the living room making Usagi wonder what it looked like from the top. Her eyes flew to Mamoru's room after she heard him sneeze knowing that now wasn't a good time to get up and look from the loft.

Usagi hugged her cat while her eyes started to close realizing for the first time in a long time she was comfortable and warm. She rolled over on her side into the ball that she laid in falling to sleep fast. She was comfortable and warm and her belly was full. Seeing the smile on Mamoru's face behind her closed eyes, Usagi slept soundly for the first time in a long time.

Mamoru got ready for bed and put a robe on knowing he only slept in his underwear. He slowly opened his door and looked out and over seeing Usagi sleeping curled up in a ball with her back toward the back of the sofa. He smiled and walked over to the bathroom.

He took care of his business walked out and noticed that Usagi was sound asleep. He walked over and was about to reach for the cover to cover her better but noticed that she had the covers up to her chin. Only her head and the stuff cats head were sticking out. Mamoru smiled again and walked back to his room keeping the door opened half way.

Mamoru laid in his bed and thought about his little house guest thinking about how tomorrow they would be able to talk more and after a good nights rest Mamoru would know what he would do with his house guest.

For the first time in a long time, Mamoru had a restful sleep while the rain came down outside, with no dreams of the past and what his ex had done to him.

To be continued.

_Sorry this chapter is a little short but it's how it formed. Some of the chapters will be short while some will be long. No worries I won't make everyone wait long to read. EvaC. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Again THANKS to everyone for reviewing and for reading. _

_And to answer the biggest question asked about when Mamoru will find out the truth about Usagi…He will in time but not anytime soon since I don't want to rush it. I'm thinking around chapter 10 maybe sooner. We will see how it plays out. Any ways, Enjoy. EvaC. _

Chapter FOUR

Mamoru woke up the next morning not thinking of anything until he heard a sound coming from his living room. Suddenly remembering his little guest, Mamoru quickly got out of bed and ran to the door and looked out seeing his guest still sleeping in the spot from the night before.

Mamoru walked out and over noticing that Usagi had dropped her cat sometime during the night. Mamoru picked it up and placed it beside Usagi on the coffee table before walking over to the bathroom forgetting that he was only in his underwear.

He did his morning business and walked out looking toward Usagi again as he walked to his room thinking that even if Usagi did wake up he was male also so it wouldn't bother him to see Mamoru in only his underwear. They both had the same thing Mamoru thought before he smiled and laughed to himself while putting on some clothes.

He glanced out of the room seeing Usagi still asleep wondering how long the child would sleep. He walked out and over to the washer and started it again since he had forgotten to take the clothes out to put them in the dryer the night before. He didn't want Usagi's clothes to be wrinkled.

Mamoru turned around and walked to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast missing Usagi as she sat up and looked around forgetting for a moment where she was. Seeing Mamoru with his back to her in the kitchen Usagi got up and ran to the bathroom.

When she was done she opened the door slowly and looked around being glad that Mamoru was still in the kitchen. Usagi ran back to the couch and got on it and under the covers just as Mamoru turned around and looked toward her again.

He smiled seeing her awake and walked over to the couch and looked down while Usagi looked up.

"Good morning Usa I hope you slept well?"

"Yes thank you."

"Breakfast is almost ready, go and use the bathroom if you need to. You will have to wear those clothes you have on since I am rewashing yours again since I forgot to put them in the dryer last night. I hate wrinkles in garments."

"That's fine."

"Okay well go on then come eat."

Usagi watched Mamoru going back to the kitchen as she grabbed her hair brush and the bandana making sure to hold it tight since her pins were wrapped in it. She left her hat were it was as she once again went back to the bathroom acting like she hadn't just left the room.

This time Usagi put her hair up and put the bandana on making sure it was tucked in so no hair was showing. She walked out of the bathroom and spotted Mamoru at the table reading a newspaper. Usagi walked over and sat down on his right side since that was where he placed her food.

Usagi looked down at the plate and her eyes widened and her mouth started watering after spotting the French toast and bacon. She glanced over to Mamoru as he placed his paper down and smiled.

"Go on and eat." He told her picking up his fork.

Usagi picked up hers and started to eat only slowing down after she heard Mamoru laughing softly. They ate in silence but Usagi could feel Mamoru's eyes on her now and then.

Mamoru got up at one time to get more coffee and while he was up he went and put the clothes in the dryer. He went back and sat down after he got Usagi another helping of food being glad that she liked his cooking.

After eating, Usagi followed him to the kitchen and watched him put the dishes in the dishwasher. She smiled being kind of glad that he had one and they didn't have to wash by hand. She had done plenty of that in the past.

When he was done loading, Mamoru turned around and looked to Usagi who stood to his side looking up at him.

"Come on, let's go talk about you." Mamoru said holding his arm out showing Usagi to go to the living room.

Usagi walked back to the room followed by Mamoru who stopped by the couch and started to fold the blanket she had used the night before.

Usagi reached for the sheet and started to fold it letting Mamoru take it from her when she was done. Mamoru took the items and the pillow and placed them on an empty chair than sat down noticing as Usagi sat down across from him. He looked down and noticed she had her stuff cat on her lap.

"It's still raining out and from the weather forecast on the news this morning it's going to rain hard on and off for a few more days. I guess the monsoons are here finally." Mamoru started saying.

Usagi only nodded her head after she looked out the balcony windows and saw the rain pouring down. She thought about her makeshift home knowing it would be gone after that rain. She looked down thinking that she couldn't go back there any ways since they had sat those bombs off. She looked back toward Mamoru when he started talking again.

"I have been thinking about you all this morning and I figured you can't go back to where you were staying. I thought about taking you to the cops but I heard in your voice last night how scared you are about those homes you were staying at."

Usagi only nodded her head up and down a few times as she sat silent not really knowing what to say.

Mamoru looked away then back to her and sighed.

"I tell you what. I will let you stay with me for a few. But if you do anything to harm me in any way or if you steal from me I will make sure you are locked up and not in a home. I will have them put you in a jail for kids. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Usagi whispered before she looked down wondering if she should leave. How was she going to stay with him for too long and hide the fact that she was really a girl?

Mamoru sat there suddenly realizing what he had just said. He was going to let this child, who he believed was a young boy, stay with him for a while.

Mamoru looked away toward the windows telling himself that he was really doing it until his mother got home from her trip so he could talk to her about what he should do.

He glanced back toward Usagi who happened to look at him at the same time. Usagi gave a half smile making Mamoru smile back.

"I promise not to give you any problems. I can clean and I do know how to make a few meals. Nothing fancy but I will help around here as payment for the space to sleep and the food you give." Usagi said with her voice sounding small and a hint for fright.

Mamoru smiled once again thinking that the young person in front of him wouldn't hurt a fly.

"So tell me about yourself. If we are going to be roommates for a while we should know more about each other." Usagi suddenly said as she lifted her cat up then back down on her lap.

Mamoru chuckled once again liking how Usagi seemed to be.

"I'm twenty three live here alone duh. I have an older sister, not too much older, who lives in a different area managing one of our fathers other businesses. I use to run track in school and really think I should start again." Mamoru said before he started laughing thinking of his thoughts from the days before.

"I work five days a week helping my father in the main business which I'll show you on Monday since today is Saturday and the place is closed. Another of my father's ideas to be more westernized."

"What do you do for fun? Do you go out with others?"

Mamoru looked down thinking then back up.

"I…. Hang with my friends when we aren't busy working. I don't date."

"How come?" Usagi asked noting he said the last part fast.

"I just don't. Now tell me Usa about yourself." Mamoru said wanting to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about his ex.

"I told you last night."

"You said your mom died and you don't know anything about your father."

"True. My mom died when I was eight and I never knew anything about the man who knocked her up with me. I don't even know if he knows I'm alive."

"What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing. I have to find what I can to eat and stay out of trouble so the cops don't get me."

Mamoru stayed silent suddenly feeling bad again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset. Is there anything you like to do?"

Usagi just shook her head no as an answer.

Mamoru sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"How about reading?"

Again just the shake of her head. Usagi wasn't going to tell how she really didn't know how to read really well.

"Well no worries. How about we watch some TV?" Mamoru said standing up and walking over to the TV and turning it on. He sat down on a sofa near the TV and smiled when Usagi walked over and joined him.

Keeping his eyes on her while he flipped the channels Mamoru finally stopped on a show that Usagi seemed to like. Mamoru smiled and sat back and watched the show with her realizing that he hadn't really sat and chilled like that in a long time.

After a few hours Mamoru got up and went to his office remembering that he had a few reports he had to do for work. He looked up after some time had pasted seeing Usagi slowly walking up the stairs. Usagi spotted him smiling and she looked down.

"Come on up and look around." Mamoru said.

Usagi walked up the rest of the way and looked around noting the desk and chair with the file cabinets behind them and the two chairs in front of the desk. In a corner was another smaller sofa near it a coffee table and along one wall were some bookshelves and a few lamps on end tables here and there. To the right of his desk was a closed door making Usagi wonder if it was the other bathroom.

"I put that plastic bag with those papers in my top desk drawer just so you know where it is." Mamoru said pulling the drawer open showing Usagi the bag. Usagi nodded her head and sat down across from him.

"Those are just a birth certificate and I think a shot record and a few other papers. I really haven't looked at them for a while. I just keep them since my name is on all of them." Usagi said holding her hands on her lap.

Mamoru only smiled and closed the drawer and looked back at his computer screen. He watched Usagi stand up and walk over to the books and started looking at some.

"Those books to the left I think you will like." Mamoru suddenly said making Usagi look to him then to the bookshelf that he was pointing too.

Usagi walked over and looked only to smile and pull a book from its spot and flip the pages. It was a manga book, what it was about Usagi really didn't know but she liked looking at the pictures. Usagi put that book back after seeing it had a number five on it. She reached for the first book on the first shelf and sat down and looked at the pictures while reading what words she did know.

Mamoru sat back smiling more, being happy that he had kept his collection being glad that Usagi seemed happy. It made him feel good knowing he was making Usagi happy after living such a hard life.

Mamoru went back to his work finally finishing being glad he thought to do it now so he would have Sunday free. He stood up and stretched while glancing over toward Usagi who was sitting in the same spot looking at one of the mangas. He noticed she took her time on each page and when she did turn the page Usagi was gentle.

Mamoru smiled and walked back down and went to the kitchen and made them some lunch. He walked over and looked outside to watch the rain that was still coming down hard.

Mamoru was glad that his Kawasaki KR 250 as safe and locked up in the covered parking garage in his personal spot. He didn't want his baby getting wet from that rain. He smiled again thinking that if Rei and the others knew he had that motorcycle they would all die of shock. Him of all people. Rei and their friends all thought he just had a regular ol bicycle.

Mamoru walked back to the stairs and walked back up to the loft and over to Usagi and bent down and touched her shoulder making Usagi look at him fast.

"Are you hungry? I made some sandwiches. Come and eat and later you can come back up here and read some more." Mamoru said before standing straight up.

Usagi nodded her head and stood up and placed the manga she was looking at down on a table beside her. She followed Mamoru back down to the lower floor and over to the table.

They started eating with Mamoru once again watching Usagi out of the corner of his eyes. He had to smile again since Usagi was eating so fast. Mamoru was glad that he thought to serve vegetables and fruits knowing he didn't want Usagi getting fat right away. He knew it would take the child sometime to gain weight and he didn't want it to be all fat.

"Usa how old are you?" Mamoru asked suddenly realizing that he didn't know.

Usagi looked at him and swallowed her food and said, "I just turned seventeen."

She noticed Mamoru's eyes fly open.

"You're seventeen?" Mamoru asked the shock evident in his voice.

Usagi looked down tilting her head as low as she could get it. Mamoru noticed and reached over and moved her head back up so she had to look at him.

"I'm sorry I thought you were younger. I guess you are like I was at that age. A late bloomer." Mamoru said before he smiled.

Seeing him smiling made Usagi give a half smile back. She looked away first knowing she would start to blush if she looked in his eyes for too long.

Mamoru was glad to see that he didn't upset Usagi and smiled when she started eating again.

After eating, Mamoru watched while Usagi this time cleaned up. They then went back and watched some more TV.

Again that night Usagi went to sleep fast curled up in her ball hugging her cat while she laid on the largest sofa loving how comfortable it was. Right before sleep over took her she wondered if it all was just a dream and she was going to wake up in the alley.

Mamoru lay in his bed with his door half open again thinking to himself that if the rain let up some on Sunday he would take Usagi, who to him was now a seventeen year old, late bloomer, boy, over to meet some of his friends at the cafe they hung out at some mornings.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Hee Hee Another chapter for everyone to read and enjoy. A little more insight about Mamoru._

Chapter FIVE

Sunday morning the sun shone brightly down on the wet landscape giving the air that fresh clean smell. But off in the distance more storm clouds could be seen building up with promise of more rain to come later.

Usagi woke up before Mamoru and went and found her clothes and after folding the blanket and sheet she folded her clothes nice and neat. She changed out of the clothes that Mamoru had given to her.

She sat down on the sofa and reached for her cat while she looked up and almost had a heart attack after she spotted Mamoru walking out of his room in only his underwear. He was yawning and stretching his arms while he walked over to the bathroom not once looking in Usagi direction.

After that door was closed Usagi fell back on the sofa and closed her eyes trying to get the image of Mamoru's fit body, in only underwear, out of her mind. She sighed deep and long praying that she would be able to get through the next days alone with Mamoru without his finding out the truth about her sex.

When the door opened and Mamoru walked out, Usagi was over by the balcony doors looking outside fighting the temptation to glance toward him.

Mamoru walked back to his room and smiled after seeing that Usagi was up. He spotted her folded clothes and walked to his room and over to the dresser to open some drawers to look in them. Moving some items out of a bottom drawer Mamoru made room for Usagi's cloths making a mental note to take her and get a few more outfits. If the child was going to be seen with Mamoru he wanted his guest to look better. Not in clothes that were too big.

Mamoru got his robe on then walked to the door and told Usagi to grab her clothes and come to his room.

Usagi looked to him before sighing since his body was covered and watched him walk back into his room. Usagi walked over and picked up her small pile of clothes and slowly walked over and into Mamoru's room stopping at the door and looked around.

"Put your clothes in that drawer." Mamoru said from his bed that he was making.

Usagi noticed the open drawer and walked over and placed the few items in and closed it.

"You can have that drawer for now. That way your things aren't in the way out in the living room."

"Thank you Chiba-san."

"Just Mamoru will do Usa."

"Okay Mamoru-sama." Usagi answered her voice a little softer this time.

"Just Mamoru."

"Okay….Mamoru."

Usagi looked back up seeing Mamoru over by his closet reaching in for a shirt before he started to remove his robe. Usagi quickly walked out not wanting to see him in his underwear again. That was one image that was permanently burned in her mind.

Mamoru walked out of his room fully dressed and headed to his bathroom and from in there he called for Usagi to come to him.

Usagi walked in and saw Mamoru holding out a toothbrush for her.

"Here I'm glad that I remembered I had this. I had bought it to replace mine but you can have it. I will buy me another one when we go shopping later." Mamoru said.

Usagi took the brush and looked at it before looking back up into Mamoru's eyes.

"Thank you again Mamoru… for every thing." Usagi said this time making Mamoru blush since she was looking at him with her eyes shining.

"No problem at all. We should all take care of our teeth." Mamoru said as he walked out of the bathroom as quickly as he could.

He had to get away from his little thief for a second. Usa just looked too female for that second Mamoru thought. Mamoru heard the water run in the sink and smiled knowing that Usagi was brushing her teeth.

Mamoru picked up the blanket pile and walked over and placed the items in a storage closet before walking over to the front door.

Usagi grabbed her hat before walking over to where Mamoru was standing by the front door picking up his shoes.

"Come on let's go get something for breakfast." Mamoru said putting his shoes on.

Usagi did the same and followed him out into the hallway. She watched while Mamoru locked the door then followed him to the elevator.

They left the building and Mamoru lead the way to his favorite cafe that was a few blocks away. After arriving he looked around noticing that none of his friends were there. He walked over to his favorite table and sat down only to look up when he noticed Usagi was sitting down beside him.

Mamoru once again smiled realizing that he wasn't alone like before. He had someone to talk to while he waited for the others to show up if they did. Unlike before Mamoru would always sit alone and in the past he would read while he waited.

Mamoru looked up and smiled at the waitress giving her a shook since he was smiling, something she had never seen him do before. As a matter of fact she had never seen Mamoru really look at her since in the past his face was hidden by whatever he was reading. The woman smiled back thinking that maybe now Mamoru was noticing her like she wanted.

"Usa what would you like to eat?" Mamoru said looking away from the waitress and over to Usagi who was just looking at the menu's pictures.

The waitress looked over wondering who the young boy beside Mamoru was.

"I don't know Mamoru." Usagi answered as she continued to look at the menu.

The waitress raised an eyebrow surprised that the boy would address Mamoru that way. The boy should be showing Mamoru more respect. The waitress thought.

"Would you like to get what I always have?" Mamoru asked after he leaned closer to Usagi who looked at him smiling while she nodded her head with a slight blush.

"Bring me my usual and also the same for my guest." Mamoru told the waitress who nodded her head before walking away once again stunned.

The woman glanced back toward Mamoru after placing his order with the cook. She shook her head as she thought that now she knew the reason Mamoru never looked at her cleavage in her low cut top or asked for her phone number.

She thought he was gay. She had seen the smile and eyes light up every time on Usagi and Mamoru kept smiling each time he looked to the child.

Mamoru turned toward Usagi and they started talking softly to each other both never noticing when the waitress brought their food to them. They ate and joked around and when they were done Mamoru stood up and went to pay with Usagi right beside him. He totally forgot about the others.

The waitress watched them the whole time wondering if Chibasan's sister and friends knew the truth about him.

Mamoru walked down the street walking to the bus stop with Usagi once again by his side. He and Usagi waited for the bus to arrive and they got on. Mamoru never heard his name being called by a few of his friends since he wasn't paying attention.

Rei got out of her car and walked toward the cafe seeing her friends, Makoto and Nephrite both by the doors as they watched the bus drive off.

"Was that my brother getting on the bus?" Rei asked walking up to the two.

"Yeah it was." Makoto said turning to Rei and giving her a hug.

"He didn't see or hear us." Nephrite answered while he gave Rei a hug.

"Wonder where he was going? He normally waits for us." Rei said as she and the other two walked into one of their favorite hang outs.

They sat down and were soon joined by Minako and her husband Kunzite who showed up followed by Ami and her husband Zoisite and Jadeite who walked over and gave Rei a kiss.

"Where's Mamoru at?" Zoisite asked as he sat down after everyone hugged each other.

The others looked around those not knowing that Mamoru was on the bus, also surprised that he wasn't there.

"He was getting on a bus." Makoto answered picking up the menu.

"Excuse me but if you are looking for Chiba-san, he has already eaten and left." The waitress said as she stood there waiting for her favorite customers to place their orders. It wasn't every day that the group came in but when they did they made the woman's day since they always left her a nice tip.

"Mamoru already ate? That's not like him now." Minako said looking around at the others.

They all had finally gotten Mamoru to wait for them unlike in the past when it was hard to get Mamoru to join them and stay long.

"He did have company." The waitress said making the group look at her.

"Mamoru, my brother, had company?" Rei asked the surprise in her voice and in her eyes.

"Yes….. A child was with him." The waitress said wondering if she should tell about the looks.

"A child?" Ami asked for the group.

"Well a young boy, looked to be maybe thirteen or fourteen years of age."

Everyone including the waitress looked to Rei who looked back just as surprised as them all.

Mamoru closed his front door and followed Usagi after he removed his own shoes placing them beside hers. They walked into the living room then over to the bedroom and Mamoru placed the bags in his arms down dropping his wallet along side them.

"I better get this food put away." Mamoru said picking up the two bags with the food.

"I'll help you!" Usagi exclaimed following Mamoru to the kitchen.

They worked together getting the food put away then went back to the bedroom and Mamoru helped Usagi put her three new shirts and two new pants away. He had wanted to buy a few more but Usagi wouldn't let him.

Mamoru missed seeing Usagi putting her new panties away. She hid them under the other clothes. She was glad that he hadn't been paying attention while the cashier rung up the items.

Mamoru gave her the bag of white socks and smiled while Usagi opened them and put a pair on and stuck her feet out to show him while smiling.

Mamoru smiled and walked over and put the new outfit he had bought away smiling as he thought about the heart attack he would give to Rei after she saw him in it.

"Hey! Let's go and see a movie. The day is still early!" Mamoru said pulling Usagi up from the floor.

Usagi nodded in agreement while she watched Mamoru picking up the bags and putting them in the trash.

They left out together being missed by only ten minutes by Rei and the others who had shown up to visit.

Rei knocked on the door again before she reached for her key and unlocked Mamoru's door. She walked in and turned off the alarm and followed the others as they all walked in and looked around noticing that Mamoru wasn't there.

Rei walked up to the loft and over to the bathroom while she called out Mamoru's name. She soon joined the others in the living room. Rei glanced in his bedroom.

"He's not here." Nephrite said sitting down on a chair.

"I wonder where he is. It's Sunday, he should be up in his office working like always." Kunzite said as he joined Nephrite by sitting on the chair's arm.

"Hey Rei is Mamoru back to collecting stuff animals?" Minako asked making Rei and the others look in her direction seeing Minako holding Usagi's stuff black cat.

Rei walked over and took it.

"He might be. That boy was always a mystery." Rei said looking at the cat before she placed it back down on the coffee table. Everyone in the room wondered if Mamoru still had his collection since they hadn't seen it in a long time.

Mamoru did… and he had the animals locked up in a special closet that was nothing but shelves, by the washer and dryer where one older nosy sister and friends wouldn't see them and pick on him again.

"Come on everyone, Mamoru isn't home and I for one do not want to be around when he does show up. Remember the last time he showed up and we were here waiting. I don't want another yelling at. Mamoru might be shy but get him mad, all hell breaks loose." Zoisite said before taking Ami's arm and walking to the door.

The others joined and Jadeite waited for Rei to reset the alarm before closing the locked door.

The group rode the elevator in silence. They walked out to the sidewalk never noticing the two people on the Kawasaki KR 250 rive past. The group left the area while Mamoru parked and helped Usagi take off her helmet.

Usagi stood to the side putting her hat back on while watching Mamoru close his storage door.

"Dang, I can't believe I forgot my wallet. Hey! Did you like my bike?"

"Yes it was fun riding on it! I've never gone so fast. It was scary at first but I trusted you."

"I had the feeling you would enjoy it also."

Mamoru held the door open to the building and watched Usagi walking past and over to the elevator. They got on and Mamoru looked down seeing Usagi looking up at him.

"Is something wrong Usa?"

"No. I was just wondering what we will do tomorrow."

"I have a meeting I have to be in at work in the morning. If you like you can come with me."

"Really?"

"Yes Usa but you will have to wait in my office alone. Promise me you wouldn't leave the room until I show up."

"I promise."

Mamoru had to smile again as he walked off the elevator with Usagi right beside him.

Mamoru went in to his place and grabbed his wallet while Usagi waited in the hallway. They were soon leaving and going back to the movie theater.

Mamoru got happy after he noticed that Usagi liked the same candy as him and how she seemed happy that they got there in time to see the previews.

Unlike Rei and the others, Usagi didn't complain that they got to the movies early and that made Mamoru happy and pleased that he found someone like him.

He liked having the child near him. It made it easier to get along with Usagi since it seemed they had a lot in common. It made him feel like a big brother and Mamoru had always wanted to be a big brother.

To be continued.

_I don't know if anyone knows that the __Kawasaki__ KR 250 was from the 1980's and since I'm trying to keep the time frame in that decade I needed a motorcycle from the 80's. So I picked that one. DON'T be surprised if I post the next chapter later since it's almost ready! AND we meet Mamoru's father. EvaC_


	6. Chapter 6

_One more for today then I need to do my work. Enjoy!_

Chapter SIX

The next morning found Mamoru rushing himself and Usagi to leave. They rushed to his work and Mamoru unlocked the office door and let Usagi walk into his office first.

After he had the door closed Mamoru sighed being glad that they had arrived before the others. He was also glad that he had a private office now. He didn't know how he would have worked with the others with Usagi beside him.

Mamoru walked over to his desk and told Usagi to have a seat while he started his work day.

Usagi sat there quietly and watched his every move. Her body did jump when they heard the door start to open.

Mamoru looked up from his computer while glancing toward Usagi wondering if he should have hidden her but it was too late.

The door opened and Mamoru sighed and right away stood up and bowed before he walked over to the man who was still by the door.

"Good morning Father."

"Morning son how was your first long weekend?"

"It was great."

Usagi stood up and watched father and son hug and talk. She suddenly bowed when Mamoru's father noticed her and looked over.

"Oh father this is my friend Usa. Usa, this is my father Chiba Kaemon." Mamoru said a little fast which didn't go unnoticed by his father who looked at him sideways before looking back to Usagi who was still bowing.

"Does your friend have a last name?" Kaemon asked looking back toward Mamoru who looked back and shook his head no.

Kaemon looked between Mamoru and Usagi who was now standing straight and looking at him and he smiled while his eyes traveled her body finally settling on her face looking at her for some time.

"I have a feeling that the way you both met will be interesting and I can't wait to hear the story but for now we have a meeting to get to son. Will Usa be okay in here alone?"

"Yes." Mamoru and Usagi both said at the same time.

Kaemon only smiled and nodded his head. He walked to the door and out with Mamoru, who had told Usagi he would be right back, following.

Kaemon looked back into the room wondering what Usa stood for as he looked at her before the door was closed. Usagi still stood there with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes looking down. Kaemon knew that most of the young boys kept there hands down their sides when they bowed. He wondered why the girl in Mamoru's office was wearing boy clothes.

"How did you meet her?" Kaemon asked after he and Mamoru were alone on the elevator.

"Usa is a boy Father. I met him one night last week after he picked my wallet from me." Mamoru said before telling his father how he and Usagi had met and about Mamoru letting Usagi stay with him for the time being.

Kaemon stood there only smiling knowing damn well that Usagi was female and wondering how long it would take his son to notice the truth. Kaemon chuckled to himself deciding he would keep his mouth closed for now about Mamoru's house guest.

He thought it would do his only son some good to have a female so close in his life, one he could get to know. Kaemon knew that when Mamoru finally learned the truth about Usagi then maybe Mamoru would realize that not all females were like his ex.

Usagi walked over after the door was closed and sat down in Mamoru's chair. Being bored she started to look in the desk drawers not finding anything out of the ordinary.

She looked to the door quick after she heard some voices out in the lobby area close to the door. Usagi got up and ran to the door and hide behind it after the knock and the door was opened and someone looked in. She heard the person telling someone else that Mamoru wasn't there. The door was closed and Usagi sighed. She sat down where she was, deciding she didn't want to be seen by anyone until Mamoru showed back up. He showed back up an hour later with a muffin and some juice.

"Here Usa I forgot that you didn't eat breakfast." Mamoru said walking to his desk. He looked around seeing Usagi stand up from the corner by the door.

Usagi walked over to him and sat down and started on the muffin while telling him thanks.

"Why were you hiding?" Mamoru asked as he sat down and watched Usagi. He had eaten one in the meeting.

"Someone opened the door and looked in. I didn't want them to see me since I didn't know what you wanted me to say to someone." Usagi answered between bites.

"Smart." Mamoru answered as he stood up and walked to the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone to barge in.

He turned around and watched Usagi wondering what he should tell the others about his little guest. Mamoru walked back over and sat down and answered his phone.

Usagi finished eating and sat as quiet as a mouse and only watched Mamoru work. Mamoru looked at her at one time and handed her a pad of paper and a pen and after covering the mouth piece on the phone he told Usagi to draw.

Usagi took the items then drew her legs up so she could rest the paper on her knees. She started doodling different things while Mamoru continued with his business. She looked up at one time hours later and looked to the door after they heard the knock.

Mamoru ran to the door and opened it before opening it fully so his father could walk in.

"It's past lunch time and you haven't left. Now I know you are use to missing lunch but I'm sure Usa would like to eat." Kaemon said first looking to Mamoru then over to Usagi who was placing the pad of paper down on Mamoru's desk.

Mamoru glanced at his watch then back up.

"I'm sorry Usa I forgot lunch." Mamoru said walking toward her since Usagi was standing up.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and smiled which didn't go unnoticed by his father. He knew from Mamoru that Usagi was homeless and about her parents and that had the man wondering all morning about her. He had guessed that she dressed the way she did for protection.

"Why don't you both join me for lunch? I'm free now. And being one of the bosses I can eat when I want." Kaemon said before he smiled again after the two looked at him.

"Thank you that would be nice. Come on Usa." Mamoru said leading the way to his father with Usagi right by his side.

Kaemon followed them out then lead the way to his waiting car. They got in and Usagi and Mamoru sat across from the man in the back of the limo. Usagi sat there wondering where the other workers were at since the commons area was empty. She looked out the window wondering if the workers went some place else for lunch.

"I heard from your mother and she will not be back for another week. Her Aunt took a turn for the worst. I hope she makes it, I hate funerals." Kaemon said while he looked at Mamoru who was only nodding his head before he glanced to Usagi.

Kaemon knew he had lied to his son. His wife was on her way back and would be home before the night was over.

But he and the woman had talked about Mamoru and his house guest. They both knew since Mamoru had said that he was waiting for his mother to get home to talk to her about Usagi and what he should do about his guest.

Mamoru's mother agreed with her husband to let Mamoru be alone for awhile longer with Usagi. They both agreed not to let anyone else know that Usagi was a girl since they both wanted Mamoru to find out on his own. Any ways, Mamoru always did like doing things on his own as a child.

The limo came to a stop outside of a restaurant and Usagi followed Mamoru and Kaemon out of the limo. She looked around while she followed them into the restaurant being surprised by how fancy the place was.

She glanced down being glad that she was wearing one of the new shirts and pants that Mamoru had bought her since they were both nice. She wondered for a moment what it would be like to show up there in a pretty dress and on Mamoru's arm.

Usagi stood back while the matradee greeted Kaemon then Mamoru. Usagi half hide behind Mamoru only moving after he touched her back to make her follow the man and his father to their table. The restaurant wasn't full since most had already eaten.

Usagi sat down between Mamoru and his father and took the menu from the waiter. She glanced at it with her eyes opening wider since the words were in Italian. It didn't go unnoticed by Kaemon or even Mamoru.

"Usa we are in a Italian restaurant and if you like I can place your order. I do know a few Italian words not many but enough to order." Mamoru said as he removed the menu from her hands. Usagi only nodded her head while she looked at him.

Mamoru smiled at her before he looked back at the menu wondering what Usagi would like before thinking about the foods he himself liked.

"Excuse me but is there a bathroom near?" Usagi asked looking around.

"Over there to the left." Kaemon told her while he pointed.

Usagi looked back at him and said thanks then stood up and walked away.

Kaemon glanced at Mamoru who was still reading the menu he smiled again and looked back toward where Usagi was walking.

"Son I'll be right back." Kaemon said as he stood up and started to follow Usagi. He hid after he spotted her looking at the bathroom doors then around before she slowly opened the men's restroom. The door closed fast after she spotted a man at the urinal. Usagi walked to the girl's restroom and looked in before she walked in.

Kaemon smiled once again and walked back to Mamoru who was placing his order with the waiter. Kaemon sat down, told the waiter what he wanted and started talking to Mamoru about work.

Kaemon almost stood up after Usagi showed back up but caught himself since he didn't want Mamoru to look at him wondering.

Usagi sat and watched the two while they talked being glad that Kaemon didn't ask her any questions. Her eyes widened after the waiter placed her plate down in front of her because of all the food on it. Usagi wondered if she was going to get fat since she had been eating so well the last few days.

She glanced over at Mamoru's plate and saw that he had the same thing as her. Mamoru noticed her looking and picked up his fork and started to eat. Usagi glanced to Kaemon who smiled and picked up his fork while he watched Usagi out of the corner of his eyes.

He smiled to himself as he watched her eat noticing the manners she had. She didn't eat like a teen boy would. His mind really started to wonder more about this girl, who was acting like a boy in front of his son, was all about. And Kaemon couldn't wait to find out.

The three ate mostly in silence since they were all hungry. At one time Mamoru left the table leaving his father and Usagi alone and after he was gone Usagi looked down to her plate and pushed a meatball around. It didn't go unnoticed by Kaemon that she watched Mamoru walking away.

"So Usa tell me, what does your name stand for if you know?" Kaemon suddenly asked making Usagi look at him.

"Rabbit I think. That's what my mom always told me… Yes its rabbit." Usagi said picking up the meatball and taking a bite not thinking anything about what Kaemon asked since she was relaxed.

She suddenly giggled then said more to herself with the food in her mouth, "She always told me that she loved rabbits but couldn't have one for a pet so she named me after them."

Usagi spotted Mamoru walking back and smiled missing Kaemon mouth her name once before he smiled as it hit him what her first name really was.

Mamoru sat down and smiled after spotting Usagi smiling at him.

"Did you like that dish?" Mamoru asked handing his plate to the waiter.

"Yes it was delicious." Usagi said while she wiped her mouth with her napkin before replacing it gently back on her lap which didn't go unnoticed by Kaemon who only smiled knowing that not many teen boy's would have done that. Not even Mamoru had as a teen and Kaemon knew that Mamoru had been soft as a child.

"We will come back one night and you can try the desserts we don't have time right now." Mamoru said to Usagi who didn't answer him. She looked at him and smiled and stood up when he did following his father.

Kaemon lead the way out and waited for Mamoru and Usagi to get into his limo before following. He sat there looking at Usagi now and then and at one time when she looked up at him they made eye contact until Usagi looked away first missing Kaemon raise an eyebrow while he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Father, are you okay?" Mamoru asked since he did noticed.

"Yes son I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something." Kaemon said looking to his son.

Mamoru looked back and started to talk about a new project that he was thinking of doing for the business. He didn't notice his father not really paying attention. Mamoru got happy when his father only told him to do it and to bring it up at the next meeting.

After arriving at the office Usagi once again followed Mamoru to his office the whole way there she looked to the floor missing the other workers who watched Mamoru and his guest going into his office.

The others looked to Kaemon who went straight to his office while his mind raced a mile a minute as he realized who Usagi reminded him of.

To be continued

_So Kaemon thinks he knows about Usagi. I wonder what he is thinking? hee hee hee - Until next time...Enjoy your days of reading and be like me this weekend and RELAX! EvaC._


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry I didn't post this on Saturday. I got busy with life. Any ways here is the next chapter enjoy. EvaC._

Chapter SEVEN

Many hours went by and Usagi looked out the window noticing that it was dark outside. She looked over to Mamoru who was busy typing now and then. Usagi stood up and walked to the door and peeked out noticing the place was empty. She walked back over to Mamoru's desk and touched his shoulder. She grinned when Mamoru jumped as he looked at her.

"Usa you okay?"

"Yes Mamoru I was wondering where everyone went."

Mamoru looked at his watch and his eyes flew open.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot the time. Come on let's go home." Mamoru said looking back to the computer to put it to rest for the night. Usagi stood back and watched and waited.

They walked out together and Usagi followed him down the street going back to his place for the night. They both never noticed his father's limo.

"That girl is the one you want me to check out?" A man asked Kaemon after Usagi and Mamoru turned the corner.

"Yes. I know Usagi looks like a boy from the clothes but she is female. I will go over to my sons place and see if he knows anything else but for now check out what I want you too about her mother and I think her father." Kaemon said looking to his private detective who was nodding his head.

"This picture will help. I wish I knew what color her hair was." The detective said looking at the photo that Kaemon had taken earlier without Mamoru and Usagi knowing.

"I'll find out for you. I'll call you sometime tomorrow or the next day."

"Thank you Mr. Chiba. I'll be waiting for your call." The detective said before he got out of the limo and into his own car.

The detective watched the limo drive away and his smile grew, being glad to have another job by Mr. Chiba. He liked that the man paid him on time and handsomely.

The first time his service was needed was when Kaemon had him check out the man his daughter Rei was dating, wanting to make sure Jadeite was going to be the right man for his daughter. Then there was the time that Kaemon had the man look for the woman who had done his son wrong, wanting to make sure she was really gone from their area. The last time was when Mamoru had gone missing and Kaemon wanted him found. And now this time…

The detective smiled even more knowing that he would get a bonus if he found out everything that Kaemon wanted to know and quickly about one Usagi, going by the name Usa no last name, at the moment.

Since it was late out, Mamoru stopped on the way home and purchased a hot meal for him and Usagi before they went to his place.

Mamoru ate his food fast and was soon up in the loft wanting to work on the project so he could present it at the next meeting in a few days. He would show those others at work that he just wasn't in his position because of his father.

Usagi finished eating and cleaned up before she went and got ready for bed. She fixed the couch before going to the bathroom to change clothes. She looked at herself in the full length mirror and wiggled her behind loving how the panty felt against her skin being happy once again that she finally had some to wear. She rewrapped her chest then put on the shirt and sweats Mamoru had given to her the first night since she loved to sleep in them.

Usagi took the time to brush her hair and once again put the braid down her back tucked inside the clothes. She left the room and walked over to the couch looking up seeing Mamoru at his desk with his head down. Usagi thought about going to tell him night but changed her mind since she would have to walk down the steps and she didn't want him to see her braid.

Even if she had gone up Mamoru was too busy to have noticed her hair at the moment. When his mind was on work he thought about work and nothing else and this project was going to be a make it or break it for him.

Usagi got under the covers and settled down for the night, holding her cat tight while sleep over took her. She never knew when Kaemon showed up to visit for a few minutes with Mamoru or that the man just looked at her while she slept.

Kaemon was able to get a better picture of Usagi and only smiled and nodded his head knowing that he would be right on who he thought Usagi's parents were. She looked too much like her mother and father to not be their daughter and Kaemon knew who both were, very well.

As a matter of fact Usagi's father was someone Kaemon played golf with some times not often since he couldn't stand the man's company for long. And they both attended many of the business and social functions Kaemon and his wife attended.

Kaemon started to frown while wondering to himself why Usagi believed that her mother was dead. He knew for a fact that if he was right, Usagi's mother was really only a few hours away from their area. He wondered why Usagi had been living in foster homes then on the streets and not with her parents. They had money and her father was very powerful in the business world.

Kaemon knew that if he was right, then Usagi would be the story of the year in their social circle and that thought worried him a lot.

He thought about the scandal it would bring not worried about her parents but for Usagi. And he suddenly felt the need to protect Usagi knowing that there was no way that she would be able to handle the information and even her parents, after not being raised in that environment.

Kaemon gave a sigh and walked back up to Mamoru's office and finally learned about Mamoru's project and he was impressed. He made Mamoru nervous after he told him that he was going to let Mamoru do everything at the meeting alone. It was Mamoru's idea and baby so Mamoru would have to do everything alone. The man had said.

Kaemon soon left after that, looking at Usagi from the door one more time as she slept. He glanced up seeing Mamoru busy writing something down while thinking that once he found out all that his detective found out then he would inform Mamoru on what he learned. He wouldn't say anything at the moment since Mamoru had his mind on work and Usagi seemed happy with Mamoru not knowing the truth about her sex. It gave Kaemon time to learn all that he could before all hell broke loose.

But if Kaemon was right about her parents then the two would have to be told and Kaemon wondered if her parents would demand Usagi to be brought to them. She was after all their only rightful heir.

Kaemon closed the door and walked to the elevator telling himself that if he was right about everything then he would make sure Usagi wasn't taken by her parents. If she believed that her mother died when she was eight and knew nothing about who her father was then way should she go with them now?

They both acted like they didn't have a child and if they did know about her they had treated her in one of the worst ways possible. Having Usagi living away from them when they had that large mansion and a least two vacation homes, then she was on the streets alone trying to make it. No it wasn't right and it made Kaemon mad thinking about it.

Kaemon went home to talk once again with his wife, Chikako who agreed with him on everything and told she would help also.

That night Mamoru didn't really get any rest after his father left. He opened his desk draw and saw Usagi's bag of papers thinking to himself that he would give them to his father later since he had forgotten them when his father had been asking questions. Mamoru closed the draw and started working again praying to himself that his idea would work.

Usagi found Mamoru in the morning still at his desk in the chair sleeping. She woke him up and Mamoru freaked out until he noticed that he had plenty of time since Usagi had woken early. She had watched him enough the day before to know that he liked to be at work before the others.

For the next few days Mamoru was a nervous wreck. Usagi made sure he got up in the mornings and even made the meals since he was busy. She even made them a lunch so Mamoru wouldn't have to stop work to eat. He could eat at his desk.

While in his office Usagi sat and drew or read some books that Mamoru had told her to bring. But most of the time she would sit and watch Mamoru.

He wouldn't answer his phone at home knowing he didn't need any distractions. He could always call Rei and the others later after the meeting. He didn't need to worry about Rei that week, since she had to do some traveling for work so she wasn't around the area.

Usagi ended up helping Mamoru by getting the papers in order and in the folders that Mamoru was going to hand out at the meeting. That saved him an extra day with her helping.

The morning of the meeting at the end of the week, Usagi noticing how nervous Mamoru still was told him that she could wait to eat so they could get to the office extra early so Mamoru could set up the meeting room so he would be ready. She even helped him get the room ready before going and hiding in his office.

Three hours later Usagi looked up from the chair she was in and heard the door being opened and saw Mamoru walking in while she heard some people congratulating him. Mamoru was red in the face and smiling and bowing his thanks while mumbling the word.

Mamoru sighed after he got the door closed and leaned against it. He opened his eyes and saw Usagi standing in front of him and he smiled again. Mamoru reached and grabbed Usagi by her shoulders.

"I did it! The bosses love my idea and are going to do it. Ha I showed them all! Calling me a baby boy who only got were I was because of my father….. Well no more of that!" Mamoru said while he let Usagi go and walked around her and went to his desk missing the bright smile on her face and in her eyes.

Usagi followed and sat down in her chair while she smiled being happy for Mamoru.

"The only bad thing now is that I have to work a little harder for the next few months. But I will! I'm not married so I don't have a family to worry about needing my attention, just myself." Mamoru said leaning back in his chair letting his eyes close while he smiled.

"It's easy when it's just you." Usagi said looking down thinking.

Mamoru's eyes flew open and he looked at her remembering once again that she was there. There had been many times that he forgot she was near him since she was so quiet and when he did remember he was glad that she was there helping him out.

Mamoru was suddenly glad that he had Usagi, who he was starting to think of as a little brother, staying with him and helping him out that week.

"That's true but sometimes its lonely being alone." Mamoru said.

"I thought you said you like being alone."

"I do but it's nice to have a friend to share things with right?"

"True." Usagi said looking up and giving him a smile.

Mamoru smiled back before he answered his phone. He hung up soon after and started going over a few papers.

"Mamoru why aren't you married?"

Mamoru glanced toward Usagi seeing her looking at him. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked up to the ceiling.

"I almost did get married a few years ago but it didn't work out." He said with his voice soft.

Usagi kept silent and only looked at him.

Mamoru looked at her and said, "Take my word boy, don't trust the opposite sex. They will stab you in the back and take what they can."

Usagi didn't answer him and only looked back down after Mamoru went back to his papers.

Usagi sat there her mind wondering about Mamoru and why he said what he just did. She figured by his reaction that a girl had hurt him in the past and that really made Usagi wonder who it was and what she had done to him.

Usagi wondered what he would say when she told Mamoru that she was a female for Usagi knew that she would have to tell him soon. Usagi sighed wondering how and when to tell him the truth.

Mamoru glanced to Usagi seeing that she seemed lost in thought. He wondered if he shouldn't have said what he did to her thinking he had turned the boy off of girls. He sighed knowing he would talk to Usagi later and explain what he had meant to say.

Mamoru looked to the door after it started to open knowing it was his father for he was the only one there who opened his door without knocking.

Kaemon walked in with a smile on his face looking first at Usagi then over to Mamoru who had stood up.

"Go home son for the rest of the day. You earned it." Kaemon said.

"Really?"

"Yes son leave for the day and start your weekend early. It's my present to you for doing such a wonderful job and showing those others up."

"Thank you!" Mamoru said giving his father a hug before walking back to his desk to clean it up for the day.

Usagi started to pick up the books and put them in the bag that Mamoru had told her to use. She glanced over toward Kaemon as he stood there smiling and watching her.

Usagi worked faster then walked over to Mamoru after he locked his desk and walked to the door. They walked out together and once again Mamoru was congratulated by the others. He couldn't get out fast enough for his liking.

Mamoru for a second wished he wouldn't have done such a good job. He really didn't like all the attention. But he felt good and as he walked beside Usagi to his place, Mamoru was glad that he did so well. He didn't want to think how the others would have laughed if he had done badly. He would have felt bad thinking he had disappointed his father.

Mamoru walked into his room and changed out of his business suit. He walked out and saw Usagi looking out the windows. Mamoru watched her thinking of where he could take her as a thank you for helping him out that week. For Mamoru knew that if it hadn't have been for Usagi's help he wouldn't have done so well.

Mamoru started walking to her and stood beside her while asking if she wanted to go to the beach. Usagi looked up at him her eyes wide and she shook her head. No couldn't let him see her in swimming trunks. Usagi thought as a blush appeared on her face.

Mamoru looked away then back and smiled before asking about going to an amusement park.

That got a big smile from Usagi who nodded her head fast. Mamoru smiled back and looked away before he started walking to the front door with Usagi following.

If Mamoru would have been paying closer attention he would have noticed the looks in Usagi's eyes each time she looked at him.

He would have wondered if a young boy was falling in love with him or if it was really a girl falling for the older man who had saved her.

Usagi got on behind Mamoru on his motorcycle and grabbed his waist holding his body tight while Mamoru drove down the street loving that the day seemed to be perfect. He smiled thinking that the day couldn't get any better.

They arrived at the amusement park and spent the afternoon playing the games and riding the rides. They ate so much candy that they both almost got sick beside each other by some trash cans and both started laughing while they sat down on a bench to catch their breath.

Usagi sat there trying to remember ever having such a wonderful day in her life while Mamoru sat there smiling as he looked to Usagi thinking about the best friend he had finally found being happy that he could be himself. He wondered what Rei and the others would think if they saw him there at the park acting childish and his smile only grew.

And for the first time in a long time Mamoru and even Usagi was having the time of their lives. So much fun, that they both never noticed the woman standing in the back ground watching them and wondering.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter EIGHT

Mamoru started to sit back a little better to get comfortable but he looked up and around feeling like he was being watched. He sat up fast seeing the woman looking in his and Usagi's direction and for a split second thought it was his ex until he noticed the woman was much older and dressed nicely.

Mamoru blinked his eyes realizing the woman was someone who his parents knew. He had met her briefly at a past party. He wondered for a second why the woman was at the amusement park of all places.

He sat back and glanced to Usagi who was looking up at him with the biggest smile on her face. Mamoru stood up and held his hand out to Usagi. She glanced at it before taking it letting him pull her up to stand.

"Come on I know some place you would like and we can eat a late lunch and early dinner there. And since it is Friday I'm sure some of my friends will show up and you can meet them." Mamoru said while letting Usagi's hand go as he started walking to his motorcycle.

Usagi followed wondering where they would be going next. She got on the bike after Mamoru did and once again hung on to him while he drove off.

The woman who had been watching them shook her head after they were out of sight. She looked to her left after she heard her name being called out only to sigh in frustration after seeing her ex lover/brother-in-law walking toward her.

"Takai what do you want? I told you we can't be seen alone together again. You know how much he hates you and if my husband finds out anything…." Akako said glaring at the man who stopped in front of her.

"Oh chill Akako, my brother isn't going to find out about our past escapades so relax." Takai the man said interrupting her.

He started walking toward the bench where Mamoru and Usagi had just been sitting on. Akako followed him and sat down as far from him as she could. She couldn't let anyone think they were together. No her husband warned her not to talk to his younger brother alone again and she wasn't about to mess anything up with what she had with him. She almost did many years ago.

"What did you want now? I'm not going to get you any more money. You heard your brother last time." Akako said, while taking out a cigarette then turning to Takai to let him light it for her.

Takai did and watched her take a few puffs before shaking his head after she blew smoke towards him. He glared at her knowing that she knew he hated cigarette smoke. Akako only smiled before taking another drag.

Takai wondered what he had ever seen in her. Sure she was a good lay the times they had been together. And the times she got him money helped but she was nothing else to him now as the years went by. Akako was now just his older brother's trophy second wife who Takai knew married his brother only for the money and who to Takai was losing her looks as time went by thanks to the smoking and the many drinks she had each day.

Takai remembered the first time he had seen Akako and how he had to have her. She was close to his age older then him by five years unlike his older brother who much older than them both and she had the look and the body to match. He worked hard at letting her know what he wanted and made sure he was always around while her husband traveled and conducted business. Why should Takai worry about working when his brother took care of it? Takai was never one to work but a good party….he was there.

Yes Takai was there for Akako when her husband left her all alone and Takai took advantage of her loneliness getting the sex he wanted and then the money he needed. But now over the years, he only dealt with her because she was his sister-in-law.

Takai wondered many times if his brother's first wife hadn't have died if the man would have been nicer. His brother had changed becoming mean and hateful after the woman died and it always made Takai wonder how it could have been.

Akako looked towards Takai again and again blew smoke to him liking that he was getting upset.

"I don't want money I have plenty thanks to the two new women I'm dating. I don't need that old mans money and as soon as my lawyer is done with the old fool I'll have my part of our fathers money that is rightfully mine….. This is something else….I wanted to ask you something and thought to do it away from anywhere my brother would be." Takai said waving the smoke away from him.

Akako smiled and took another drag. She looked at her manicured nails and said, "Well you picked a great place I know he would never be seen in a place like this….What do you want to ask?"

"Have you noticed or felt like someone…. anyone watching you these last few days?" Takai asked getting straight to the point, no point in staying in her company longer then he had too.

He at first thought Akako didn't hear him and if she did he didn't think she would answer.

Akako slowly turned towards him and they made eye contact and Akako slowly nodded her head.

"You don't think the old man is up to something again?"

"No Takai. I have been good and this is the first time in a long time that I have seen you or anyone alone. It's not my husband."

"Then who? If you did something and are trying to involve me…"

"Oh shut up! I haven't done anything…and you called me!" Akako just about screamed turning away from him.

Takai turned away from her and they both sat on the bench each lost in their own thoughts. They never noticed a man in a dark suit with shades on taking a picture of them sitting there.

The detective lowered his camera and wondered who the man beside the woman, he was watching, was. He knew it wasn't her husband because this new man was at least fifteen years younger than her husband.

He took one more picture then another close up one of the man then left the area before he could be spotted, going home to develop the film knowing his client would be happy with what he found out.

Mamoru parked and got off his motorcycle after Usagi did. He walked toward a building with Usagi right beside him.

Mamoru walked in and looked around not really surprised that none of his friends were there yet. He looked at his watch and smiled knowing they would be showing up soon.

Mamoru walked to a counter while Usagi followed him as her eyes looked at everything. She noticed they were in an arcade, one that she had passed by weeks ago. She had wanted to go in but at the time there was too many people there and Usagi didn't really like crowds in small places.

She sat down beside Mamoru and continued to look around noticing that Mamoru seemed to be looking for someone. She watched as he suddenly smiled and she turned her head to see what Mamoru was smiling at.

Usagi watched while a young man around Mamoru's age spotted Mamoru and smiled back then waved his hand. Mamoru waved back and the other man was soon walking over to him and Usagi.

"Mamoru! How you doing you young pup! Where have you been it's been awhile?" The other man said while slapping Mamoru on his back.

Mamoru smiled and stood up and gave the man a hug before sitting back down beside Usagi who watched them both.

"I'm doing well Motoki how are you doing?" Mamoru asked watching the other guy as Motoki walked around the counter.

Motoki stopped on the other side standing in front of Mamoru. He smiled and went to turn around only to stop after he spotted Usagi sitting beside Mamoru looking at him.

Mamoru noticed Motoki looking to Usagi and said, "Oh Motoki this is a new friend of mine, Usa and Usa this is an old friend of mine, very old, Motoki."

Motoki continued to smile as he held his hand out for Usagi to shake which she did fast.

"Don't listen to him I'm not old only two years older than this little witty baby boy. Yes Mamoru is the baby of the group." Motoki said pointing toward Mamoru who only shook his head while he smiled also.

Usagi smiled back and continued to look at Motoki sizing him up.

"Motoki and I met our last year of school and were room mates in college Usa." Mamoru said turning his head toward Usagi who looked away from Motoki to look to Mamoru. She nodded her head in understanding.

"So where did you meet Usa?" Motoki asked as he handed them something to drink.

Mamoru smiled while Usagi looked down turning red.

"Let's just say on the street outside of the movie theater one night." Mamoru said.

Motoki looked at him then over toward Usagi who continued to look down with her whole face redder.

"Oh no baby boy! You need to explain more than that!"

"Usa picked my pocket and took off with my wallet. I was going to let him go but remembered I had tickets in there so I took off following and found him…Since then we have become friends. I'm letting him stay with me for awhile." Mamoru answered.

Motoki smiled and leaned over toward Usagi who looked up at him.

"It's a good thing you gave him the wallet back we don't want to make Baby Mamoru cry." Motoki said before he laughed while Mamoru told him to shut up and Usagi smiled while she glanced between the two.

Mamoru joined in the laughter before he ordered something to eat. Motoki took Usagi's order which happened to be the same thing Mamoru was getting since she copied him.

After Motoki left to make their food, Mamoru stood up and walked toward an empty table telling Usagi to follow him. Usagi did and sat down beside him.

"Motoki is a trip and he loves to play jokes so check your food before you take a bite. You just might find a rubber bug in there or something else."

"Hey don't tell him that I'm not like that any more." Motoki said while he sat down across from the two.

"Yeah right!"

"Hey I might mess with your food but never a new friend." Motoki said leaning back after he winked at Usagi who suddenly giggled.

"Hey Mamoru! See Nephrite I told you he would be here!" The three in the booth heard yelled making them all look over to the front door.

Mamoru and Motoki both smiled seeing Nephrite and Kunzite walking toward them. Usagi shifted her body and chair over just a little closer to Mamoru.

The four guys all shook hands and greeted each other and both Nephrite and Kunzite looked down to Usagi who glanced up at them then looked back down.

"Hey guys how are you both doing?" Mamoru asked.

"Do you both want the usual and are the others coming?" Motoki asked while he stood up.

"Yes please." Kunzite said taking the spot Motoki had been in.

"Yeah they are coming should be here any minute so you might what to get their drinks ready." Nephrite said while he sat down beside Kunzite across from Usagi.

Motoki nodded and walked away.

"Where have you been Mamoru?" Nephrite asked looking from Usagi over to Mamoru.

Mamoru looked back seeing the two guys both glancing at Usagi now and then.

"I was busy working." Mamoru said.

"Yeah we heard about your project. Congrats on making it work and it seems that it will help the businesses out. You are the talk at all the businesses." Kunzite said reaching over to pat Mamoru on his back.

"Minako!" He suddenly called out and waved after spotting his wife walking in with Ami, Zoisite and Makoto.

Nephrite stood up after Makoto was near and hugged and kissed her. Mamoru and Usagi both watched the others greet each other and Usagi noticed that Mamoru did stand up and greet them also but he didn't seem to be as friendly as they were.

"Where's Jadeite and Rei?" Mamoru asked sitting back down.

"Right here you jack ass." Jadeite said.

Usagi turned her head before looking back down after she spotted Rei who was smiling at Mamoru after she hugged the others.

Mamoru stood up and gave the two a hug and gave Rei a kiss on her cheek making it fast. He looked at Usagi after she moved a little closer again to his body after he sat back down. Mamoru looked up noticing that the others were silent and looking between him and Usagi.

"Mamoru who is your new friend?" Rei asked while she raised an eyebrow.

Mamoru looked at her then back at Usagi who was looking down, before he looked at the others again.

"This is Usa." Mamoru said. Before the others could say anything Mamoru reached in his pocket and took out some money and turned toward Usagi and said, "Here Usa why don't you go and play some games."

Usagi looked at him then the money. She looked back up at his face like she was going to say something before taking the money and standing up. She walked away not looking at the others.

"That boy….I've seen him somewhere." Rei said while taking the chair beside Mamoru.

She and the others looked to Mamoru again. He looked at her and smiled knowing he was blushing a little.

"Hey isn't that boy the one whose been seen with you at work?" Zoisite asked looking to Mamoru who looked up and nodded his head as he watched Makoto nod her head also.

"Yeah your little shadow we've been calling him. He follows Mamoru everywhere but to the meetings and the bathroom." Makoto said this time Zoisite nodding his head in agreement.

"That's a girl." Minako said more to herself.

None of the others were listening to her since Zoisite and Makoto were both telling the others about how Mamoru had brought Usagi with him to work all that week.

Minako moved her head to look around the others and watched Usagi who was just sitting in front of a video game.

"Ha Mamoru made a little friend and he is little compared to Mamoru's tall frame!" Kunzite said before he laughed along with the other guys while Mamoru only smiled.

"No I haven't been at the main office….I've seen him somewhere else." Rei said turning around and looking at Usagi who was still just sitting at the game not moving.

Mamoru turned around also and noticed Usagi not playing, he wondered what was wrong.

"Hey is that child the same one that Yui, the waitress saw you with last Sunday? The one you treated to breakfast." Kunzite asked.

Mamoru looked at him and only nodded his head.

Nephrite, Kunzite and Jadeite all started laughing when Zoisite said, "She thinks you were treating Usa to a….thank you meal. She thinks you are gay!"

Mamoru smiled as his eyes rolled and started to shake his head as the four laughed harder.

"Maybe he is! Mamoru is a mystery after all isn't that right Rei!" Makoto said with a laugh which got the guys laughing harder even more after Ami said as a joke that Yui said that Mamoru liked them young.

"He's seventeen." Mamoru said since he didn't want them to think Usagi was younger.

Mamoru once again rolled his eyes while Rei looked back at him before looking down to think and Minako continued to watch Usagi.

"It was some weeks ago….I know I've seen him somewhere….but where?" Rei said at first more to herself then to Mamoru since they had made eye contact.

"Yes Rei it's true you saw Usa before….on a street." Mamoru said with his voice a little soft.

Rei turned and looked at him seeing Mamoru red in his face. He glanced at her then down.

"That night we went to dinner at that new restaurant you wanted to try." Mamoru almost whispered knowing Rei was about to go off on him.

"Dinner?... That wallet taker! That homeless hooligan!" Rei said a little loud then got silent while she glanced toward where Usagi was sitting. She then turned toward Mamoru with her eyes open waiting for him to answer her.

"Yes the wallet taker." Mamoru mumbled.

"You are friends with that thief! How could you?" Rei said this time her voice a little soft but the shock was evident. "I'm telling father!"

"He knows and he met Usa on Monday. As a matter of fact he took us both out to lunch the same day and really thinks Usa is nice." Mamoru said suddenly wondering why and what he had to be ashamed of. He could be friends with whoever he wanted.

Mamoru looked away as he watched Ami place a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Rei….."

"No Ami he shouldn't be friends with someone like that! Someone we know nothing about!" Rei said as she brushed Ami's hand away.

"Rei I can be friends with whoever I want!" Mamoru said looking back to his sister.

"That's true Rei he can be." Makoto said while some of the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"But a homeless thief?" Rei said looking around at the others.

She then told them about the night at the restaurant and how Usagi had hurt an older man. That got Mamoru to interrupt her and tell how the man wasn't hurt and how he had only been shoved. He then told how Usagi was just too small to do any real damage.

Rei shut up after Mamoru told how Usagi was staying with him and glared at Mamoru again while he rolled his eyes. He made eye contact with her and Rei's eyes narrowed.

"Oh great now you're letting homeless thieves stay with you! He will rob you blind! Oh I can't wait until Mother finds this one out!" Rei said while Mamoru started to shake his head.

"Usa isn't going to rob me. He helped me out a lot last week." Mamoru said.

"Yeah kept you company at night!" Jadeite said making the other guys, Makoto and Ami start to laugh. Minako continued to watch Usagi.

Rei glared at Jadeite who only smiled and mouthed to her he was sorry.

"I won't let others think that my brother likes young boys! It's bad enough that Yui thinks it and she has a big mouth. I can just wonder what people in the main office are saying about Mamoru and….and his little friend!" Rei said.

The group got silent watching Rei getting madder each one knowing that she hated anyone talking bad about Mamoru. It had been bad enough back during school then after what his ex did to him and he became withdrawn.

Rei looked at Mamoru who wasn't looking at anyone. How was she ever going to find a girl for Mamoru now if everyone thought he was gay? She thought to herself praying in the back of her mind that he really wasn't.

"Usa is a girl." Minako said again this time everyone heard her and looked at her. Minako looked around at the others while her head bobbed up and down a few times.

"Oh Minako! Stop talking nonsense!" Rei said while Makoto and Ami both agreed and started telling Minako to stop with her wild theories while the four guys started laughing and Mamoru started to push Rei and the others by him to move so he could stand up.

Mamoru got up and walked away from them while shaking his head, hearing Rei calling out to him that she wasn't finished with him.

He walked over to were Usagi was sitting, passing Takai on the way as the older man walked in and headed over to Motoki who was by the cash register.

Mamoru and Takai both gave the other a nod of the head to let the other know they saw each other.

Motoki looked up and smiled at his cousin after Takai stopped and gave his head a light and gentle hit.

"Hey Takai what's up? I thought you weren't coming in today." Motoki said as he walked around and gave his older cousin a hug.

"I wasn't but I got done early so I came to see if you wanted to hang for awhile. It's been one hell of a crazy day for me and I felt the need to talk to someone in the family who has a brain." Takai said as he sat down on the empty stool.

Motoki did the same and he and his cousin started talking.

Mamoru stopped walking when he got to Usagi's side and Usagi looked up at him.

"Usa you're not playing the game is something wrong?" Mamoru asked hoping that his little friend hadn't heard the others.

Usagi started shaking her head then looked back down.

"No nothing is really wrong Mamoru. It's just that I…..I….I don't know how to play these games." Usagi said saying the last part in a whisper.

She looked back up to Mamoru after he chuckled and moved and sat down right behind her. He reached and took a few of the coins and put them in the machine and started playing the game while telling Usagi how to do it.

Mamoru never noticed Usagi's eyes flying open and her face turning bright red after Mamoru sat behind her. Minako noticed and smiled once again while nodding her head knowing she was right.

Minako stood up and told Kunzite and the others she would be right back while she walked to the restroom laughing to herself thinking that she was right and she couldn't wait until the truth came out. She thought of ways to make it come out while she giggled to herself.

Usagi slowly started to relax while Mamoru played the game telling her now and then what to do. When his player finally died Mamoru stood up and asked Usagi to follow him back to the others.

Usagi smiled and followed behind him while they walked to the tables where the others were. They walked by Motoki and Takai and Motoki smiled at Usagi and she smiled back. She glanced at Takai who glanced at her while drinking from his glass. He watched along with Motoki while Usagi sat down where Mamoru told her to and watched while he sat down next to her hearing him telling Rei to be nice. Rei looked away but kept silent.

"Who's that child by your friend Mamoru?" Takai asked turning back around to face forward.

"Usa. He and Mamoru just met not too long ago and somehow they formed a friendship which is a little surprising since Mamoru is someone who doesn't make friends easy, I know. It took me half the school year to become his friend and only then because we noticed we had every class together that last semester." Motoki said while he stood up then walked away.

"Usa looks familiar but I just can't place him." Takai said more to himself as he turned back and watched the group of friends in the corner looking at Usagi the most.

"So you really think your brother has someone watching you?" Motoki asked after a few minutes while sitting back down by his cousin.

Takai turned towards him and nodded his head while telling once again the feelings he had of someone watching him that week and it had to be his brother since Takai had been seeing a lawyer.

Minako walked back to the others and sat back down beside her husband and smiled since she was right in front of Usagi. Usagi looked up at her then back down since she didn't really want to look at any of the group knowing they were all looking at her.

Minako's smile grew as she started to flirt with Usagi not being surprised that she wasn't getting a reaction.

Usagi sat there starting to feel claustrophobic wishing she was anywhere else but there.

Mamoru glance at her feeling her body giving little jerks now and then. He looked around at the others as it hit him that Usagi wasn't use to having a lot of people near.

Mamoru leaned over and whispered, "Hey Usa is it okay if we leave now. I know we haven't eaten but I'm ready to leave."

Usagi looked at him and nodded her head then stood up after Mamoru did.

"Hey Mamoru were you going?" Nephrite asked as he and the others looked to Mamoru.

"I'll be back." Mamoru said while he placed his hand on Usagi's shoulder and started to guide her to the doors leaving as fast as he could before the others realized that he wasn't coming back and tried to stop him.

Mamoru and Usagi walked by Motoki and Takai and stopped.

"Hey Motoki cancel our meals I'm sorry but I just remembered that I had to do something." Mamoru told his friend who only nodded his head.

"It was nice meeting you Usa I hope to see you again soon." Motoki said which got Usagi to look up at him and only nod her head.

"Come on Usa lets go before they stop us." Mamoru said as he watched Rei watching him.

Usagi walked beside Mamoru and they left the building fast.

Rei got up and ran to the door and looked around not noticing the two on Mamoru's motorcycle since they were both wearing helmets. She shook her head as she walked back to the others and sat down.

"Minako what in the world were you doing to Usa?" Ami asked looking from Rei over to Minako who smiled.

"I was flirting to see if I was right about Usa being a girl and I am." Minako said.

"What?" Makoto asked while she and the others looked at Minako like she was crazy.

"Minako don't start…" Rei started to say.

"Usa is female and you are all just too stupid to notice. I will be proven right when they come back. You all just wait and see!" Minako said sitting back in her chair better.

"If you were flirting then Usa wasn't paying attention. Or he doesn't like girls." Kunzite said while he placed his arm around Minako's shoulders.

"His eyes did fly open after Mamoru sat down behind him at that game." Zoisite said.

Minako started to shake her head while the others each laughed or giggled and Rei only glared and shook her head.

"That punk isn't coming back and I am going over to his place to get some more answers!" Rei suddenly said as she stood up and walked away.

"Hey Rei wait!" Jadeite said running after her.

"Yeah Rei we will come with you!" Ami said while she and the others all stood up and ran out also after dropping some money down on the tables.

"Yeah the big game is tonight and Mamoru has the tickets. We better go and remind him." Zoisite said walking beside Ami.

Minako and Kunzite were the last two to leave and they followed behind the others a little slower walking by Motoki and Takai who were still sitting in their spots.

"Kunzite you believe me right?" Minako said as she hung on her husband's arm.

"Yes baby I do." Kunzite said as he gave a kiss to her head.

They left out together to follow the others over to Mamoru's place.

"That group is one crazy bunch always have been always will be." Motoki said to Takai after the group left the area.

Takai smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"I just hope they don't corrupt Usa with their craziness." Motoki said missing Takai lose his smile while he started to once again think about Mamoru's new friend.

Motoki shook his head again and got up and walked over and started to clean the tables while Takai looked off into space thinking.

To be continued.

_Before anyone asks - YES! YES! YES! - Minako will be proven right and Mamoru is going to learn the truth about Usagi in the next chapter! I promise! EvaC. _


	9. Chapter 9

_I had tried to post this Friday' morning but FF wasn't coming up and I didn't have time until after work. Any ways here is the next chapter please enjoy. EvaC_

Chapter NINE

Mamoru parked his bike then took the helmet from Usagi's hand and placed it on the shelf next to his.

Usagi walked to the side and watched Mamoru lock up his bike. He turned towards her and walked past her going toward the building knowing that Usagi would be right behind him. In that short one week, he was starting to get use to her being there beside him.

They rode the elevator up and got into his place and only when they were in the living room did Mamoru finally speak.

"You going to be okay Usa?" Mamoru asked while he sat down on a chair.

Usagi walked over and sat down in front of him on the sofa and picked up her cat.

"Yes I'm fine now." She answered not looking up.

"I figured that much. I guess you aren't use to crowds and that's okay."

Usagi only smiled as she started to smooth her stuff cat's fur.

Mamoru sat back more and sighed while he leaned his head back against the chair. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed while he thought about Rei and what he knew she was thinking. He shook his head to clear it from her and the others and thought about Usagi and what he was thinking about doing.

"You know what I have been thinking Usa?" Mamoru suddenly said getting Usagi to look over at him.

"No." Usagi just about whispered.

"I really can't have you come with me to work anymore and just sitting around. I don't think it is healthy for someone your age. So I think we should see about you going to school or are you done?"

Usagi's eyes flew open and she stood up fast.

"No Mamoru I'm not going!" Usagi said looking at him while he stood up also.

"Did you already finish?"

"No but I'm not going!" Usagi said walking over to the balcony doors.

"You need to go, a good education is important to your fu….."

"NO! I'm not going and you can't make me! I'll leave right now if you want but I'm not going to school!" Usagi said after interrupting him as she turned towards him.

Usagi watched him start to walk to her and she turned her back towards him to look out the glass door.

Mamoru took his time while walking over and stood beside her then turned Usagi to face him. Usagi looked down and Mamoru saw the tears building up in her eyes.

"Have you ever been to school?"

Usagi didn't answer.

Mamoru sighed.

"Do you know anything?"

"Yes! I'm not stupid… I know some things ….I went when I was younger until they stopped me... I'm not going now and have everyone laugh at me." Usagi said making Mamoru noticed that she was embarrassed.

Mamoru sighed again and let Usagi's arms go.

"If you don't want to go since you are embarrassed I understand but I can't have you just sitting and reading manga all day. It's not healthy…I tell you what, what if I have you do some school work and study the things I assign, will you do it?"

Usagi looked up and wiped her eyes and smiled while she nodded her head up and down fast. Mamoru smiled and turned and walked back to his chair sitting down wondering if his mother was home yet.

Usagi watched him sit down and walked back over to her spot and once again picked up her cat. They both sat there each lost in their own thoughts.

"Mamoru."

"Yes Usa?" Mamoru asked looking up at the ceiling after he laid his head back.

"I need to tell you something and I hope you don't hate me for not telling you sooner." Usagi said looking up from her cat and over to him.

"Yes what is it?" Mamoru asked lifting his head and looking in her direction his mind wondering if she was going to talk about her past maybe her past in learning.

Usagi looked up at him and Mamoru noticed she seemed embarrassed and even a hint of fright in her eyes.

Usagi took a gulp wondering if this really was a good time to tell him the truth that she was really female. She knew that she just couldn't go another week alone with him in his apartment seeing him every morning in only his underwear. Usagi knew she wasn't ready to leave and she really didn't want to be away from him since he was the only one she really knew but she would if he made her but she had to tell him the truth.

"Well what do you need to say? Just say it and get it over with." Mamoru said while he kicked his feet up and placed them on the coffee table while he thought about getting some food since he was hungry.

Usagi blinked her eyes and removed her hat from her head and placed it on the coffee table. She reached up and placed her hands on the bandana.

"I need to tell you that I'm a…." Usagi started to say but she shut up and looked with Mamoru to the door after they heard the door bell ring a few times in a roll followed by a few knocks.

"Damn it I should have known they were coming over." Mamoru said while he stood up and walked to the door missing Usagi placing her hat back on her head and her cat back on the table.

Usagi stood up and watched while Rei and Jadeite walked in followed by the others with Minako and Kunzite being last. Minako right away walked over to Usagi and stood in front of her and smiled. Usagi looked down.

"What do you all want?" Mamoru asked joining the others in the living room. He hated when they would barge in like that.

"Did you forget that the game is tonight?" Kunzite asked while he and the other three guys walked and surrounded Mamoru.

"Yes Mamoru and you have the tickets." Nephrite said while Jadeite and Zoisite nodded in agreement.

Mamoru eyes widen and that made the four guys smile even more since they liked when Mamoru forgot things.

"The game…tonight." Mamoru said looking at the four then over toward Usagi who was just standing there still looking down.

Mamoru reached for his wallet and took out the tickets and handed one to each guy. He looked at his ticket then back to Usagi who was looking at him now.

"I can't go."

"Why not? Our team is playing! We have been waiting for this game!" Zoisite said.

"Yeah you have to go with us it won't be the same without you there." Nephrite said.

"I can't leave Usa alone and we don't have a ticket for him and can't get one since the game is sold out." Mamoru said looking to the other guys.

"Don't worry about Usa Mamoru, we will stay and keep him company until you guys get back." Ami said smiling along with Makoto and Minako.

Rei just walked over and sat down while keeping her eyes on Usagi noticing her small hands and body frame.

"Yeah Mamoru we will watch…him….for you." Minako said grinning from ear to ear.

"Come on Mamoru the boy will be fine might go crazy with so many girls near. Let's go." Jadeite said while he and the others guys pulled and pushed Mamoru to the door.

"Yeah traffic is going to be hell so we better leave now." Kunzite said opening the front door.

"You sure it's okay?" Mamoru asked looking back to the girls.

Rei was still sitting while Makoto and Ami both stood by Usagi at her sides and Minako stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go we will make sure your friend is here when you get home." Rei said sounding annoyed.

Mamoru looked at her then back at Usagi who watched Mamoru being taken out.

"Bye Usa I'll be back later. Girls make sure he gets some dinner!" Mamoru called out before the door closed.

Once the door was closed Usagi was suddenly turned around to face Minako who only continued to smile.

"Yea! Girls night out without the guys!" Ami said walking over to Rei who had gotten up and was looking at Mamoru's stereo.

"I love them dearly but it is nice when they go to the games and gives us a break." Rei said.

"I'm going to see what Mamoru has to eat." Makoto said walking away to the kitchen.

"Come on Usa lets go and sit and talk. Get to know one another!" Minako said taking Usagi by her hand and over to a sofa.

Usagi sat down and reached for her cat and held it on her lap while Ami and Rei walked over after they had the stereo on some music they liked.

Usagi looked at each looking at Minako last. She raised an eyebrow since Minako had started to flirt with her again. Usagi wondered what was wrong with Minako.

"Minako stop." Ami said as she slapped at Minako's hand to get it off of Usagi's thigh.

Minako smiled and turned around and reached for her bag and took out a bottle of wine that she had stopped and purchased on the way to Mamoru's.

"Hey since we can't go to the club we will have the club here!" Minako said handing the bottle to Rei who smiled.

"Hey that's a good brand it will go good with the food." Makoto was heard saying as she walked back with two trays filled with food and over to the four.

She sat the trays down and they all started to eat each of the four looking to Usagi now and then while she ate. Rei glanced to Minako who nodded her head then she opened the bottle, took a drink then started to pass it.

The four started talking about nothing important just talked about their day and their week while Usagi ate and listened to them.

Minako took the bottle from Makoto and took a small sip then handed the bottle to Usagi who looked at it then at her.

"Here Usa you must be thirty also. Go on its okay we won't tell Mamoru." Minako said smiling.

"Yeah Usa don't worry. What Mamoru doesn't know won't hurt him." Makoto said.

Usagi looked at the bottle which was now in her hand before looking around at the others who each smiled and nodded their head in agreement. All four smiled even more, after Usagi took a drink from the bottle her first time ever drinking alcohol.

Usagi handed the bottle to Ami before taking some more food off a tray missing the girls each act like they were taking a drink, just putting the bottle up to their lips but they were just really taking a small sip before passing the bottle back so Usagi would get another drink.

Rei continued to watch Usagi praying Minako was right. She noticed the cat on Usagi's lap and asked, "Is that your toy Usa?"

Usagi looked at the cat then down and smiled and said, "Yes it's mine."

She looked to Rei who was seen sighing before taking another drink since Minako handed her the bottle. The four all noticed how soft Usagi's voice sounded.

"She thought it was her brothers." Ami told Usagi after noticing her looking at Rei.

"Her brother?" Usagi asked looking to Ami then to Minako who handed her the bottle of wine.

"Yes Mamoru is Rei's brother." Makoto said from across the three on the sofa.

"Yes Mamoru did tell me he had a sister. I thought you were a girlfriend at first since I saw you and him together that night." Usagi said before taking a drink.

She took another drink of wine since Ami handed it to her this time. Usagi didn't notice the long drinks she was taking or that Ami and Minako took turns helping Usagi hold the bottle so she would take longer drinks.

Usagi never noticed that the four weren't drinking as much as her. She never knew that the four had talked alone and Minako convinced them to check Usagi out to show that she really was female. And since the guys were gone it was the perfect time to check.

Since they didn't think Usagi would tell them the truth, they figured that they would just get Usagi drunk and take it from there.

Rei had finally agreed on the plan since she didn't want Mamoru to be gay. If Usa was really female then it changed everything Rei thought with a smile.

"So tell us about yourself Usa. Why were you on the streets robbing people?" Rei asked moving to the floor and reaching for some food. Makoto joined her followed by Ami.

Usagi glanced to Minako after she removed Usagi's hat from her head. The four all noticed the bandana and smiled.

"I'm homeless and don't have a family. I had to so I could eat." Usagi said while taking another bite of her food before taking the bottle from Minako finishing what was in it since she was now taking longer drinks liking how the wine tasted.

Minako only smiled and took the empty bottle. She took another one out of her bag, opened it and handed the new one to Usagi. Usagi took it and took a drink before handing the bottle back to Minako thinking she hadn't had any forgetting to give it to Ami.

"What do you think about my brother? Isn't he a dreamboat?" Rei asked taking the bottle from Makoto since Minako had handed it over. She took a little sip.

Usagi looked at her and smiled before she started to giggle which made the four all smile.

"He is the best! He saved me from that gas and feeds me…. He likes to walk around in his underwear." Usagi said before she started to laugh since the wine had taken a hold of her.

"Mamoru is stupid to have not noticed." Minako said looking over to Rei who only nodded and smiled.

"Hey don't be too harsh on Mamoru he was busy last week with that project. I bet he will notice this week if you are right Minako." Ami said.

"That's true you know how Mamoru gets when he is working. Has a one track mind." Makoto said.

"He doesn't like girls." Usagi suddenly said making the three look over at her. Minako was already looking at her head.

"He does too." Rei answered.

"No….He told me not to trust them. I think one hurt him." Usagi said not noticing when Minako reached and started to remove the bandana.

Rei got up and sat down beside Usagi on her other side while Ami moved and sat down beside Makoto across from the couch.

Usagi looked to Rei missing Minako smile even more and Ami and Makoto both going wide eyed after Usagi's hair was uncovered by Minako.

"Mamoru had an ex girlfriend that did him wrong. What he needs now is a new girl someone he can trust and not leave him for anyone." Rei said looking Usagi in her eyes.

Usagi blinked her eyes since she saw two Rei's and smiled.

"I don wanna leave um. He cute." Usagi said before she giggled again and looked away from Rei only to look at her again after Rei turned her head to her. Rei smiled knowing Usagi was buzzed.

"Is your real name really Usa?" Rei asked.

"No, it's….hic…..it's…..hic… Usagi." Usagi answered before another hiccup came out.

Usagi turned her head toward Minako after she felt the other woman start to remove her pens from her hair that was wrapped around her head.

"My air ong need be hid. Can't let any ….know I…" Usagi started saying as she lifted her hands up to her hair but they never made it.

Usagi passed out, falling forward only to be caught by the four who gently laid her back on the sofa. They all looked at her long braid that was over her shoulder and across her body, each one smiling.

Minako took a step forward and sat down beside Usagi as she picked up Usagi's long braid to move it to the side.

"Need to make sure. Kunzite and the two have long hair so maybe…" Minako said as she started to unbutton Usagi's shirt smiling the whole time.

"Their hair isn't that long!" Ami and Makoto said at the same time.

They got silent and watched along with Rei as Minako unbuttoned.

"Money - money - money…Ha! I told you all she was female! You each owe me a hundred!" Minako said standing up beside the three as they all looked down at Usagi's wrapped chest.

"Maybe a rib…"

"Oh shut up Makoto she is female and you will pay me my money!"

They both looked back and saw Rei sitting down by Usagi and slowly start to unwrap her chest. Ami moved and leaned Usagi up so Rei could do it faster.

Rei placed the wraps down then stood up when she was done, Ami gently laid Usagi back and stepped back while Usagi's shirt fell to her sides.

All four women widen their eyes and gave a whistle as they stood beside each other looking down.

"Damn! She is female! YES!"

"They are perfectly proportioned and so…..so voluptuous!"

"Mamoru's been feeding her well look at that figure! Filled out so nice in all the right places."

"Those men's magazines would pay top dollar for a picture of that! Damn wish I had my camera!"

The four continued to look and check out Usagi while a smile formed on their faces each of them couldn't believe that Mamoru hadn't noticed before and they each wondered how Usagi was able to keep him from finding out when there was only one shower in that apartment.

"Usagi's out for the count….. We should go and put her in Mamoru's bed! Yes…so she's more comfortable." Minako said as she turned to the others.

"You know the guys will have been drinking at the game and I'm sure Mamoru will be buzzed by the time he gets home!" Makoto said while she took Minako's hand.

"Mamoru never could hold his liquor. Two, three beers and …." Rei said looking towards the two and taking a hand from each.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall in that room when they wake up!" Ami suddenly said finishing their circle of joined hands, which got all four to squeal loudly as they jumped up and down a few times.

They all laughed and Makoto reached over and picked Usagi up and followed Rei into Mamoru's bedroom with Ami bringing up the rear. Minako ran ahead and pulled the covers back.

"Put her on the right side, if I remember right, Mamoru sleeps on the left side." Rei said as she let the wraps that she had picked up, fall to the floor.

Ami reached and took off Usagi's socks then stood back while Rei reached and started to undress Usagi.

"Hey might as well make it worth it and help Mamoru out!" Rei said after noticing the others looking at her.

"Yeah but keep her panties on at least. Mamoru sleeps with his underwear on, it's only fair." Minako said while the other two nodded in agreement.

"All right." Rei said. She finished then covered Usagi better and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Welcome to the family Usagi and trust me, you will be my brothers! I will make sure of it." Rei whispered. She leaned up and followed the others out of the room.

The four cleaned up the living room and kitchen quick and was ready to leave as soon as the guys showed up. They soon heard the guys yelling out happy cheers from the hallway making the girls smile knowing that their team had won.

Seeing the guys walking in behind Mamoru, Ami ran past Mamoru stopping long enough to give him a kiss on the cheek before she giggled and ran to Zoisite dragging him to the hallway. Minako did the same grabbing Kunzite followed by Makoto with Nephrite in tow and finally Rei. She stopped and pulled Mamoru close to give him a hug.

"Don't do anything you will regret." She whispered in his ear before she kissed his check then grabbed Jadeite and joined the others.

Mamoru looked at them with a raised eyebrow wondering what was wrong with the girls. He smelt the wine on each of their breaths and shook his head wondering if they were drunker then the guys.

He called out bye to the group while the guys said the same then he closed the door and after it was closed he heard each of the girls start to laugh as the group walked away from his place.

The group rode the elevator down and the four guys laughed so hard that the girls had to help them to the cars after they were told about Usagi and how the girls put her in Mamoru's bed in only her panties.

Mamoru shook his head thinking that once again the four girls were crazy. He took off his coat letting it fall to the floor in the hall closet and walked to the bathroom wishing that he hadn't had so many beers but the guys kept them coming.

Mamoru used the toilet and walked over and brushed his teeth the best he could hoping in the morning he wouldn't be hung over too much. He walked to his room and right away spotted Usagi under the covers.

Mamoru shook his head and walked over to the side she was on and started to lean over to lift the covers so he could pick Usagi up and carry her to the living room. But feeling the room start to spin Mamoru moved and sat down on the bed by her legs and grabbed his head.

"Ohhhhhhh forget it… he can stay… for the night." Mamoru mumbled while he moved and crawled over Usagi and got on his side of the bed.

Mamoru laid on his back and took his time removing his clothes down to his underwear and one sock and when he was done Mamoru wiggled under the covers going to sleep fast never noticing during the night when Usagi moved over closer and he lifted his arm so she could lay on his chest and he pulled her body closer to his.

But in the morning Mamoru did notice the small body that his hands and arms were wrapped around, holding tight and his eyes flew open. Not only because Usagi's body was by his but because her body was half under his and he was laying half on her and he had been kissing on her neck even sucking it since there was a small mark. He didn't even want to think what his hands had been doing.

Mamoru fully woke up from his dream, in which he was making out with Usagi, only to realize that it was true. He slowly moved back shocked with himself that he was making out with who he thought was a boy starting to believe in his head that he was really gay.

Mamoru looked down while he leaned on his hands over Usagi's body when he heard her moan out his name. He blinked his eyes being glad that Usagi was still asleep as he once again started to move from her only to stop and his eyes fly open wider when he spotted her chest.

"What the!…DAMN!…Where the hell did those come from?" Mamoru exclaimed. The shock was clearly in his voice and on his face.

Motoki walked into the arcade and started to turn on the lights glad to start a new day hoping that there would be more business today since yesterday there wasn't much because of that game the night before.

He looked over and smiled when he saw Takai walking in.

"Hey Takai you are up early for a Sunday. I'm shocked." Motoki called out while he put some coffee on knowing Takai and even he could use some.

"Morning Motoki yeah I know it's early for me. I just couldn't sleep last night." Takai said while he sat down.

"Didn't you go to the game last night?" Motoki asked as he gave Takai a cup of coffee.

"No…Didn't have tickets….did you go?"

"No I don't like large crowds you know that." Motoki said.

Takai nodded his head.

"Yes I don't really either. It must run in the family since I know my brother doesn't either." Takai said before taking a drink.

Motoki nodded and took a drink before he spotted a table with glasses that one of the staff forgot to clean the night before. He got up and walked over and started to clean it while he wondered why Takai was really there. He could tell that something was on his cousin's mind.

Takai got up and walked over to where Motoki was wiping the table and started to help him which surprised Motoki since Takai was never known to be a cleaner. Now he knew something was on Takai's mind.

"Is something wrong Takai?" Motoki asked.

Takai didn't answer him right away but Motoki kept silent knowing his cousin would talk when he was ready.

"Motoki, your friend Mamoru, where did he meet his new friend, that Usa kid? If I remember right Mamoru was always a loner especially after what that woman did to him." Takai asked handing a glass to Motoki.

"He said they met on the street and he's letting the boy stay with him. I guess Usa picked his wallet and Mamoru went after him and some how they became friends. It's funny but for some reason I feel like I know that boy. Has a look that I just can't place." Motoki said walking away with the bin of dirty dishes.

Takai followed only to the counter so he could sit back down. He waited for Motoki to finish while he thought again that Motoki was right, Usagi did look familiar, like he knew the face but couldn't quite put a name to it and he just couldn't place how.

"So you said you saw Akako yesterday how was she doing? Still cheating on your brother or does she yearn for you again?" Motoki asked walking back over to Takai after he placed the bin down.

"No that bitch only wants his mon…ey…" Takai started to say but blinked his eyes then they flew open.

"Takai you okay?" Motoki asked placing his hand on his cousins back.

Takai stood up knocking his seat over, an astounded look on his face and in his eyes.

"She didn't get the abortion! Usa is Akako's and my son!" Takai screamed looking toward Motoki whose eyes were getting wider with each passing second.

To be continued

_Why yes I do love cliff hangers thanks for asking… hee hee hee hee hee hee _


	10. Chapter 10

_Another thank you for the great reviews and to everyone reading. THANKS! EvaC_

Chapter TEN

"Where does Mamoru live? You said Usa was staying with him!" Takai asked in a hurried voice while grabbing Motoki by his forearms tightly.

"I….I don't know now, he moved into a new place by his father's main office and I haven't been over yet…..We can go to his parents place!" Motoki answered his own eyes opened just as wide.

He and Takai left the arcade and Motoki locked the doors after making sure the closed sign was in place. He drove while Takai sat in the passenger seat wondering why Akako made him think she had gotten the abortion like she said she was going to get.

Thinking back to the past Takai figured that Usagi, who he believed was his son, would be sixteen or seventeen. He thought about the day before and knew that Usagi didn't know who he was. He wondered where Usagi had been all this time and now with Mamoru and why Akako never let him know he had a child alive and a son at that.

What man didn't want a son to carry on his name? Takai thought as a smile started to form. Sure in the past he had never wanted children but the thought that he had a son made him happy now that he was older. And having a male child, an heir would guarantee he got his share of his father's money faster.

His older brother Kenji be damned, Takai had an heir and Kenji didn't. Takai thought as the smile stayed in place as he remembered his father's will stating that the one to produce a male heir would get more money. Takai started to wonder if Kenji had known and had kept his son from him.

Mamoru finally blinked his eyes and closed his mouth before he moved from over Usagi. He kept his eyes on her chest not really believing what he was seeing. He stood up and glanced down after his bare foot touched the wraps. Seeing the pile of wraps by his feet on the floor made Mamoru realize that she had covered her chest so that's why he didn't notice before.

He looked to her face really looking before glancing back down to her chest only to look back to her face a few times looking between the two.

"Yes that's Usa but…Damn!" Mamoru said to himself as his eyes traveled back to her chest.

He reached over and covered her with the blanket and ran out of the room still not believing. Not only was he making out with Usagi but she was a female and not male like he had thought.

Mamoru spotting the stairs ran up to his desk and yanked the drawer open and took out the bag with Usagi's papers after he remembered they were in there. He sat down as he opened the bag and took out the papers, dropping the second one on his lap after he read it. It was a birth certificate showing Usagi's first name and birthday and stating that yes she was female.

"Usagi…..Usa….short for Usagi." Mamoru mumbled to himself as he picked up the certificate and looked at it again. He remembered when he had first asked her what her name was and Usagi had paused before telling him.

He sat back getting upset at first that Usagi didn't tell him she was a girl but then his mind cleared some and realized she had done it so no one would know she was female. He thought about the clothes she wore and smiled again thinking that he would have done the same thing for safety if he was female and had been living on the streets alone.

Mamoru placed the certificate and other papers down and ran back down and back into his room and over to the bed looking at Usagi as she rolled from her side to her back again.

Mamoru tiptoed up to the bed and slowly moved the covers back so he could make sure he wasn't dreaming. He pinched himself hard and bit his tongue to keep silent knowing he was fully awake.

His eyes traveled Usagi's body stopping and staring at her panties for the longest time. He looked at his hands after they went forward and slowly lifted her panty and looked inside only to sigh out loud in relief.

"Hee Hee I'm not gay! I mean there's nothing wrong with being that way but hee hee I'm not!" Mamoru said to himself while he sat down on the bed beside Usagi's legs totally forgetting for the time that he didn't trust females.

"Ma…mo…" Usagi mumbled rolling back to her side. Mamoru looked at her and smiled as he reached and recovered her.

He stood up and walked over and started to get dressed letting her sleep. He went to the dresser and opened the drawer where her clothes were kept and he looked and spotted the other panties half hiding under a shirt. He picked one up looking at the little pink rose in the center bringing it closer to his face before dropping it back in and closing the drawer.

He left his apartment and quickly went to a near by store to buy Usagi a dress hoping he got the size right. For some reason he wanted to see what she looked like in a dress. He picked out a lavender summer dress which he thought would go to Usagi's knees.

He looked at the bras and blushed as he remembered her chest as a silly grin started to form. Mamoru quickly looked up seeing an older woman across from him glaring while she huffed.

Mamoru removed his hand from the bra he had been touching and rubbing his finger on and just about ran to the cashier thinking he would have to have Usagi pick out a bra since she would have to try it on. Mamoru paid and rushed home running to his room being glad Usagi was still asleep.

He thought about the night before and wondered if Usagi was going to tell him the truth before the others had showed up. He knew she was going to say something and that was the only thing that came to his mind as he remembered seeing her hand on her head about to, what he thought, was to remove the bandana.

Mamoru placed his bag down before going over to the side Usagi was at and picking up her clothes he started to put her shirt on then her pants not wanting her to wake up in only her panty. His eyes widened even more as he slowly and gently pulled her braid up and looked at it letting it fall to her lap once again surprised.

He glanced at the wraps and blushed again knowing he couldn't wrap her chest up. He buttoned her shirt hoping he was doing it right since his hands were shaking.

Mamoru felt his face and neck start to burn knowing he was turning red while he remembered all the days that he had walked around in his underwear that past week. He thought and remembered all the times he would glance toward Usagi and she would be looking down or would be standing and looking out the windows and when she finally did look at him she had a blush on her cheeks.

His eyes blinked while thinking about the last week and the little things with Usagi and the looks in her eyes when he did notice her when he wasn't working. He slapped his forehead knowing that if it hadn't been for that project he would have caught on sooner that Usagi was female but he had been busy.

Mamoru looked over to the bed after hearing Usagi making a noise noticing she was waking up. Mamoru ran to the doorway only to turn around and act like he was just walking in.

"Good morning Usag….Usa." Mamoru said having to catch himself from calling her Usagi.

"Morning Mamoru." Usagi said looking around noticing that she was in her bed. Mamoru looked away with a smile after seeing her blushing. He walked to the closet and kept his back to her but watched her from the mirror on the dresser.

Usagi watched him then noticed her braid over her shoulder and pooling in her lap. So she grabbed it and tucked it into her shirt not knowing that Mamoru smiled while he watched. Usagi glanced to his back hoping he hadn't seen her hair.

"It seems that you had some drinks with the girls last night and knowing them they kept the bottle going." Mamoru said acting like he was looking at some shirts.

"Yes they had a couple of bottles of some red stuff. It tasted fruity." Usagi said as she touched her head feeling the headache starting. She moved her tongue around in her mouth not liking the dry feel of it.

"It sounds like it was wine…Hey why don't you go and take a shower it will help wake you up. I got you a present." Mamoru said as he turned around to face her.

"Really? What is it?"

Mamoru noticed her eyes light up just a little and he smiled.

"Did you like hanging with the four?" Mamoru asked not answering her question.

"Ummm….it was okay… They liked to talk a lot. I had never really hung with anyone before but you."

"Usa….. do you like girls?" Mamoru suddenly asked while he looked to the ground.

"Sure." Usagi said looking to her hands on her lap feeling the headache start.

"I saw you that one day, that morning before I brought you here - you were watching some girls walking to school." Mamoru said looking back to her.

"Yes I liked their uniforms… such pretty colors." Usagi said more to herself thinking back to that day.

Mamoru smiled as he watched her noticing that in that short week that they had been together that Usagi was relaxed enough in his presence to say almost anything.

"Hey go on and shower then I'll give the gift to you. A gift since it's been a week since we met." Mamoru said as he then walked out of the room and went toward the kitchen.

Usagi moved and sat on the side of the bed waiting to move since her head was hurting. She stood up and left the room and went to the bathroom while she kept her eyes on Mamoru who was acting like he was looking for something in the fridge.

Usagi really hoped he wouldn't look at her since she had her hair down. The past mornings before, she had always woken up before him and would be sitting and waiting on him to get ready.

Usagi wondered why she had been in his bed while she undressed not noticing that the wraps were already off. She also wondered why her hair had been uncovered and her braid down while she unbraided her hair.

Usagi finally got into the shower and sighed loving how the water felt hoping it would help her head.

Mamoru closed the fridge door after the bathroom door closed. He walked back to his room and picked up the wraps wondering if Usagi had noticed them off. He walked back to the living room and spotted Usagi's hat and bandana and the hair pens. He picked up the items placing the pens and bandana in the hat. He then walked back into his room and placed them on his bed before placing the dress that he had for her beside the items. He placed the wraps down last laying them above the dress.

Mamoru then walked to the living room and walked over to the balcony and opened the door to let in some fresh air while he listened for the water to turn off. He heard the door open and without turning around he told Usagi that her gift was on his bed.

He turned around after Usagi walked over and into his room and he followed her noticing that she had a towel around her head and the clothes from the day before on again.

Usagi spotted her hat and the items inside and picked the hat up only to drop it after she spotted the dress and the wraps. She took a couple of steps back only to stop after she bumped into Mamoru's body.

"I would have gotten you a bra but I…I didn't know which size you are." Mamoru said while he placed his hands on her arms. He felt her body starting to tremble and he tenderly turned her to face him. Mamoru looked into her eyes seeing them start to tear up and a frightened, worried look starting to appear.

"Please do not worry I will not hurt you. If I had wanted to I would have done it after waking up with you in my arms with both of us in only our undies. Yes my sister and her friends put you in my bed last night in only your panties. I will deal with the four later for getting you drunk then putting you almost naked in my bed…..They have a sick sense of humor at times…... I didn't move you when I got home since I was also a little drunk…I will leave so you can get dressed then we will talk." Mamoru said as he let her arms go and started to walk out of the room closing the door behind him.

Mamoru walked over and sat down on the chair that faced his room knowing he wanted to make sure Usagi didn't try to leave. He stood up after fifteen minutes and Usagi still hadn't come out. He took a step only to stop after the door slowly opened.

Mamoru's eyes widened after he spotted Usagi walking out of his room in the dress, a pair of socks and with her hair loose and flowing down her back. The dress came right above her knees.

Usagi kept her head down only moving her eyes to glance at him before glancing to the floor again.

Mamoru walked to Usagi and stopped, standing in front of her while his eyes traveled her body smiling liking what he saw. He blushed wondering if she had the panty with the rose on it on. He looked away after noticing her covered breast thinking to himself that he would take her shopping for a bra that very day.

Mamoru took Usagi's hand and she looked at him while he walked over to the sofa that she normally slept on. Usagi picked up her cat and held it on her lap afraid to look at Mamoru.

Mamoru gave a chuckle as he sat back better and continued to look at Usagi. She glanced at him then back down after seeing his head shaking back and forth.

"I should have known you were female. You are just too cute to be male." Mamoru said smiling more after he noticed Usagi blush.

"If I wouldn't have been so busy last week with work I would have picked up on it sooner. So don't think I'm stupid."

"I don't!" Usagi said looking over at him wishing she hadn't since he was looking so intently at her face.

"You should have told me that night I brought you here."

"I'm sorry I just….I…"

"I understand why you didn't do it. You did it to protect yourself."

Usagi looked away from him and looked back to her cat.

"What now?" She just about whispered.

She looked up after Mamoru didn't answer right away. He sat there just shaking his head back and forth while he continued to check her out. Really check her out once again being glad she was a girl but then it hit him that she was female.

"I had been waiting for my mom to get home to see what I should do with you. When I thought you were a boy I thought she would know someplace good to put you for boys…... I guess now you can stay with Rei until Mom gets home." Mamoru said looking away.

"But I want to stay with you. I don't know her!"

"You can't stay here."

"Why not?"

"You just can't. Not now. I don't need a female here with me and knowing that you are one now…it changes everything between us. I can't help you anymore. I just won't have you around now." Mamoru said then he stood up and started to walk to the kitchen only to stop when he heard the doorbell ring.

Mamoru sighed wondering who it could be as he walked over missing Usagi standing up and she started to follow him.

Usagi held her cat closer to her chest and watched Mamoru open the door and she and even he took a step back after a woman ran in and into Mamoru's arms and hugged him while she cried.

"Oh Mamoru I'm so happy you are home! I can't believe it! He left me alone with nothing and no money. Oh Mamoru I need your help! You always said you would help me! I need you!" The woman exclaimed.

"Sayaka! What…." Mamoru said before her mouth over took his.

Mamoru's eyes flew open and his arms dropped while his ex kissed him. He couldn't believe the morning he had been having. Mamoru took another step back and started to open his mouth only to find his ex's tongue in it.

He watched while Usagi ran out of his place and down the hall.

"Usa!... Usagi come back!" Mamoru yelled as he finally got Sayaka off of his mouth and his body. He pushed her back and ran out to the hallway seeing the elevator doors closing.

"Damn it!" Mamoru yelled while he ran back into his place.

"What the hell are you doing here Sayaka!" Mamoru said while he glared at his ex who looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I told you Mamoru, I need your help. He left me with nothing. I didn't know where else to go to!" Sayaka said giving him her famous 'I need your help and only you can help me' look.

Mamoru glared again and ran into his place and to his room grabbing his keys knowing he had placed them on the dresser when he had gotten home from the store. He ran out and stopped long enough to put his tennis shoes on then he grabbed his ex's arm and dragged her out of his place.

Mamoru locked his door and turned to Sayaka who was smiling at him.

"I'm sorry you are in trouble but I don't care about you any more. You are my past. You got what you deserved." Mamoru told her before he took off running praying he would find Usagi knowing she was only in socks.

Mamoru rode the elevator pacing back and forth wishing he had taken the stairs. When he finally got off he ran out of the building and looked around not seeing Usagi anywhere. He missed Minako's car with her, Kunzite, Ami and Zoisite in it, making a u-turn and pull up behind Rei's car that had just arrived.

Mamoru ran back inside and up to his storage unit and got his motorcycle. He grabbed his helmet and got on and rode off missing his ex walking out of the building and stomping over to a car where a man sat waiting for her. She got in and started to yell at the man after he asked if she had gotten any money.

Rei and the others all got out and talked while they started to walk toward the building. But when Rei suddenly stopped walking, the others stopped and looked at her seeing her looking at Sayaka and the man in their car.

Rei ran back to her car with the others following.

The man drove off while he and Sayaka yelled at each other both never knowing they were being followed by Rei driving not far behind while she got an happy evil smile and Makoto who was beside her, cracked her knuckles before she made a fist and smiled while nodding her head and Nephrite and Jadeite both begging the two from the back seat not to do too much damage and Kunzite and Zoisite were begging the same to Ami and Minako from the other car that was following Rei's.

Mamoru on his motorcycle passed his parents limo which was being followed by another one and Motoki's car.

Mamoru never knew his parents, Usagi's mother in tears, her husband Kenji yelling at her from his own limo, Motoki driving his car and Takai riding with him, were on their way to his place.

All Mamoru could think about was finding Usagi.

To be continued.

_So…. one guess on where Usagi is. _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ELEVEN

Mamoru drove slowly and looked everywhere he could praying he would see Usagi. She couldn't have gotten too far.

Mamoru pulled over to the side and stopped while sighing and rubbing his head wishing his head was clearer so he could think better. His eyes all of a sudden flew open and he wondered if Usagi had gone back to the area she had been living in. He drove off fast and prayed he wouldn't get lost only to smile big when he spotted the broken fence.

Mamoru parked his bike and a frown appeared as he watched the construction workers working knowing that Usagi wasn't there. The lot was empty except for the workers and their equipment showing Mamoru that they were just now starting to work that area.

Mamoru drove off going to the arcade and looked noticing it was closed. He got off his motorcycle and walked to the glass doors and looked inside seeing no one in there and he wondered where Motoki was since he knew that Motoki would be the one who opened the place most Sunday mornings.

Mamoru hoped he could find Usagi and that she was safe. She was after all only in socks and the dress he had bought.

Mamoru ran to his motorcycle. He drove faster toward the amusement park thinking Usagi would be there. He couldn't think of any other place she would be. He arrived only to be disappointed since he didn't see her and the place hadn't opened yet.

Mamoru closed his eyes while he groaned in frustration. He took off again and drove around looking and checking the streets as he rode. He rode to the other neighborhoods even to ones he had never been to before knowing in the back of his mind that he had to have missed her at some time.

Kaemon knocked once more on Mamoru's door then took his keys and unlocked it letting his wife walk in first followed by the other four. Akako being dragged by the arm by Kenji while Motoki and Takai walked behind them with Kaemon walking in last.

Kaemon glanced over noticing that the alarm system wasn't on and wondered where Mamoru was. He knew his son always turned the alarm on when he left. Mamoru was like clockwork. At one time you could always set your watch by his actions.

Kaemon noticed the pair of tiny shoes by the door, knowing they belonged to Usagi before he walked to the living room and saw Chikako looking into Mamoru's bedroom both noticed the bed unmade. Kaemon noticed the bathroom door open as he walked to the stairs going up to the loft now really wondering where Mamoru was. He stood by Mamoru's desk hearing Chikako telling the others that Mamoru wasn't there which got Kenji saying something smart to her that they could see that.

Chikako glared at Kenji before she started to go off on him making Kaemon smile knowing his wife could handle the other man. He glanced down seeing the papers on the bag on top of Mamoru's desk and picked them up glancing through them rereading the last one twice before he concealed all of them in Mamoru's desk since he didn't want anyone else to see them yet.

He could tell by the way they had been on the desk and how the drawer was open, that Mamoru knew the truth about Usagi being female and he wondered how Mamoru found out and how he was taking it. But mostly he wondered where Mamoru and even Usagi were that late morning.

Kaemon hated that he and Chikako hadn't been able to talk to Mamoru and Usagi before Usagi's family found out but now it was out and things needed to be talked about and sorted out as far as Usagi's welfare was concerned and what was best for her.

Kaemon smiled and thought about that last piece of paper while he walked back down to the living room and over to his wife pulling her to him so Akako's husband could walk away from the corner she had him backed into.

Kaemon smiled since Kenji had been standing there with his mouth hanging open and his face red since Chikako had been telling him off and telling him off good. Kaemon thought it was good for Kenji to be brought down a peg or two. He was always an egotistical bastard who thought he was better than everyone else. Kaemon thought.

Chikako sighed and glanced to Kaemon who smiled then they both looked over at the others. Motoki was standing near the dinning table, Takai was over by the balcony door looking out while Akako sat down on a sofa still crying not looking at anyone while Kenji glanced between her and his brother while he stared angrily at the two.

Motoki sat down and looked to Kaemon and Chikako as they glanced at him once again.

"I can't believe Usa, excuse me Usagi, is a girl. But I should have guessed because she is just too cute to not be one. And when she shook my hand… hers was so soft and… and dainty. And when she had giggled at something I had said…" Motoki trailed off while thinking about the day before making Kaemon nod his head in agreement while Chikako smiled while thinking that she couldn't wait to meet Usagi in person.

They seemed to be the only three in the apartment relaxed about the whole ordeal at the moment.

Motoki glanced to Takai who had started to shake his head before he turned around and yelled telling Akako to shut up. Akako looked up at him before looking to her husband who turned his back on her making her cry once again only this time being a little quieter.

Takai turned back to look out the screen door out onto Mamoru's balcony. He was in shock yet again about Usagi. Not only did he have a child but a girl child at that. He could tell by his brother's reaction that Kenji hadn't known about Usagi either and for once in his adult life Takai agreed with Kenji on wanting to hurt Akako. Takai closed his eyes trying to drown out the sounds coming from Akako knowing he could hurt her at any moment.

Akako still hadn't talked about Usagi and why she had left her and didn't tell anyone she existed. She had been silent while Takai confronted her then Kaemon did.

Akako at first denied everything and told Kenji that Kaemon was lying and was making things up to get his business and money. She told Kenij how Kaemon had been the one who called telling them both to come over saying they needed to talk business.

Takai slapped Akako as he told her that he and Motoki had both meet Usagi and she had Akako's eyes. Akako started to cry when Kaemon showed her the pictures of her daughter and she whispered out "Usagi" as she picked up a picture and everyone had heard her.

Akako had glanced toward Kenji who looked up from another picture and was looking at her with hate and something else in his eyes she had never seen before. Not even when he had warned her to stay away from his brother had Kenji looked like he did at that moment.

Kenji walked over and punched his brother before attacking him having to be pulled back by Motoki. Then Motoki had to have help from Kaemon and Chikako after Kenji went after Akako and Takai sat down not caring while looking at the pictures of Usagi before looking off into space.

Kenji finally calmed down a little then sat down and glared at his second wife to the point that she couldn't look at him or anyone. He only talked again while he yelled at her in the limo as they went to Mamoru's place.

But Akako didn't really listen to him. She sat there wondering how and why Usagi had ended up with Mamoru Chiba, wishing she had a cigarette but no one would give her one.

They had left Kaemon and Chikako's place and went to Mamoru's since Takai didn't believe that Usagi was a girl. He didn't want to believe it when his heart, that finally accepted that he had a child, was set on having a son.

"Should we just leave and wait for Mamoru….." Chikako started to say looking to Kaemon.

"No we will wait. I need to see the child." Kenji said while he sat down in a chair. Takai nodded in agreement while he continued to look outside.

"It's best to wait here." Kaemon said while he sat down at the table across from Motoki since he wanted to watch the door and could see it better from there.

Chikako joined him and the room got silent all except Akako who continued to make soft noises now and then while wiping her eyes.

Mamoru pulled up in front of the arcade again and once again wondered where Motoki was before he drove off again once again checking every place for the second time.

Rei smiled and laughed with Makoto as she and the two guys walked off the elevator and walked to Mamoru's place while they talked about how Sayaka and her boyfriend would never bother Mamoru again thanks to them. They knew that the others had left to get something to eat and they were going to join them after Rei told Mamoru the good news and she checked to make sure Usagi was still with him.

It had made Rei's morning when she saw Sayaka and that man and she was able to keep up with the car. She was floating on cloud nine and just knew that nothing could bring her down that morning.

Rei opened Mamoru's door more after noticing it wasn't closed all the way thinking Mamoru was home. She walked in with the three and started laughing while Jadeite pulled her to him and started to kiss her and she kissed back matching his passion.

They both stopped when they bumped into Makoto and Nephrite as they had both stopped and were looking at the others.

"Mom, Dad….What's going on?" Rei asked after spotting her parents as they both stood up.

"Is your brother with you?" Kaemon asked looking around the group towards the door.

"No he isn't." Makoto answered.

Rei looked to her mother who was smiling as she looked between Rei and Jadeite and started to tap her foot and a huge smile started to form.

"I think we will need to have a talk about you and Jadeite later but first I need to deal with your brother." Chikako said looking to Rei who was turning red since her mother had seen her and Jadeite kissing.

"Rei you and the others please leave we have enough going on here." Kaemon said leading the four out.

"But Daddy….."

"Yes dear it has to do with Mamoru's friend…"

"Usagi is she okay?" Rei and Makoto both asked.

"Yes she is. I'm glad to know you know the truth but right now we have our hands full and need to handle this without a lot of people around. I'll call you later honey." Kaemon said then he gave Rei a kiss on her forehead before closing the door.

Rei and the other three looked at each other and walked back to the elevator and got on.

"Oh I wonder if that other couple was Usagi's family maybe her parents. But why was Motoki there and who was that other guy?" Makoto asked while they rode down.

"That guy showed up and was talking to Motoki last night I remember seeing them by the counter." Nephrite said.

"Yeah I remember seeing him there also." Jadeite answered.

Rei just shook her head while they each started wondering what was going on. Rei took Nephrite and Makoto home and looked to Jadeite after the two were out of her car. He reached over and took her hand making her look to him.

"Don't take me home. I'm going back with you. If this is a family matter I want to be there for you." Jadeite said making Rei smile while she nodded her head and started driving back over to Mamoru's place.

Mamoru stopped his motorcycle fast after he thought he saw Usagi sitting outside of the movie theater. The same one she had taken his wallet and the same one Mamoru and she had gone to the movies. He wondered for a second why he hadn't thought to check there first.

Mamoru noticed it was Usagi and her socks were dirty and she had her cat up to her chest while she sat looking down. He drove over and parked getting off running over even faster. He was by her side before Usagi even looked up.

Usagi found herself in his arms being held before she realized it was Mamoru holding her tight.

"Oh Usa I didn't think I would find you!" Mamoru said as he pulled back and looked at Usagi but kept his arms around her. He noticed her hair was still flowing down her back.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes and I found you and we should get home…."

"No Mamoru." Usagi said pushing Mamoru to let her go.

She looked at him while Mamoru just looked back a little surprised.

"I'm not going to go back with you just to turn around and be sent away to go with someone I don't know. I will go later and get my things then leave your place."

"No! And go where?"

"I don't know yet…..The streets I was there before and I can do it again."

Mamoru glanced away as it hit him that he didn't want Usagi alone on the streets again. He just needed to admit that he wanted her with him at his place. They got along so well together.

"Any ways you have that woman."

"Woman? Sayaka my ex? No I made her leave she is not back in my life. Not now not ever again!" Mamoru said looking back to Usagi who was looking back down.

"You don't like females." Usagi mumbled still not looking at him but she did hear him sigh.

"Usagi please come home and we will talk there not here on the street. I don't know about you but I'm hungry and need some medicine for my headache." Mamoru said hoping she would agree while he put his open hand in front of her. He wasn't about to leave her there alone.

Usagi looked at his open hand then into his eyes as she noticed he had called her Usagi. Mamoru waited keeping his hand steady hoping she would take it. She did and let Mamoru pull her up to stand only to sit down while yelping since she had twisted her ankle earlier.

Mamoru noticed her grab her ankle and hold it.

"What happened?"

"I hurt my foot a few blocks back. That's why I had to sit and rest here." Usagi told him leaving off the part that she was really heading back to his place until she got hurt and had gotten a little lost at one time.

Mamoru took her foot in his hands and noticed her ankle swelling some. Usagi yelped while he moved her foot around.

"It's not broken just a twist. I'll help you up." Mamoru said smiling to himself as he picked her up and carried her to his bike.

He gently placed Usagi on the seat and gave her his helmet to wear while he got on. He started his bike and felt Usagi holding his body tightly while he drove home.

Mamoru parked then took the helmet to place it down then he took Usagi into his arms and carried her into the building and held her bridle style the whole way to his apartment where the families were waiting. None of them wanting to leave until Mamoru and Usagi showed back up.

Mamoru placed Usagi down on her good foot long enough to unlock the door. He picked her up again and started to walk into his place coming to a full stop after spotting the others in the living room. His eyes widened as he looked at his parents first then to Rei, Jadeite and Motoki to his left. Then straight ahead to Takai who turned around fast from his spot then to Akako and her husband who was standing up at the same time as Kaemon.

"Son you remember the Tsukino's?" Kaemon asked as he started to walk to Mamoru who was letting Usagi slide down his body to her good foot.

"M…mom….ma…" Usagi suddenly said after she spotted Akako who looked scared and tried to move back into the sofa as she drew her legs up and started to curl up into a ball.

Mamoru caught Usagi as she fainted and carried her to his room laying her down on his bed. He moved back after his mother and Rei both pushed him back to check Usagi over.

Rei noticed the dirty socks and took them off while Mamoru watched.

"Her ankle what happened?" Rei asked looking to Mamoru.

"She twisted it earlier. It's not broke." Mamoru answered as he looked back into the living room seeing Takai and Kenji walking over to his bedroom.

Mamoru left out and walked over to Motoki and Jadeite who stood there looking at Akako who was hiding her face with her arm against the armrest on the sofa.

Kaemon left the kitchen with an ice bag and gave it to his wife letting her and Rei take care of Usagi.

Mamoru watched the others in his room while Kaemon walked out and over to him then his father gave a brief history of what was going on and all that had happened that morning. Then Motoki told him about Takai and what he figured out at the arcade.

Mamoru bent down and picked up Usagi's cat where she dropped it and just watched Usagi being taken care of while he listened. He started to walk to his room only to stop when his father grabbed his arm.

"You saw those papers on Usagi?" Kaemon whispered.

"Yes Father." Mamoru whispered back.

"Has anyone else seen them?"

"No sir."

"Good do not say anything about them!"

Mamoru only nodded his head while Kaemon smiled and nodded his head in return while he let Mamoru's arm go so his son could go back into his room since Takai and Kenji were leaving with Chikako following.

Mamoru walked over and sat down on his bed looking down at Usagi while he thought about everything that had happened that morning and he wondered what was going to happen next.

Usagi's cat sat on his lap.

Rei drew the covers up so Usagi was covered only leaving her ankle that was resting on a pillow with the ice bag exposed.

"Damn I need some aspirin." Mamoru mumbled sitting back to lean against the head board while he rubbed his forehead.

"I'll get you some and bring some for her after she wakes." Rei said before leaving the room.

Mamoru watched her leave and watched her walk to his bathroom while he heard Takai yelling at Akako and the others let him.

Rei showed up and gave Mamoru the pills and some water before she walked out and stood by Jadeite and Motoki while they all watched and listened to Takai demanding Akako to talk.

Mamoru took the pills before moving Usagi's cat to her arms. He then stood up and walked to the doorway then to the bottom of the stairs to lean against the rail. He looked and watched Kenji who was now by the balcony door watching along with the others while Takai shook Akako and yelled to her telling her to talk.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_I had tried to post this last night but my internet was acting up. I couldn't do anything. boo hoo. :(_

_Anyways, I am so happy that everyone is enjoying this story. AND again thanks for the reviews! I'm thinking that there will maybe be 2 or 3 more chapters. MAYBE 4... Please enjoy this next chapter and I hope everyone likes the little twist I'm putting in. hee hee hee. :)_

_P.S. Peaceful Moon please PM me when you can. I tried to do you but FF wouldn't let it go. (In regards to your email answer to me. Let me know how to contact you please.) Thanks! EvaC._

Chapter TWELEVE

Takai shook Akako once more before she suddenly screamed and pushed him back telling him to stop. He sat back beside her after he let her go.

Akako sat back and this time she wasn't crying while she started to straighten out her clothes knowing everyone was watching her. But her eyes were puffy and red from earlier. She took her time not knowing how to start telling them what they all wanted to know.

Akako glanced up and over seeing Mamoru and really looked at him.

"Why was my rabbit with you young man?" Akako asked sounding like she usually did all proper like.

"We meet one night on the street. She was hungry and living in an empty lot… I brought her home." Mamoru answered.

"It doesn't matter why Usagi is with Mamoru what is important is why she was homeless and not with you!" Motoki suddenly said taking a step forward and only stopping after Kaemon placed a hand on his arm.

Akako looked off into space and said, "She shouldn't have been on the streets. I left her with a nice wonderful couple who took care of her and some other children….. Mr. and Mrs. Block. Yes the Blocks"

"You mean the couple who kept Usa home to do the cleaning and locked her up sometimes when she would start to ask too many questions. The same couple that didn't send her to school?" Mamoru asked.

Akako and the others looked at him and Mamoru only stared at Akako.

"'The same couple, who Usa was always taken back to after she would run away and the cops would find her and take her to them each time? The same couple, whose son would bully her, the same ones who made Usa leave when she was fourteen saying how she was able to take care of herself?" Mamoru then said making the others wonder how much Mamoru really knew about Usagi.

Mamoru stood there looking at Usagi's mother remembering all that Usagi had told him when he was able to get her to talk that past week. He had figured most of it out at the time finally just now letting the pieces fall into place.

He wondered if Usagi had started to dress like a boy after the son bothered her. He figured she must have as he remembered that time she only told that the boy would bully her and while she had talked she was hugging herself. And at that time Mamoru had thought she had been picked on because of her height and small frame. He suddenly wondered if the boy had tried to do something sexual with Usagi.

The others looked back to Akako who was sitting there shaking her head in denial while whispering no a few times.

"No they were nice and promised me that they would take very good care of her. They promised that she was in good hands." Akako said more to herself.

"But why did you leave the child with them? Why didn't you tell me you kept the baby after telling me you had an abortion?" Takai cried out.

Akako looked at him and said with her voice sounding softer, "I was too far along to have the abortion done and when I told you I was pregnant you freaked out and ran away so I lied to you. I couldn't let Kenji know about us and that I was pregnant. He would have known it wasn't his since he was gone during that time in Russia."

Takai glanced over to Kenji who was looking like he was thinking.

"He knew about us. He wasn't stupid." Takai said before turning away.

Kenji slowly started to nod his head in agreement but he didn't look at anyone.

"Usagi knew about you so you must have seen her at times." Kaemon said trying to grasp that a mother would leave her child with strangers.

"You…..You had Usagi with you one time, I remember seeing you with a child….Yes it was her - Usagi. You told us that you were watching your sister's child but you called her Buns!" Chikako said remembering the past while Kaemon started nodding in agreement while he remembered that summer day also.

He glanced to Rei and noticed that she was remembering that time also. She had been thirteen with Mamoru still twelve. That would have made Usagi six that day that Akako had shown up to visit with Chikako. But Akako had called Usagi Buns the whole day so they all thought that was her name.

Rei could remember that day since it was the first time she could remember Mamoru ever letting any girl who wasn't family near him. Then after Usagi had left, Mamoru didn't let any other girl close to him until high school and Sayaka.

Usagi had given Mamoru red roses all that she could find and pick, running over to him each time and handing them to him. Mamoru had at first acted like Usagi was bothering him but he would always accept the roses and he even let Usagi hang with him that afternoon when before he never let any girl except Rei near him. He even gave Usagi a kiss on the check before she and her mother left for the day. After that when they saw Akako again she just told how Usagi was with her family then wouldn't say anything else.

Rei looked to Mamoru noticing him looking off into space wondering if he was remembering that day also.

Akako looked toward Kaemon then Chikako and smiled.

"Yes. I kept Usagi with me for a few years at first since Kenji was gone over seas so much conducting business. I wanted to see what it was like having a child and I had been alone since Kenji and even Takai was gone at that time. I hired a nanny to watch Usagi in an apartment not far from our place since Kenji did show up now and then. I saw Usagi every weekend and whenever Kenji left I was over there staying with her full time. I used the money I got from Kenji to pay for everything. ….And no Takai, I wasn't seeing other men like you think, I was with Usagi the whole time." Akako said looking around at the others looking to Takai last before she looked down.

"But when she turned seven soon after that one day, Kenji came home for good and wanted me to travel with him saying how it would be good for the business for him to be seen as a family man who had his wife by his side. The nanny had gotten sick and wasn't able to look after Usagi anymore. That same day I meet Mrs. Block who I left Usagi with. I signed papers giving whoever had Usagi custody of her. I paid Mrs. Block handsomely so Usagi would never be without …..I … I didn't know she would hurt Usagi and make her leave her home."

"Did you ever go and check on Usagi?" Motoki asked.

"No. I was busy and over time I forgot since I told the woman to call me if Usagi needed anything or if she got sick. She… never called so I thought Usagi was doing just fine." Akako answered looking around at the others.

"But why does Usagi think you died?" Kaemon asked.

Akako looked down now with tears and said, "I told them to tell her that since Mrs. Block did call one time and said that Usagi wouldn't stop asking when I was coming home. It was during a large dinner party and I got upset and told her to tell Usagi I died. I guess….. she did."

The room got silent for awhile everyone got lost in their own minds.

Mamoru looked over to his left after he felt Usagi touching his arm. He noticed the pain expression on her face before he turned to her and picked her up and carried her back to his bed and sat her down before giving her the two pills.

Usagi sat there and just watched him while Mamoru sat down beside her and held her hand while they listened to the others in the living room. Mamoru wondered if Usagi had heard everyone and after he looked in her eyes he realized she had.

"When is Usagi's birthday?" Kenji asked breaking the silence.

"It is the last day of June. She is seventeen now. She had her birthday a few months ago." Akako answered.

"Was she early or late?" Kenji asked looking to his second wife while wishing his first wife Ikuko had never died during labor.

"She was a week late." Akako said after she thought about it.

She and the others looked over at Kenji when he suddenly grabbed his chest and moaned as he sat down in the nearest chair. If anyone had been looking at Motoki they would have seen him take a step closer to the man.

"You got pregnant in October." Kenji said keeping his eyes closed tight

"Yeah I guess." Akako said after she had counted her fingers.

Kenji looked over to his brother who was standing there looking at him then Kenji looked to Akako and said, "You got pregnant before I left for Russia. Did you sleep with Takai any time that week before I left?"

Akako looked at Takai then to Kenji and nodded her head while saying, "Once."

Kenji looked to Takai then back to Akako and said, "We slept together the night before I left. You came to me drunk telling me you wanted some and I kept telling you no to leave…."

Akako interrupted him and said, "Don't try it Kenji Usagi isn't yours! You got that vasectomy done remember! I know I do! You always told me that you didn't want any children since Ikuko had died and if she couldn't give you any then you didn't want any kids from anyone else at all! I remember hearing that too many times!"

Akako turned her head away missing Takai eyes going wide while he and Kenji looked at each other.

"No…..Russia….You went to Russia to get the…." Takai tried to talk as it hit him that Kenji could be Usagi's father.

"Yes brother I went to Russia to get the vasectomy done since my doctor was there at the time." Kenji answered before looking to Akako who sat back in shock.

"I told you that night not to bother me Akako but you kept it up so I did you taking the chance that you might end up with a child figuring I would deal with it later if it happened. I then left that morning to meet my doctor. I waited a few months and since you didn't come and tell me you were pregnant I left again to do business." Kenji told her and the others.

He glanced over at Motoki who was looking just as shocked as the others.

Mamoru watched while Usagi suddenly moved her hands and covered her ears while she shook her head back and forth.

Mamoru stood up and started walking to the door.

"Damn I hope you are the father. I don't want a daughter." Takai said looking to Kenji who was looking to the ground.

Before anyone answered Takai they heard Mamoru's bedroom door close and the lock turn.

After the door was closed Motoki was the one to go off on Takai who only sat there not listening to him. Takai stood up and started to walk to the front door only to be stopped by Motoki grabbing his arm.

"You will not leave yet!" Motoki said glaring towards Takai after he turned him toward him.

"I don't need to be here anymore. I saw the child who is female. AND I DON'T WANT A DAUGHTER! Kenji can play Daddy!" Takai yelled out while pulling his arm free.

"We will both need to be tested it's only fair to Usagi to know the truth. Kaemon, I will contact you when we will do it. Will you please see that your son knows so he can bring….Usagi?" Kenji asked after he stood up and walked over to Kaemon who nodded his head.

Kenji looked to Takai and said, "You will do it also so we will know for sure. I can tell that one of us is the father since she looks like us some also. But we will both test to know for sure."

Takai glanced to Akako knowing that Kenji also knew she had other lovers in the past.

Takai agreed and left the apartment while Kenji turned to Motoki and nodded his head ever so slightly with Motoki blinking his eyes once slowly. Only they understood the secret between them.

Kenji glanced to Akako who was standing up and walking toward Mamoru's bedroom door but stopped when Rei stood in her way.

"Where do you think you are going?" Rei asked standing her ground.

"I'm going to see my daughter." Akako answered expecting Rei to move.

"No."

"Now see here young lady…" Akako started to say but got silent after Chikako joined Rei.

"Right now is not the best time for you to see Usagi. Think about it Akako, Usagi has believed you were dead since she was eight, you saw what happened after she spotted you. Don't go to her right now." Chikako said.

"She is my daughter and I'll see her if I want!" Akako said as she started to get upset that she wasn't getting her way.

"I'm taking her home with me!"

"No!" Rei, Chikako and even Motoki said at the same time. He had gone and was standing beside the two.

"Akako, Usagi will stay here for now until we figure out who her father is. It is best that she stay put where she is. No more being sent away. If she knew Motoki a little better she could stay with him but she doesn't know him yet. No it's best for Usagi to stay put." Kenji said glancing to his son who only he and Motoki knew Kenji was his father. Motoki only nodded his head once agreeing.

Kenji glanced to Kaemon and said, "I trust she will be safe with Mamoru."

Kaemon only nodded his head before watching Kenji as he walked to the front door and left out.

Akako's eyes widened before she glared at the three standing in front of her. She then turned and took off following Kenji praying he wasn't going to leave her behind.

Kaemon sighed as he watched Jadeite closing the door after Akako leave. Jadeite looked at him before walking back to the living room.

"Motoki, why don't you go also? Nothing will be done right now about Usagi and from the way she was looking she needs to rest." Chikako said after she touched Motoki's arm.

Motoki looked at her then nodded his head.

"I'm going to find Takai and have a private talk with him. Please tell Mamoru to call me later." Motoki said before he left the apartment knowing he was really going to find his father first then over to see Takai.

After Motoki was gone Rei walked over and knocked on the bedroom door a few times telling Mamoru to open.

Mamoru took a deep breath wishing his family would leave also as he glanced over toward Usagi who was now lying back down.

"Go away Rei." Mamoru said through the door.

"Mamoru come out it's only me, mom, dad and Jade."

"Go away!"

"Mamoru…." Rei looked to her father after the man touched her hand.

Rei stepped back while she smiled knowing her father would get Mamoru to open the door.

"Son open up."

"No."

"Son come out."

"I don't wanna!"

"Son…." Kaemon got silent after Chikako touched his arm.

"Honey please come out." Chikako said taking Kaemon's spot.

"No Mother I want everyone to leave. My head is killing me and I'm hungry. It's already Sunday and I haven't worked on some things for work and I know I'm not going to be ready…. Not with Rei still here because I will go off on her if I see her again."

Chikako and Kaemon both looked to Rei who was just as surprised as them as to why Mamoru would be upset with him. She wondered what she had done.

"Why are you mad at me?" Rei called out.

Mamoru opened the door and stuck his head out and said, "Because Rei, you took advantage of Usagi. You and your little posse got her drunk and undressed her and put her in my bed almost naked! WHY? To find out the truth about her sex? Did it ever occur to you to just ask Usagi? No I'm sure it didn't. You were listening to Minako weren't you! You know she doesn't have a brain half the time! You all didn't need to get Usagi drunk! You better warn your three partners in crime that I'm after blood and I will get it after I'm feeling better. Now if I was you I would leave!"

Mamoru closed the door once again and locked it hearing his mother ask about Rei giving Usagi alcohol and getting her drunk. He leaned against the door listening to Rei try to use excuses. He smiled when he heard his father tell Rei that she needed to leave while Chikako told Rei they would be having a serious talk later. His smile grew while he listened to Rei complaining until the front door was closed.

Mamoru finally opened the door when his father knocked again and said that Rei had left. Mamoru walked out leaving the door opened. He noticed his mother was in the kitchen starting to cook and his father was standing beside a chair smiling at him.

Mamoru looked around making sure Rei was gone before he sat down and leaned back in his favorite chair.

"Some morning huh?" Kaemon asked while he sat down across from Mamoru.

Mamoru only nodded his head wishing in a way his parents would leave but he wasn't going to be mean.

"Don't worry about work right now. I'm giving you the week off. Longer if you need it."

Mamoru didn't answer but he did nod his head twice before he sighed being thankful.

"Where were you and Usagi at that she didn't have any shoes on?"

Mamoru looked to his father then into his room knowing that Usagi had gone back to sleep.

"Just out."

"Just out…Did you find out about Usagi this morning?" Kaemon asked remembering when Mamoru had said that part about Usagi being in his bed. He wondered if Mamoru had said something to Usagi making her run out only to have Mamoru follow.

"Yes I found out." Mamoru answered laying his head back again.

Kaemon looked to Chikako who was bringing in some food for Mamoru who looked at her then said thank you before he started eating. He watched while Chikako walked to his room and over to his bed.

"Why did you ask about those papers of Usa's?" Mamoru asked between bites looking to his father.

Kaemon smiled and stood up and walked over to the stairs. Mamoru watched his father walking up then back down a few seconds later with Usagi's papers in his hands.

Kaemon sat back down and handed a paper to Mamoru the whole time smiling.

"That paper gives whoever has it and Usagi in their possession…. guardianship of Usagi until she is of age."

Mamoru's eyes flew open as he looked to his father who was smiling and nodding his head up and down slowly.

Mamoru looked to the paper and started reading it hearing his father say,

"Congratulations! It's a girl."

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

_So Sorry this is late in posting. I've had two sick children this past week and it has not been a happy time in my home. But everyone is feeling better and I'm back. I really need to thank __Peaceful Moon__for the wonderful help with this chapter. I'm sure it will be reading a lot better. I also thank everyone who has reviewed and for reading. Onwards! EvaC_

Chapter THIRTEEN

Mamoru read the information over twice before looking at his father, who had a silly grin on his face. As Chikako sat next to Kaemon, Mamoru glanced at her and noticed that she was just as surprised as he was.

Chikako reached for the paper which Mamoru numbly let her take, he still not really believing what he had read. This legal document stated that from the moment he had brought Usagi into his home until that very second, he, - Mamoru Chiba, was Usagi's guardian. Mamoru wished he would have looked at the papers sooner.

Mamoru glanced at his parents wishing that they didn't know about that paper since he had always been one who hated people in his business and he hated how at times his parents still to that day treated him and even Rei liked they were still young and dumb.

He suddenly wondered what Usagi would think about this new development in their so short relationship, after she learned about that paper.

Mamoru looked toward his bed, ensuring that Usagi was still in the same spot, which made him think that she was still fast asleep. He returned his attention to his parents as they both read through the other documents.

"Her birth certificate does have Akako's name on it but the father's name is blank. I guess Kenji or Takai's name can be added after the DNA test results." said Kaemon as he handed the paper to his wife.

"I don't like either one of those men but I somewhat hope that Kenji is her father. He does have a head on his shoulders and knows how to use it. I just don't trust Takai, I never have. Of course, I really don't trust anyone in that family." mumbled Chikako while looking at the birth certificate and then to Kaemon, who didn't answer.

While they were discussing her situation, Usagi heard every word and tried to process this new information.

"It doesn't matter who my father is, I'm not going with them." Usagi whispered to herself as she continued to lie on Mamoru's bed, hugging her cat.

She closed her eyes again trying to stop the tears that were forming as she thought about her mother and everything that she had heard. She had woken when Akako had screamed at Takai.

When Usagi had gotten off the bed, she had wanted to go confront her mother, but the pain in her ankle and her head had prevented her from doing so. She had only managed to get as far as Mamoru.

After Mamoru had picked her up and brought her back to his bed, Usagi had been thankful for this, she knew that at that moment she hadn't and still wasn't ready to face her mother or anyone else. She had to be strong and show them that she didn't need any of them.

"Well maybe Mamoru. I do need his help….He saved me." murmured Usagi and then gave a half smile, thinking again how cute she thought Mamoru was.

Usagi lay there hoping that Mamoru wouldn't make her go with her mother or one of the two men whose voices she had heard. She knew that one of them was going to be her father.

Usagi didn't blame them for what happened to her but she didn't want to be near them right now. She didn't know them and it was hard for her to trust anyone. She still didn't really trust Mamoru just yet but he was closer to her than any of the others, she had been with him for a week now.

"But now he knows I'm a girl and he is a man…. He saw my chest and didn't do anything …Yes, I can trust him…I hope." Usagi whispered.

"If he says that I have to leave then I will. I understand he doesn't like women….. I'll just leave tonight but I'm not going to them, any of them." Usagi kept talking quietly to herself as she refrained from moving, she didn't want anyone to know that she was really awake. As she got lost in her thoughts, she tuned the others out.

She started to wonder why the man whom she assumed was Kenji, had said that she could have gone with Motoki of all people. She didn't know Motoki and had only met him once. Furthermore, she did not understand why Motoki had agreed with Kenji. She started to question if there was something going on between Motoki and Kenji that no one else knew about.

Usagi turned her head towards the door after she heard Mamoru say her name again. It was weird hearing him say her full name and not Usa.

"Usagi can if she wants. And whoever her father is….. Usagi won't be going with him or even with her mother. She didn't want Usagi in the past, she isn't getting her now. Usagi will be with me for as long as she wants to be." stated Mamoru before standing up and walking to the kitchen with his dishes. He suddenly felt the need to protect Usagi from her own family.

Usagi wiped her eyes and smiled.

Mamoru stood silently beside the sink only looking up when he saw his parent's walk towards him.

"Son, we are going to leave for now so you can have some rest. Please call us later." Kaemon said while Chikako gave Mamoru a hug.

"There is a plate for Usagi in the oven, please make sure she eats after she wakes up." Chikako said with a smile while Mamoru nodded his assurances that he would do so.

"I promise to call but don't call here. My phone is going to be off since I know Rei will be calling." Mamoru said as he walked his parents to the door.

He gave them both a hug goodbye and then shut the door. He made sure that it was properly locked, even putting the chain lock on, since he knew Rei had a key to his apartment. He turned the alarm on and walked back to the living room, telling himself that he needed to get that key from Rei or have his locks changed.

As promised he turned the phone off and then noticing that Usagi's papers were on the coffee table, Mamoru picked them up. He walked up to his little office and put the documents once more in the top drawer of his desk.

As he was putting them away, Mamoru noticed that one paper was still in the bag and reached for it. He read it before sitting down and reading everything over to make sure there were no more surprises. When he was finished, Mamoru put the papers in order and placed them back in their original bag. Once again, he put the bag in his desk in the way back in a bottom drawer and then walked downstairs. He glanced in his room and after seeing that Usagi was awake, walked in.

Mamoru sat down next to the petite blond while intently looking at her. Usagi watched his every move and kept silent.

Mamoru thought about the last document he had read, wondering if he should tell her about it. But when he heard her stomach growl, He decided to mention it at a later time.

"Are you hungry?"

Usagi nodded yes as she continued to look at him.

Mamoru stood back up and walked out. He returned only a few minutes later with the food that his mother had left for Usagi and a drink.

Mamoru handed the tray to Usagi and while she started eating he walked around and sat down on his side of the bed, leaning back against the pillows and giving a long slow sigh. He opened his eyes and watched Usagi while she ate.

"If you eat more, your headache will go away sooner."

Usagi glanced up at him and took several more bites.

Mamoru took off his shoes and got comfortable. He continued to watch Usagi as she ate.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm not going to them. Not any of them. If you want me to leave then tell me now so I can get my things and go. I will not deal with them or see them or her and…and….." Usagi started to say but got silent as she felt the tears well up again.

Usagi hated that she was so emotional right now. A month after she was forced to leave her foster parents and live on the streets, she had trained herself not to cry. It did not do any good to cry, she would tell herself, and now she couldn't understand why the tears just kept coming.

Mamoru sat up, reached over and moved the tray before pulling the sobbing girl into his arms.

Usagi sat there, letting Mamoru hold her as he kept telling her that it was going to be okay. When he told her that she wasn't going to go anywhere Usagi pulled back and looked into his eyes.

Mamoru gently wiped her tears and before she said anything he had them both lying back on the pillows and made sure they were both covered.

"Usa we will talk later. Trust me, I don't want you away from me and you will not be staying with them or anyone in my family. Let's get some rest, and then we can talk later. I promise… you… aren't… going… to leave…. my… side." Mamoru mumbled as sleep over took him while he held Usagi in his arms.

If he would have looked closer at the pills that Rei had given him, he would have noticed that she had grabbed the wrong bottle. They were sleeping pills and not aspirin.

Usagi wiped her eyes and yawned, falling asleep soon after feeling once again safe and secure near Mamoru.

They slept for the rest of the day. They never heard the knocks on the door or the many answering machine hang ups.

Usagi woke up first, once again trying to figure out where she was until she saw Mamoru's sleeping beside her. She felt his arms holding her to him and relaxed.

She lay there wondering if what she heard earlier, about Mamoru being her guardian, was really true. She was curious to know what Mamoru thought about his guardian role and if he want it. She questioned if he really did want to continue to help her out. She hoped he did since she wasn't ready to deal with her mother or any other member of her "family". This was her last though as she drifted back to sleep.

Usagi woke up much later to a worried Mamoru who was softly shaking her awake. When he noticed that she was conscious, he pulled her back into his arms and held her while she was cried.

Mamoru had been in the kitchen when he heard Usagi's cries, calling for her mother and then for him a few times.

After Usagi calmed down and woke up completely, Mamoru carried her to the living room, sitting her down in front of the TV. He handed her the remote before going back to the kitchen to finish cooking supper. He would glance at her now and then while he cooked.

Usagi turned the TV on and flipped the channels, not really watching since she kept glancing at Mamoru. She sat back, wondering what the new week would hold, now that Mamoru knew the truth about her. Then the knowledge that her mother was really alive hit her again. Deep down Usagi did want to see her mother, one day, but not any time soon. At the moment, she hated her mother for what she had done to her.

Usagi shook thoughts of her mother away before she started to watch the TV. She looked at Mamoru after he walked over and joined her with some food.

They ate in silence while watching the television. Mamoru did ask her, at one time, if she wanted to talk about anything but Usagi shook her head no. He didn't press the issue, hoping that she would be willing to talk later.

It took a few more hours before Usagi would talk again, and then all she asked was if he was sure she could stay. This innocent question made Mamoru smile and he nodded yes.

Usagi looked back outside at the setting sun while Mamoru sat on the couch just relaxing. He continued to watch Usagi out of the corner of his eyes, seeing her in a new light now that he knew that she was not a boy like he had previously thought just a mere twenty four hours ago.

He looked at her long blond hair which was still flowing down around her.

"Last night you were going to tell me the truth about your sex before everyone showed up, weren't you?"

"Yes."

Mamoru glanced away turning red as he remembered what had happened earlier that morning when he had woken up.

"If I had told you then, would you have made me leave?" Usagi asked looking at him.

Mamoru glanced at her and only shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say.

"The woman from earlier…she's the one that hurt you?"

"Yes she's my ex."

"What happened?" Usagi wanted to get her mind on something that wasn't her mother or the two men, who one was her father and the other would be her uncle.

Mamoru sighed then leaned back while Usagi watched him, wondering if he would tell her.

"Sayaka, that's her name. She was my high school sweetheart. I thought we would be married but she ran off with this guy, to whom I had lent money so that could start his business. We were going to partners. The joke is on me, I had believed him to be a good friend. I had thought the two couldn't stand one another. Boy was I wrong. She left me at the altar." Mamoru said surprising Usagi not only because of what had happened but because he had told her.

"Was she your first love?"

Mamoru glanced at her with a surprised look in his eyes.

"I….I never thought about it…Now that I think about it, if I were to say yes, I would be lying. We had a lot in common in school but when I think back, she really didn't care for me as a person."

"Well, she will have bad karma for being so rotten and mean. It'll come back to bite her in the butt."

Mamoru looked back at Usagi and for the first time that day he smiled and then laughed which made Usagi smile in return. She loved the sound of his laugh.

Mamoru continued to look at Usagi, noticing that now that he knew her true identity, his feelings really hadn't changed, he still liked her company. He realized that she made him feel relax and comfortable.

Even knowing she was a girl, and, let's be frank, Mamoru didn't like most girls, didn't change that fact that he liked having her near. He could be himself, calm and relaxed, around Usagi and he liked that. She wasn't like any of the other women with whom his mother, Rei and the three girls had tried to set him up. Usagi was nowhere near like the women at work or in the stores or restaurants who would flirt and try to get his attention.

Usagi wasn't trying to show off her body or hang on him at every turn, trying to kiss him and touch his body. No, Usagi wasn't at all like them, something that Mamoru liked and respected.

Mamoru sat there, picturing having Usagi in his life for a long time. He did not really know what his future held but he knew that he wanted her in it.

"Which paper were you and your parents talking about earlier? And there was something… well you know, that part about you?"

"It was a document that your mother had signed back when she gave you up. It stated that whoever had that particular document and you would be your guardian." Mamoru then stood up.

"Come and I'll show it to you." He said while walking to the stairs only to stop to see if her ankle was well for her to walk on.

Seeing she didn't seem to be having any trouble Mamoru continued up the stairs.

"Is your ankle better?" He asked as he went up.

"Yes it is. That sleep helped it." Usagi answered. She put a little more weight on the ankle knowing it was a little sore but it wasn't as bad as earlier.

Usagi stood beside him at the desk as Mamoru took the papers out and handed them to her. He carefully watched her noticing the confused expression on her face, which made him wonder if she could actually read. He remembered how she had acted the night before when he had mentioned school. He finally figured out that she couldn't when she abruptly handed the paper back to him and didn't ask to see any of the other documents.

Mamoru returned everything to the drawer as he watched Usagi walk back down to the lower level. He thought again about that last paper but would wait. He soon made his way down as well and found her outside on the balcony peering over the ledge.

"Usa, step back please." requested a somewhat nervous Mamoru from the doorframe.

Usagi looked at him and then obliged him by sitting down on one of the lawn chairs near the flowers. She examined Mamoru as he slowly made his way over and sat down. The panicked look in his eyes eased to a certain extent when he was finally sitting.

"You don't like heights?" Usagi asked and smiled when she saw his face turn beet red.

"Not really." mumbled the young man barely in his twenties, who was slightly embarrassed by this fact.

"Then why are you up so high? It's stupid to be this high up and not enjoy the view." Usagi said as she tucked her legs under her.

Mamoru glanced at her and said, "I do like being high, if only to be away from the noise of the streets."

Usagi tilted her head to the side then said while looking away, "You should live in the country."

She looked back when Mamoru started laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.

"You sound just like my sister." Mamoru said after he calmed down.

He glanced over when Usagi remained silent. He saw that she was admiring the roses.

"I like roses." announced the golden hair angel as she reached over and delicately touched one.

"Mostly red ones…..And I don't really understand why. I've never had any. But when I see them, they just make me happy."

"Maybe they remind you of a happier time."

Usagi looked at Mamoru and smiled before nodding her head. But her smile didn't last very long as she started to think about her mother again.

Mamoru smiled as he remembered that particular summer day, all those years back. He shook his head when he realized that Usagi had been that little girl and now she was in his life again. He glanced back at Usagi and was about to tell her about that day, to see if she also remembered, but his good humor disappeared when he saw the frown on her face and the tears forming in her eyes.

Mamoru moved over, once again hugging her. He could feel her body slightly trembling as she tried to refrain from sobbing hysterically.

"Why would my mother do that to me?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know."

"And to have them tell me she died! Didn't she love me?"

Mamoru remained silent; he did not know what to say. All he could do at that moment was offer Usagi some comfort and hold her while reminding her that he was here for her.

Motoki slammed the door to Takai's place before stomping over to his car. He couldn't believe the other man wouldn't even try to go see Usagi when there was the chance that he was her father.

Motoki glared at the house before he drove off to go see his real father. He knew that he needed to see Kenji.

Motoki had found out after he had turned sixteen that Kenji was really his father when the couple, his aunt and uncle who raised him, had died in a boating accident.

Motoki could remember being shocked when he had found out. At first, He had been very mad and upset until Kenji told him the circumstance of his adoption. He explained how he just couldn't raise Motoki after his mother, Ikuko, had died right shortly after he had been born. Kenji described how heartbroken he had been by the untimely death of his beautiful young wife, and Motoki just looked too much like his mother. At that time, Kenji had been unable to cope with everything.

He had given Motoki to Ikuko's younger brother and his wife since they couldn't have any children. His birthfather had then buried himself in getting his business off the ground all the while making sure Motoki was never without anything. Kenji would periodically go visit the young boy. During these visits he would make Akako, his second wife, believe he was on business trips.

After so many years of people believing Motoki was the son to his former in-laws, Kenji had never told anyone the truth. He knew that his son was well love and that they were a happy family. When he was younger, Motoki had believed Kenji and Takai to be older cousins. Kenji would visit and bring him things every birthday and on the occasional holiday send him gifts. Motoki had been the only one to learn the truth after the accident when Kenji had shown up at the hospital to take him home.

He had asked Motoki to refrain from telling their secret to Akako or even Takai. Motoki had finally agreed, at the time, to make Kenji leave him alone. Kenji knew that Motoki would need time to fully accept him and Kenji was willing to give him that time. Kenji housed Motoki in his own apartment and made sure that his son once again had everything he needed.

Kenji gave Motoki all the time he needed which was really only a few months since Kenji would go over every week once a week to visit. And Motoki who didn't like to be alone let the man in to visit. As the time went by Motoki accepted Kenji as his father and they were learning about each other and how to interact as father and son.

Motoki knew how Akako and Takai were after his father's money, so he kept silent about his true relationship with Kenji. He did not want to give the two gold diggers any ammunition against Kenji.

Motoki never saw the business side of Kenji, the mean, hateful man that most saw. Kenji was kind and caring with Motoki. He never let the young man see his business side, knowing it would upset Motoki if he ever saw him that way.

Motoki drove by Mamoru's place and parked close by so that he could look up at the building wondered if he should go see Usagi but decided to drive off, he knew that now wasn't the time. First, he needed to see Kenji and maybe later he would go over to see Usagi.

Motoki arrived at Kenji's and Akako's house and went in after the butler opened the door. He walked straight to the den knowing that Kenji would be there if his father was anywhere in the large house.

Motoki stood in the doorway and looked around spotting Kenji over by the bay window looking out at the sun setting over the large flower garden.

"Where's Akako?" Motoki asked as he walked over to stand beside Kenji. He would never address his stepmother as mother or anything of the sort but her first name.

"I don't know. When we got home she ran up the stairs and that is the last I've seen of her. I don't care where she is at this moment. Maybe she is up there taking a bunch of pills with her vodka."

"Sir…" Motoki started to say, it was still hard to call Kenji father or even dad.

Kenji glanced at him and then said, "I really don't care that she slept with Takai. Yes, I always knew about them. But what she did to Usagi was wrong. And if Usagi is my daughter, Akako will be sorry."

Motoki didn't answer; he knew that whatever he said wouldn't matter at that moment.

"So, tell me about Mamoru Chiba. All I know is what I heard from gossips and in the business world. You know his parents and I are not close." Kenji said after he sat down.

He watched Motoki walk over and join him on the couch. Motoki told his father what he knew about Mamoru, he would get a nod now and then from Kenji. They never saw Akako standing in the hallway also listening.

Akako soon left and drove back to Mamoru's place; she had to see Usagi again and try to explain everything to her daughter. But when Akako arrived, her knocks remained unanswered. She left the apartment building to go to Mamoru's parents place.

But they didn't know where Mamoru and Usagi were. All they could tell Akako was that Mamoru had called and told them that he and Usagi were leaving the area for a few days. He had promised to call later.

Akako left and went home where she cried some more, wondering if she would ever get to talk with her daughter, whom at the moment was with Mamoru at a shopping center getting some new feminine clothes.

After shopping and packing their belongings, Mamoru and Usagi were on the first train out going to one of Mamoru's favorite places, a little cabin up in the mountains near a waterfall. This was the same place he had gone to when Rei and the others wouldn't leave him alone after the whole Sayaka fiasco.

Mamoru was tired of the phone and the occasional knocks on his door. Since his father had given him the week off, he was going to leave with Usagi so they could both forget all the horrible events of that Sunday.

While they rode the train Usagi once again made Mamoru laugh when she told how the only good thing about that day was that Mamoru finally knew the truth about her. He laughed even harder when she coyly asked him if he liked what he saw that morning. This made Mamoru appreciate even more her wit and humor. She was able to make light of an awkward moment.

He was glad that she was joking around now, when before he didn't think he would get her to stop crying. Usagi sat next to Mamoru and noticed how silent he would get at times, which made her wonder what was wrong. Her answer came when Mamoru reached for his bag and took out her papers. He started to explain to her what each were as he showed each one to her. Showing her the two with her mother's signature last.

Usagi looked at the last two, holding them tightly while she listened to Mamoru as he told her what he thought they should do. He then asked her what she wanted to do, leaving the final decision up to her. Usagi just sat there staring at the papers until they arrived to their destination.

They stayed away the whole week. Mamoru called his father once to ask him if he could have another week off from work and Kaemon agreed. Kaemon then told Mamoru that Usagi did need to show up the following day to meet Kenji and Takai at the hospital, they were going to do the paternity test. Kenji pushed for it to be done sooner than later, he wanted it to happen now. Kaemon told Mamoru that afterward he and Usagi could leave for another week.

Mamoru looked at Usagi who was standing beside him as he talked on the phone. The young woman, who had heard everything, took a deep breath and nodded her head as she looked in Mamoru's eyes. He squeezed her hand then confirmed with his father that Usagi would be at the hospital.

After he hung up, Mamoru found Usagi tightly hugging his body and he smiled. He hugged his young bride back and whispered to her that everything would be okay while promising.

To be continued.

_Yes you read right. Young Bride! Hee Hee Hee!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Once again I am sorry that I didn't post this earlier this week. As feared my children shared their cold with me. (Such nice, good children sharing with others! I can't say they don't share LOL) Anyways, I'm all better and going to post this and I hope to post chapter 15 in the days. Just need to reread and try to catch any mistakes. Here is the next chapter Enjoy! EvaC. _

Chapter FOURTEEN

Yes, Mamoru Chiba, age 23, who swore to himself not to ever marry or have any female close to him personally after what his ex had done to him, had married his little pick pocket, Usagi and since the two men who might be her father had the same last name, she would be known as Usagi Tsukino.

Usagi, who had found out her mother, was really alive and not only that but there were now two men, brothers, who one of them was her father. If it turned out to Kenji, Akako's first husband, she his second wife, Usagi was in store to become one of the richest women only having to share the fortune with her older brother Motoki, who was Kenji and his first's wife's son, who at the moment only Motoki, Kenji plus one more knew that truth about.

If it turned out to be Takai, Kenji's younger brother, and Akako's one again, off again, lover, then Usagi was in store to deal with a man who liked to party and wanted money just to spend, a man who had never worked a day in his life and a man who believed that a daughter would be of no use to him since he believed a woman was only good for one thing.

Yes Mamoru and Usagi had married since the paper that Mamoru had found and only he and Usagi knew about, was another one signed by her mother giving Usagi parental permission to marry if she was under age.

It took the first whole week that Mamoru and Usagi were up at the cabin, for Usagi to decide on what she wanted to do, to have Mamoru as her guardian or her husband?

Knowing she had a crush on him and not liking that he would be her guardian, Usagi picked the marriage. Even more after Mamoru told her one night that it just made more sense for them to marry. He told how if her mother and whoever was her father took him to court to get Usagi back then Usagi had a better chance staying with Mamoru if he was her husband.

Mamoru also told how he had the feeling that his own parents would try to make Usagi stay with them thinking that it would be best for Mamoru and Usagi.

Usagi liked the idea of Mamoru being her husband since she didn't want to leave him and she didn't know her family at all. She also knew that if she was forced to go with them then she would run away from them. She also didn't want to get Mamoru into any trouble or have to go to court because of her.

So she and Mamoru married the day, that very morning that Mamoru asked his father for another week off. Usagi and Mamoru had agreed at the time that their marriage would be in name only with only them knowing that part. Knowing they both needed more time to get to know one another better. But to everyone else when they found out, the two would make them all think that their marriage had been consummated.

Mamoru wondered how mad his mother would be since she had always said that he and Rei would have large weddings if they ever married. But Mamoru was glad that it was only him and Usagi and a few other couples who had gone to stand in front of the judge to marry. Mamoru never was one for crowds and he knew after observing Usagi for so many days alone with her that she felt the same way.

The afternoon before Usagi was to go to the hospital to take the test, she and Mamoru arrived back at his apartment. Mamoru went and put all of the papers including the marriage papers, and locked them up in his firebox then picked up the phone on his desk and called his lawyer.

Usagi started to put their things away blushing now and then while thinking that she was Mamoru's wife now. She thought about the train ride back and how Mamoru told her some about the summer day when they were younger and how they had met surprising Usagi.

Usagi smiled just knowing that the eyes she always saw when she would go to sleep had been Mamoru's. Usagi walked over and picked up her cat taking it out of the bag to place it on the bed only to stop and really look at it.

"He gave me this…." Usagi mumbled as a blurry flash back started forming in her mind.

"Usagi let's go get something to eat." Mamoru said as he walked into the room.

Seeing Usagi just standing there looking at the wall, Mamoru walked to her quickly wondering what was wrong.

"Usa you okay?" Mamoru asked while placing his hands on her shoulders as he gave her a slight shake.

Usagi blinked her eyes and looked up at him and held her cat up to him.

"You gave me this."

"Your cat?"

"Yes. It came from you. I know it did." Usagi said letting Mamoru take her cat.

He looked at it and turned it around and around while Usagi watched his eyes change from disbelief to surprise.

Mamoru looked at Usagi before he suddenly ran from the room and down the hall to where he kept his stuff animal collection locked up. Usagi who had followed him watched while Mamoru unlocked the closet then threw the door open before he went to his knees and started digging around on the bottom shelf.

Usagi stood there shocked by the animals never before seeing so many in one place. Every single shelf, there being eight of them, was stuffed full of animals with some smaller ones sitting on the laps of larger ones.

"This has a mate yes it goes with a mate…I thought I lost this years ago during a move…..Yes! Here he is!" Mamoru said pulling out a white cat that was the same size and shape of Usagi's. Mamoru sat back on his behind and held the two in front of him while watching Usagi go down to her knees beside him.

"Watch." Mamoru said in a soft voice while he moved the two cats closer and their noses touched then stayed together like they were kissing.

Usagi smiled at the same time as Mamoru.

"They each have a magnet in their noses that make them kiss." Mamoru said letting Usagi take both cats.

He watched while she pulled them apart then put them back together.

"I took you to my room and you saw them right away. You sat down and played with them for the longest time…..You handed me the white one and said that he was me and you were the black one since the black one looks more female." Mamoru said while Usagi glanced at him.

"I gave you that black one telling you to keep it safe and to return it to me later when we saw one another again but your mother never brought you back to visit."

Usagi sat down beside Mamoru and placed the cats on her lap.

"Wait a second….." Mamoru said as he reached for the black cat and started to look and feel around on it as he moved it in his hands.

"Yes here it is!" Mamoru said as he turned the cat on its back and gently put a finger in a small hole that was in the stomach area.

"Damn my fingers are too large now." He said.

Usagi reached over and took the cat and put two of her fingers in and pulled out a tiny piece of paper handing it to Mamoru who took it and slowly unfolded and opened it while he smiled.

He gave a small laugh then said as he as handed the paper to Usagi, "Mamoru love Buns and Buns loves Mamoru."

Usagi looked down at the paper and saw the messy writing seeing what he saw and seeing a heart with his name and Usagi's name in it below the writing.

"That's my name printed and yours in cursive." She said pointing.

Mamoru looked and nodded while he continued to smile.

"Usagi." He mouthed looking at her name in the heart printed out. He could remember her taking her time when she wrote. He hadn't noticed it at the time that she didn't write Buns.

"We both put our names on it then I put it in the cat and gave it to you, I remember." Mamoru said looking back up into Usagi eyes then found her in his arms hugging him. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"You kept that cat the whole time." He whispered.

"Yes. It made me happy and I felt safe with it near." She whispered back.

Mamoru's answer was to only pull her and hold her closer as his smile grew.

He couldn't believe that after eleven years he and Usagi were back together again never believing back when he was twelve and after never seeing the little girl called Buns that she would be there with him.

He leaned back against the wall and remembered how Usagi had been that day remembering that day like it was yesterday as he started to talk about it going into better details as it all became clear.

Usagi moved her head that was resting against his chest and listened to him telling her everything that had happened that day all those years back from the moment she and her mother had shown up to the moment Usagi left with them both smiling now and then while Usagi wished she could remember everything like he did. But only little bits formed in her mind the biggest was remembering his eyes.

Usagi frowned when Mamoru was done and her eyes closed as she thought once again about what her mother had done to her. If Akako wouldn't have given her up Usagi and Mamoru might have grown up together.

"Mamoru."

"Yes." Mamoru answered looking to her.

Usagi looked up at him then back down at the two cats making Mamoru think she was going to talk about them.

"I need to see my mother but I can't alone." Usagi said looking back up at him.

Mamoru smiled and moved some of her hair from her face and said, "I will be there for you when you are ready to face her. But please don't feel the need to rush it. Do it when you are ready."

"Do you think she will be there tomorrow?"

"She might be. Most of the messages on the answering machine were from her asking at first to see you then demanding it." Mamoru said leaving off the fact that in some of the messages Akako sounded drunk.

Usagi looked back down then picked up the cats and said, "Can these two stay out?"

Mamoru blinked his eyes once again that Usagi could change a subject at the drop of a hat. He smiled and nodded his head yes before standing up and helping Usagi to stand.

"Why do you hide them?" Usagi asked pointing to the other animals as Mamoru started to close the closet door.

He looked at her then back at the animals.

"My sister and our friends make fun of me because of them. I don't want them to know I have them. The collection has grown over time since every time I see one I like I get it."

"That isn't nice of them. I bet they have things that no one knows about. You should get some shelves and place them out so everyone can see. If you want you can tell that they are mine, I don't mind."

Mamoru turned to face Usagi after he opened the door all the way.

"I will do that if you like. You can have them also I don't really need them anymore. Where would you like the shelves placed?"

Usagi looked at the animals then back toward the living room.

"We will share them and I don't care where we place them."

Mamoru smiled then took Usagi's hand and walked to the living room. Usagi let his hand go and walked into the bedroom and placed the pair of cats on the dresser. She looked at Mamoru who placed the tiny piece of paper under the cats.

"I will get a frame and we can put that paper in it." He said turning once again towards her.

"We can put it with that picture that we took together." Usagi said looking up at him making Mamoru notice the blush gracing her face knowing she was thinking of that picture that another couple took of them when they married.

Mamoru felt himself blush and he turned away as he remembered the fast kiss he had given during the ceremony. Mamoru knew deep down that he was falling for Usagi and he also knew that he was happy that she had agreed to marry him.

Mamoru also knew that he would give her all the time that she needed before she was ready to fully become his wife. He had waited 23 years, and was always proud of the fact that he was a patient guy. He knew that he could wait for as long as Usagi needed, while thinking in the back of his mind that he hoped he doesn't mess it up when the time comes.

Mamoru knew that he also needed the time before they took any personal steps in their relationship and they would wait and not push each other to make anything happen too fast.

Last Sunday had been a shock to them both over everything from him learning the truth about her being a female and Usagi finding out about her mother and that extra surprise that she did have a father who lived very close to them.

And any ways, it was great becoming friends and learning about each other. They had all the time in the world to become one.

The only thing they did do was sleep in the same bed. That first night after they had left the area Usagi had slept alone in the bed while Mamoru lay on the sofa in the cabin. But during the night he ended up going to her and holding her while Usagi once again cried. After the second night Mamoru just started to lie beside her and sure enough she didn't have any more nightmares.

Usagi looked toward Mamoru and walked over and stood in front of him.

"Can we go and eat now?" She asked so innocently that Mamoru started to laugh while he agreed and took her hand leading her to the door.

Mamoru opened the door and took a step back after he came face to face with Motoki who was standing there with his hand up in the air.

"Mamoru, you're back! That's great! I've been coming by every day hoping to see you two!"

"Yes Motoki we are."

Motoki smiled and looked to Usagi who was looking back at him. He could tell that she was just as surprised as Mamoru that he was there.

Motoki smiled even more as it looked like he was checking Usagi out which didn't go unnoticed by Mamoru who glanced at Usagi noticing how cute she looked in her white blouse and black skit that stopped above her knees and with her hair in a single ponytail that was down her back.

Mamoru took a hold of Usagi's hand again gently pulling her to him.

"Can I help you with something Motoki?" Mamoru asked not liking the smile on Motoki's face as he smiled at Usagi once again.

"I just came over to see if you and Usagi were home and you are!" Motoki said giving Mamoru a quick glance before smiling at Usagi once again.

Usagi looked at Mamoru after she felt him start to squeeze her hand. Her eyes widened wondering if he was jealous after looking at his eyes and the scowl his mouth was making.

"Well we are leaving now going to get something to eat." Mamoru said walking out still holding Usagi's hand tight.

"Dinner! Great I'll come with you! I would really like to talk to you both about something. Mostly Usagi." Motoki said stepping to the side so Mamoru could lock his door.

Mamoru paused as he looked at the door's lock debating on if they should just go back in but he changed his mind knowing he didn't want Motoki to stay around him and Usagi any longer than he had too.

Mamoru locked the door then turned around seeing Motoki smiling down at Usagi who was looking at him before looking to Mamoru. Mamoru's eyes narrowed again thinking about how much of a player Motoki could be, thinking about their days in college and the many girlfriends Motoki had then.

Usagi looked down so she wouldn't have to see that look in Motoki's eyes remembering that boy from that home and the looks he gave at times.

"Come on I know a great place that I'm sure Usagi will love!" Motoki said as he grabbed Usagi's free hand and started walking to the elevator.

Mamoru walked faster beside Usagi not letting her other hand go starting to wonder why Motoki was suddenly interested in Usagi.

As they rode in the elevator and after Motoki let Usagi's hand go, Mamoru pulled her a little closer to his body as they both listened to Motoki talking about anything and everything giving a laugh now and then between talking.

Usagi and even Mamoru noticed that Motoki seemed a little nervous while talking and he kept glancing at Usagi like he was looking for something Usagi thought while Mamoru thought Motoki was checking her out.

Mamoru's mind flashed back to the time he had introduced Sayaka to that man and Mamoru saw red. He thought about how he had seen Sayaka checking that man out whenever she could and he looked to Usagi noticing she wouldn't really look at Motoki.

'No Usagi's not like that Bitch but Motoki…' Mamoru thought as he glanced first to Usagi again then back towards Motoki.

When Motoki picked up Usagi's free hand again Mamoru snapped and made the elevator stop before removing Usagi's hand from Motoki.

"What the hell Motoki! Leave her alone!" Mamoru just about yelled looking to the guy he thought was a friend.

Motoki looked at Mamoru then back to Usagi before he started blushing.

"I'm sorry." He said after noticing how surprised Usagi looked.

Usagi took a step back toward Mamoru and it made him happy.

"This isn't what you are thinking…I just need to know….about Usagi." Motoki said with his voice softer.

"She isn't interested in you Motoki! She doesn't know you and no she isn't going to date you!" Mamoru said taking a step in front of Usagi.

"Date…Date….her?" Motoki said looking at Mamoru.

Mamoru gave a glare before his eyes widened when Motoki started laughing.

"I don't want to date her, Mamoru. I just want to know more about her. She…She might be my sister." Motoki said saying the last part a little softer.

Mamoru looked at him his eyes almost popping out of his head. He felt Usagi move from around him and she looked at Motoki. Glancing at her Mamoru noticed her eyes just as wide.

"Sister….How…." Mamoru started to say.

"Kenji is my father. It's a long story….. But if he is Usagi's father then…..Even if he isn't she will be my first cousin." Motoki answered looking between the two.

Usagi and Mamoru just stood there shell shocked.

All three of them jumped when a loud ringing sounded inside the elevator. Mamoru reached around Motoki and started the elevator to move again while silence filled the area.

"No one knows about me and Kenji but I think your father might suspect that's what Kenji says." Motoki said looking at Mamoru who was pulling Usagi over toward him since she had moved to a corner when he started the elevator again.

Usagi looked at Mamoru before looking back down to the floor once again with a million thoughts going through her mind.

"How much more can there be…" Usagi said to herself making Mamoru and Motoki both look at her.

Mamoru knew right away that she was going into shock and automatically pulled her into his arms before she passed out.

Motoki took a step closer and when the doors opened on the ground floor, he pushed the button going back up to Mamoru's floor.

"Damn it Motoki you shouldn't have said what you did now! It's only been a little over a week since she found out about her mother and now you pull this on her!" Mamoru said glaring at Motoki.

Motoki looked from Usagi's face to Mamoru's.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't keep it to myself any more. While you were gone all I could think about was Usagi and how she could be my sister." Motoki said looking back to Usagi.

Mamoru walked off the elevator, after it stopped on his floor, with Motoki following right behind him. Mamoru handed Motoki his keys and watched as the other man unlocked the door than opened it letting Mamoru walk in first.

Motoki followed Mamoru in after he closed the door and watched Mamoru as he laid Usagi down on one of the sofas.

"Motoki, would you go and get us something to eat please? Don't worry I'll let you in when you come back. We need to talk." Mamoru said looking at Motoki who had started to take a step closer but stopped after Mamoru said again that he would let him back in.

Taking one more glance at Usagi, Motoki turned away and walked out closing the door gently behind him.

After the door was closed, Mamoru got a wet washcloth and put it on Usagi's forehead and wiped her face now and then while shaking his head thinking to himself that once Usagi did the test then they would leave the area once again for the week.

Mamoru smiled after Usagi opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I sent Motoki off to get us some food. He will be back and we will talk."

"Oh Mamoru…." Usagi mumbled while she moved and embraced him.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and held her to him while telling her not to worry.

"Are there any more surprises?"

"Not that I know of, I hope not. I do know that Motoki was an only child and his parents, or the ones I thought were his parents had died in a boating accident."

Usagi pulled back but was still in his arms and looked at Mamoru as he reached and moved some of her hair off her face.

"Once Motoki leaves after we eat and talk, you and I are going to pack our things then tomorrow after you do the test we will leave the area. We won't even come back to the apartment. We can even leave tonight and stay in a hotel room so our things can be there if you like."

"Yes I would like that Mamoru."

Mamoru smiled once again then let Usagi go and stood up to answer the door after they heard the doorbell. Usagi sat up more and straightened her dress then looked and watched as Motoki walked back in with a few bags.

Usagi stood up and walked over to the table and sat down while Mamoru sat down beside her and Motoki took the food out of the bags. Not wanting Motoki to stay too long, Mamoru started to talk and ask questions so Motoki would talk while they ate.

Motoki told about his family and how Kenji was his real father. While he talked Usagi sat there wondering about Kenji and even Takai after Motoki told some of how both men were. Usagi sat there not wanting either man to be her father after hearing what Motoki had to say about them both.

Picking at her food Usagi wished that nothing in the past week had happened. She had been just fine believing her mother had died all those years back, it had taken time but she had accepted it. She had been happy believing that she didn't have a father, didn't know what a father was at one time.

Usagi looked up at Mamoru when he asked Motoki a question and she just looked at him before smiling and thinking that the only thing about that this month was her meeting Mamoru.

Usagi moved her eyes and head to look at Motoki after he took her hand.

"Usagi please know that whoever your father is, I will be there for you always." Motoki said after Usagi looked at him.

Usagi glanced at Mamoru then back at Motoki and nodded her head not really sure on what to say to him.

"And after we find out if it is Kenji then you can leave Mamoru's home and move in with me." Motoki said as he squeezed Usagi's hand.

"No!" Usagi and Mamoru both said at the same time which surprised Motoki.

"Yes it is best. Kenji had said that we can't have Usagi living alone with you, Mamoru, any longer then is necessary. It wouldn't be good for business, once it gets out that Usagi is his heir, if she is, then Kenji wants her protected." Motoki told looking between the two believing Mamoru would be glad to have Usagi out of his hair.

Mamoru looked at Usagi who was standing up and walking away from the table.

"We will worry about that later. Right now Usagi is more than welcome to stay here. I don't mind having her near." Mamoru said then he stood up and started to clean the table watching Usagi out of the corner of his eyes going into the bedroom and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Mamoru I better go but I'll see you two at the hospital. Be there no later than nine." Motoki said walking to the door.

Mamoru followed him and opened the door.

"You are going also?"

"Yes we will all be there." Motoki answered walking out to the hallway.

Mamoru gave a sigh then spotting Rei getting off the elevator he told Motoki bye then closed and locked the door.

Mamoru leaned against the door and heard Motoki and Rei talking then she knocked on the door a few times only to give up after she tried to unlock the door and found that Mamoru had the landlord change the locks while he had been gone.

Mamoru smiled as he heard Rei yelling and cussing him out as she walked back to the elevator.

Mamoru frowned when he heard her call out that she would see him in the morning at the hospital making him wonder if the whole world would be there.

Mamoru walked back over to the table and cleaned it while Usagi walked out and helped him.

When they were done they walked back to the bedroom and packed up what they wanted to take for the week only to leave the apartment two hours later.

That night Mamoru held Usagi in his arms while they half sat up on the bed in the hotel room since they both didn't sleep much each wondering what the next morning would hold.

Mamoru worried about who would be at the hospital when it should have only been Usagi and the two guys. Mamoru called his parents that morning to complain about Rei being at the hospital but there was no answer.

He looked at Usagi after she took his hands and held them while looking up into his eyes.

Mamoru looked at her noticing how she was trying to be brave on the outside but looking in her eyes he could tell how scared she really was and it made Mamoru want to even more than before to protect her.

"Is it time to go?"

"Yes we can leave now. We will take a taxi there so if anyone is watching us arrive they won't know we are really so close. Then we will leave and walk back here. I'm hoping we can sneak out unless you want to stay longer."

"No I'm not ready for…for any of them yet. I thought I was ready to face….her…..but I'm not."

Mamoru pulled Usagi into his arms and gave her body a gentle squeeze.

"Come on let's go then we'll come back here and rest before the plane leaves." Mamoru said letting Usagi go and taking her hand in his.

They left the room together going to the waiting cab to take them to the hospital arriving fifteen minutes later. They checked in at a nurse's station and learned where the others were waiting at.

Mamoru felt Usagi stepping closer to his body and he placed his arm around her shoulders while they both stopped walking and looked at the others who were waiting in a room.

Kaemon and Chikako were standing and talking to Kenji while Rei was over by a window glaring at Akako who was sitting glaring right back. Motoki and Takai were over in a corner talking to each other with Motoki doing most of the talking.

Takai looked up and spotted Usagi and Mamoru first. He took a step forward only to stop after the others saw the two in the hallway.

Usagi took one more look at the group in that room then looked down letting Mamoru lead her forward.

"Well now that Usagi is here we can get the test done." Kenji said taking control like always.

He glanced at Takai who glanced back while giving his head a slight nod. Kenji smiled and walked out to find the doctor while Usagi moved her eyes to look at her mother who was looking right back.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter FIFTEEN

Usagi was the one to look away first, wondering to herself if that woman was really her mother for Akako didn't look the same as Usagi remembered her. She remembered a young woman dressed in clothes that always looked new, who liked to dress Usagi up in pretty dresses; always making sure her hair was in place while telling Usagi that she was going to enter her in beauty pageants.

Usagi remembered a woman who would rush into the place with many gift wrapped boxes after she had been gone for a few weeks at a time while telling Usagi how sorry she was that she had to leave her only to turn around and leave her again, until that one day she left Usagi for good with that hateful woman.

Usagi's eyes closed tight while she told herself not to think of the past. She never noticed Kaemon going to Mamoru and speaking to him or notice anyone else in the room while she tried to not reflect about her mother.

Kenji walked back into the room and waved to Takai to come to him while the doctor waited by the doorframe. Kenji looked to Mamoru as he removed his arm from Usagi's shoulders and Usagi grabbed one of his hands.

Usagi knew that if she would have been alone without Mamoru by her side, she would have been just fine and dandy facing the others. She had been just fine alone in the past but knowing that Mamoru was there beside her now made Usagi feel afraid. The young woman knew that she let him be the strong one since she had never had that before in her life. Someone to look out for her and protect her from everything and Usagi was able to relax with Mamoru there taking care of her problems.

Mamoru made Usagi feel weak and feminine something in her young life she had never felt before and she liked it. He let her pick out and even wear pretty things. He made her feel pretty and beautiful by the look in his eyes each time he looked at her and Usagi wanted to see that in his eyes each time.

"Usa." Mamoru said softly making Usagi turn her head to look at him.

"You are going to go with Kenji, Takai and the doctor alone, only you three. We will be waiting." Mamoru said.

'I'll be here.' He mouthed to her.

Usagi nodded her head then let his hand go and walked to the doctor who smiled at her while she avoided looking at the two brothers. Takai and Kenji followed Usagi and the doctor to another room leaving the others to wait where they were.

Mamoru raised his hand and gave a slight wave after Usagi turned around and looked at him one more time before walking into the room with the three. After the door was closed Mamoru looked to his father after the man touched his shoulder.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you but you will want to hang around after the test is done." Kaemon said after Mamoru turned toward him.

"Why?" Mamoru asked glancing over to Akako who was looking at him, staring him down until he looked away first.

"Kenji brought in a specialist who is going to do the test now and the results will be in later today." Kaemon said before he walked over to Chikako.

Mamoru watched him then turned his back when Rei started walking to him.

"Mamoru, I guess you must still be mad at me." Rei said walking around Mamoru to stand in front of him.

Mamoru just turned away once again then walked over toward Motoki and started talking to him.

"Whatever Mamoru act like a baby if you want. You can't stay mad at me forever. I am your sister." Rei said as she walked past the two and went and sat down beside her mother.

Mamoru stood beside Motoki and only half listened to the other man talk while he thought about Usagi and how she would react after learning that they were going to find out who her father was that very day.

Mamoru looked up and over after Motoki stopped talking. He noticed Akako had walked over and was standing near them and still looking at Mamoru.

"Don't be surprised to smell alcohol." Motoki whispered after he leaned over toward Mamoru.

Mamoru glanced at him then back to Usagi's mother looking and trying to figure out if Usagi looked like the woman at all.

"Why haven't you let my little girl talk to me? I have been calling and calling and you don't answer. She's my little Buns!" Akako asked as she poked Mamoru on his chest with a finger.

"I….I…." Mamoru tried to talk but really didn't know how to answer since Akako was poking him harder. Hard enough she broke a nail when it hit a button on his shirt.

"Akako stop! Leave Mamoru alone. He had been gone out of town." Motoki said as he grabbed Akako's hand and gently moved her away from Mamoru.

Mamoru watched Motoki place Akako down on a chair and he sat back down beside her. He glanced toward Mamoru and mouthed over sorry making Mamoru only smile and shake his head.

Mamoru walked over to his family and stood beside his mother and looked at Rei and she smiled at him.

"Why are you here?"

"Because this is a family matter and you and I are family. Usagi is just a friend right now and I must take care of my family first." Rei answered looking up at Mamoru.

"You make it sound like Usagi's a problem."

"She is a problem."

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"No."

"Yes."

"If she is a problem, she is my problem and I will take care of Usagi."

"Oh please Mamoru you can't take care of yourself. You never could. I'm surprised Usagi seems to be in good health at the moment having to stay with you."

"Children please stop right now." Chikako said interrupting the two siblings before Mamoru could go off on Rei.

"Sorry." The two answered at the same time.

"Rei leave Mamoru alone right now. He is doing just fine taking care of Usagi but soon Mamoru won't have to worry about her because your father and I will take her home with us later. Our place is much larger than Mamoru's." Chikako said.

Mamoru turned his head from them both while shaking it in disbelief.

"No Mother, Usagi won't be going with anyone but me." Mamoru whispered to himself while thinking that now wasn't the time to tell them. He tuned them both out as they started talking about his place and how small they thought it was.

Mamoru started to relax his hand from the fist he had made while he turned away hating how Rei still to that day felt that he couldn't take care of himself. She and even their parents had always felt that he needed help. He hated that he had been a weak baby and child while growing up, being born a few months early then having that problem with his development with his legs and lungs.

Mamoru never got to play sports while growing up with the other boys, only getting to run track, short distances, since they felt that was the easiest sport he could handle. He could understand back in the day and them wanting to help but now he was an adult and didn't need any of them taking care of him. He had one of the best doctors tell him he was healthy and fine having grown out of his childhood problems. Sure he was a little out of shape but that was because he hadn't been running or exercise. He didn't need to be treated as a weak child anymore.

Mamoru looked to his father after the man walked up to him. Kaemon took a hold of Mamoru's upper arm and pulled him to a corner.

"Don't let Rei know about that paper yet. Your Mother and I agreed not to let her know yet. I love your sister dearly but she does have a big mouth at time. We don't want Kenji and his family to know about it. It doesn't seem that Akako told him. I need to talk to Mr. Stewart first about what is best. We need to think about the business and the money." Kaemon said in a soft voice.

"Mr. Stewart knows. I called and talked to him yesterday." Mamoru answered not being surprised by the look on his father's face. He knew that the man didn't think Mamoru would have called their lawyer first.

Mamoru was a little surprised to hear his father talking about money but deep down he shouldn't have been. He had always known that Kaemon had been after a few of Kenji's businesses, wanting to knock Kenji out at being number one in the business world.

"Mr. Stewart knows all that he needs, to take care of my financial and personal business." Mamoru said before he walked away from his father. He knew that the lawyer knew not to mention about the wedding.

Mamoru sat down away from the others while wondering how much longer Usagi would be in that other room.

Usagi finally moved her eyes off of the needle after it was in her arm. She took a deep breath wanting the whole thing to be over with.

"Are you okay young lady?" The doctor asked glancing to Usagi to make sure she wasn't going to pass out.

"I'm fine, needles don't bother me." Usagi answered knowing she was lying while trying to calm her breathing.

"If you feel faint let me know."

"I said I'm fine." Usagi snapped knowing she didn't mean to be cross with the doctor.

"Usagi the doctor is just concern for your well being. We all are." Kenji said taking a step closer and putting his hand on Usagi's shoulder only to move it after she pulled back a little.

"He doesn't have to be and you don't either. I'm fine." Usagi said glancing to Kenji then over at Takai who was sitting across from her letting the doctor's nurse take his blood.

Takai, just like Motoki the day before, kept looking and checking Usagi out, trying to find anything that would show that she was his daughter. Takai had to smile to himself thinking about how cute Usagi was. She was even better looking than her mother was and Takai liked that hoping once again for a moment that Usagi wasn't his daughter. His niece he could handle. But then he got to thinking again about having an heir for the money.

Takai and Usagi made eye contact and he smiled at her before Usagi looked away with the frown still on her face. When Kenji tried to place his hand on her shoulder again Usagi moved back again and looked up at him with a defiant stare.

"Don't you be worried about me! To me all you are at the moment is one of two men who might be my mother's sperm donor. And whoever is my father it won't matter. I will not have anything to do with either of you." Usagi spat out before she stood up and walked to the door since the doctor was done with her.

Usagi walked out fast going down the hallway looking for Mamoru.

"Damn for a minute I thought that maybe she is mine but seeing how stubborn she is she just might be yours." Takai said rolling his shirt sleeve down as he walked to Kenji who had watched Usagi walking down the hallway.

Kenji didn't answer and only moved so Takai could walk out of the room. Kenji started walking over to the doctor who was taking the tube of Takai's blood from his nurse.

"Mr. Tsukino, give me a few hours. You and the others can leave to get something to eat or hang out in that room if you like." The doctor said sounding professional after Kenji was beside him.

They both looked at the nurse after she walked out of the room.

"Don't call me mister, Boris. You know I hate that. And take whatever time you need but I want to know today." Kenji said to one of his best friends before he smiled.

"A couple of hours maybe three are all I need Kenji. It will be simple since you and your brother are the only two." Boris said picking up the blue plastic container with the three labeled glass tubes of blood in it before he started to walk to a private office. He stopped after Kenji touched his arm.

"She could be my daughter right?"

"Yes Kenji, I didn't give you the vasectomy until a few days after you showed up remember?"

Kenji looked down then back up with a serious look in his eyes and leaned over and whispered, "If she isn't…."

Boris placed his free hand on Kenji's shoulder and only nodded in understanding before he walked away leaving Kenji alone in the room.

Kenji watched the office door close before he walked down to the other room where the others were all at. He glanced in and wondered why Kaemon Chiba and his family had shown up. He could understand Mamoru being there but not the others. He wished he hadn't have told how the results were going to be in that very day.

Kenji walked in and over to Motoki after he stood up and started walking to him. Kenji felt Akako looking at him but he wouldn't look at her. He still hadn't talked to her since that Sunday that they found out about Usagi. He wouldn't let her near him and had even moved out of the house for the time being, knowing he had his lawyers working on the divorce papers that Akako would be receiving any day.

Kenji had had enough of his second wife and swore to himself that he would never marry again. Kenji sat down and took a cup of coffee from Motoki after he was handed it. Motoki sat down and they started talking softly to each other each looking around at the others but mostly at Usagi who was standing very close to Mamoru. Both men noticed that Mamoru had his arm around Usagi or she would hang on his arm and she wouldn't look at anyone else but Mamoru. Their actions made father and son wonder just how close Mamoru was trying to get to their new family member.

Takai seeing Akako looking miserable walked over and sat down besides her surprising them both.

"Here I think you need this more than me." Takai said handing Akako his paper coffee cup.

Akako started to hand it back until she smelt the booze inside. She took a quick gulp than sat back and sighed. They both looked up and over at Kenji after he said out loud that everyone could all leave for awhile and how the doctor told it would be a few hours.

The only two to leave the room was Mamoru and Usagi. They walked together going out to the hospital gardens.

Rei stood up to follow them only to be stopped by her father after he touched her arm.

"Leave them alone dear."

"But Father, I only want to talk to Mamoru about something with the business."

"Not right now dear later. I'm giving him another week off from work. If it's important than talk to me about it and I'll help."

Rei looked back to her father knowing that she had lied.

"It can wait sir." She said before going back to sit down beside her mother.

Mamoru let the door close behind him and Usagi then took her hand and led her out into the courtyard.

"If you want to leave we can."

"No I don't think I'll rest until I know which of them it is."

"Well when you are ready just let me know and we will leave. But I want to leave before they try to get you to stay. My mother and sister were both talking about having you leave my place and go to stay with one of them."

Usagi shook her head and looked at Mamoru.

"When are we going to tell them about….us?"

"When would you like to?"

Usagi only shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's get this day over with on finding out your true father then we will tell."

"Okay Mamoru." Usagi answered moving closer and giving Mamoru a hug in which Mamoru returned the hug. He had started to notice that Usagi liked to be held and he didn't mind doing it.

"Buns."

They both turned to the left and saw Akako standing there looking at them after they heard her.

Mamoru felt Usagi's grip on his body tightened. He gave a gentle squeeze letting her know he was there and he wouldn't be leaving her side.

"Usagi I…" Akako started to say but got silent for once not knowing what she should say.

Usagi closed her eyes for a second then took Mamoru's hand and started to walk away as swiftly as she could and Mamoru kept up step for step.

Akako sighed again as she watched them walk away. She sat down on a bench and reached for a cigarette feeling the tears building up. She took a deep drag off her cigarette and as she blew the smoke out she started coughing hard. So hard she had to reach in her purse for a handkerchief.

Sitting back to catch her breath Akako looked in the handkerchief and closed her eyes tightly.

"Not again." She mumbled thinking about the blood that she had seen. She held the handkerchief tightly and thought about her last doctor's appointment, knowing that there was no denying it. She had lung cancer and her time was getting shorter. There was more blood then before. She let her cigarette drop as another round of coughing started, making her move her handkerchief back to her mouth.

Akako finally stopped hacking up blood and looked to the windows seeing that Kenji and Motoki were still sitting beside each other talking and thought that maybe she should inform her husband about her problem.

Rei sighed once again wishing that Jadeite hadn't had to leave. She really could have used him beside her that day to give her support. She thought about calling the girls but glancing at Mamoru and Usagi after they walked back into the room, changed her mind.

Rei knew that she really didn't have to be there but she just couldn't help but wonder also who Usagi's father was. Rei remembered that past week and how she hadn't told anyone, not even her friends, about Usagi's family problems. Her parents had asked her not to tell anyone until things could be straightened out. She only told her friends that Usagi's mother was alive since Makoto and Nephrite had been there that day.

Mamoru and his little guest had been the topic of the group's conversations for those weeks making them all wish they could have seen and talked to Mamoru but he hadn't been around.

Rei also knew that everyone at work was talking about Mamoru even more since he had been gone from work something that had never happened in the past and Rei didn't like people talking about him.

She glanced at Usagi after she and Mamoru sat down near a corner away from the others and Rei got to wondering about the other girl who had seemed in that short of time to have her brother so wrapped up around her.

Rei glanced at Mamoru and watched how he was acting never before had she seen him act so protective over a girl not even his ex who he swore at one time to have loved. She watched as Mamoru sat as close to Usagi as he could and keep it decent in public. Rei wondered where the two had gone off to for that past week all alone knowing that the rumors were going to start getting worse.

She looked back at Usagi noticing that the other female was in a dress and sandals, a huge change from a few weeks ago. Rei's eyes traveled Usagi's body and she was once again surprised that Usagi was really female. She started to wonder how Usagi was able to hide that fact from her brother, unless he really had known and was playing the others as fools.

Usagi took her eyes off of Kenji only to look at Takai after he sat back down almost across from her and Mamoru. Usagi sighed knowing and hating that everyone was looking at her. She squeezed Mamoru's hand and he looked at her making eye contact since she looked at him again.

"I want to leave. I really don't care at this moment to stay and have everyone checking me out." Usagi whispered after Mamoru leaned his head down to her.

"If that is what you want then we will leave." Mamoru whispered back after he glanced up and saw that the others were checking Usagi out now and then. He looked and noticed Motoki and even Kenji both had frowns on their faces as they looked back at him then over at Usagi.

"Come on let's go." Mamoru said as he stood up and held his hand out to Usagi.

Everyone watched them and a few went to stand up also.

"Where are you going son?" Kaemon asked walking over to the two.

"Just out to get some fresh air again." Mamoru said as he started to walk to the doorway.

"We will go with you." Chikako said after she and Rei stood up.

Mamoru looked at them both looking at Rei last.

"No it's fine. I really don't want Rei around us right now." Mamoru said before walking out fast with Usagi in tow.

"He needs to stop and get over what I did. It wasn't anything! Usagi is fine she wasn't hurt!" Rei said as she sat back down in a huff.

"What did you do to Usagi?" Motoki asked looking at Rei.

Rei didn't answer and only turned in her seat away from him.

Motoki looked to Chikako who only smiled before she left the room with Kaemon following her. They got to Mamoru and Usagi's side which made Mamoru wish they hadn't.

"Rei what did you do to Usagi?" Motoki asked her again after he sat down beside her.

"It's none of your business." Rei said before Motoki grabbed her and started shaking her back and forth while yelling at her.

The commotion back in that room made Chikako and Kaemon leave Mamoru and Usagi's side to run back in and Kenji run over and pulled Motoki back while Takai left out of the room seeing Usagi and Mamoru leaving the hospital fast.

Takai walked to the door and saw the two walking down the sidewalk a little fast. He smiled knowing that they weren't going to be there for the test results. He turned and started to walk back to the room spotting Akako walking slowly down the hallway. Takai was nice and waited for her to get to his side then they walked back into the room together.

Takai sat down once again in the corner and watched the others while Akako sat down beside him and looked down not caring about the commotion happening across from her.

Motoki sat back down after Kenji told him to. He sat down in a huff and glared at Rei who sat where she was and glared back wondering to herself why Motoki had been so upset about her and the other girls getting Usagi drunk. She didn't dare tell about the stripping part or the part where they placed Usagi in Mamoru's bed more than half naked. Rei wondered if Motoki had a thing for Usagi and vowed to herself that she wouldn't let another man hurt Mamoru.

She looked up and over after she heard Kenji saying her name again.

"I don't care if she is your daughter Kaemon Rei doesn't need to be here. This matter is about my family and as soon as I can I will have Usagi away from your son." Kenji said standing his ground in front of Kaemon who was standing just as close as the other man.

"My son hasn't hurt Usagi at all as a matter of fact he has been the only one to take care of Usagi and her needs." Kaemon said glaring at Kenji.

"Please both of you just sit down and wait. This isn't doing Usagi any good!" Chikako said moving to stand between the two men.

"Hey, were is Usagi and Mamoru at?" Motoki was heard saying as he looked around the room.

Everyone else looked noticing that the two were missing again.

"They might have gone outside to the courtyard again." Rei said as she stood up and walked to the window that over looked the yard. Motoki followed and stood beside as they both looked outside.

"They aren't out there or even in the building any more." Takai said leaning back against the back of the chair better as everyone looked at him.

Takai glanced at the others looking at Kaemon and Kenji last.

"They left out the front and were walking down the sidewalk fast. I'm thinking that they don't care which of us is Usagi's father." Takai then said before looking to Akako, who looked at him with her eyes wide.

"She's gone again and I know I'll never see her again." Akako whispered with only Takai hearing her.

He looked at her while the others glanced at each other before Kaemon and Kenji walked out of the room again. Both walked to the main doors and stepped outside and looked up and down the street not seeing the two.

Kenji was the first to walk back inside. He stopped walking and turned and waited for Kaemon to walk back in, stopping the other man before he joined the others.

"Kaemon I want your daughter gone." Kenji said in soft voice.

Kaemon raised an eyebrow than reached and removed Kenji's hand off his arm and said, "If your son can be here than my daughter can be also!" He then walked off smiling from the surprised look in Kenji's eyes.

Kenji turned around quickly and started to follow Kaemon but stopped after he saw Boris walking towards him with a paper in his hand.

"Boris." Kenji said meeting Boris outside of the room where the others were.

"Mr. Tsukino" Boris said knowing that the others had seen him and were looking at them both.

"Let's go to the room." Boris said holding his arm out for Kenji to walk back into the room first.

Boris followed and closed the door than turned around and looked at the others. Takai stood up and was standing beside Kenji who held his hand out for the paper that Boris was holding.

Kaemon stood beside his wife and daughter while Motoki just about ran over to stand beside Kenji. Akako continued to sit and looked down at the moment not caring which of the two brothers was Usagi's father. She wanted to talk to her daughter before it was too late.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter SIXTEEN

Mamoru reached in and got the last bag from the taxicab. He glanced at Usagi seeing standing there waiting for him to pay the driver before he took her hand and walked into the airport and quickly to the part of the airport where the plane they were taking would depart.

They arrived and were shown to the plane and their seats, Mamoru letting Usagi have the window seat. She sat down and watched while Mamoru placed the carryon bag in the overhead compartment before he sat down beside her and picked up her hand and held it. Noticing that her finger was bare he got to thinking about buying her a ring after they arrived so when they had to face the families again they would see that she had a wedding ring on.

Mamoru smiled and thought about getting one to match hers knowing it would blow the others away. Mamoru reached over and helped Usagi get her seatbelt on than got his own before sitting back and getting comfortable before the plane took off.

They never saw the private detective sitting down a few seats behind and to their right. The man got settled than sat there writing notes in his notebook wondering where the two were going but not really caring since he was getting paid extra for the information that Mr. Chiba was going to be paying him for.

He thought for a moment about Mr. Tsukino who had requested meeting with him and he wondered what the man wanted but not really caring since he would be doing another job he was sure of it.

While Mamoru and Usagi waited for their plane to take off their families all stood there looking at the doctor who had the "official" paper they were all waiting for.

Boris slowly moved his hand up and held the paper out for Kenji to take while the two friends looked into each other's eyes.

Kenji took a hold of the paper than looked down seeing what he wanted to see but wondering if it was true.

"Kenji what does it say?" Takai and Kaemon both said at the same time.

Kenji glanced over at Boris who only gave a slight nod of his head before he turned and walked to the door and stood in front of it after he opened it back up.

"He's the father." Motoki was heard saying looking from the paper to his father.

Takai grabbed the paper and read it twice before he ran out of the room.

"Which of them is the father?" Rei asked looking at her parents than back to Motoki.

"I am." Kenji said turning toward her smiling.

Everyone in the room looked when Akako suddenly screamed and fell to the floor making Boris run to her side while calling out for a nurse.

Kenji moved back holding the paper tightly in his hand while he watched his doctor and friend working on his wife. He walked over to Kaemon after some of the hospital staff took Akako out of the room.

"You find your son and have him bring my daughter to me. I want her with me no later than sunset!" Kenji said before he walked out of the room followed by Motoki who was seen smiling.

Kaemon, Chikako and Rei watched them go before they looked at each other.

"We better go to Mamoru's." Chikako said walking over and picking up her purse.

"He's not going to be there. I gave him another week off and knowing Mamoru he has left the area." Kaemon answered.

"He's leaving the hospital without even going to see if his wife is okay." Rei said from the doorway after watching Kenji and Motoki leaving together.

She turned and looked at her parents as both stared back.

"Let's go and make sure Mamoru and Usagi are gone. Maybe they haven't left yet." Chikako said taking Rei by the arm and leading her out with Kaemon following them.

They walked down the corridor than out of the hospital.

None of them saw Takai standing in a corner looking into the room that they had taken Akako too.

Mamoru let Usagi's hand go after he noticed the stewardess going back up to the cockpit once again. They had been waiting on the runway for almost two hours and no one would tell the passengers anything.

"Mamoru, why aren't we going anywhere?"

Mamoru glanced at Usagi and only shook his head before he looked back up to the door leading to the captain.

Usagi glanced out the window and noticed a few fire trucks and other vehicles coming towards them.

"Mamoru look." Usagi said reaching for his arm than his hand.

Mamoru leaned over her body and looked out the window also then looked away after they heard the captain's voice over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking, I'm sorry but we will not be taking off at this time. Due to a problem with our fuel line we are going to ask that everyone get off the airplane in an orderly fashion. Luggage is being removed and a shuttle will take everyone back to the airport. Sorry for the inconvenience and any problems that this might have caused. Please see a ticket agent to book a different flight or for a refund. Thank you."

Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other before Mamoru stood up and got the bag from the overhead.

Usagi stood up than took his hand that was out and they along with the others got in line and slowly made their way off the airplane and over to the waiting shuttles.

Motoki ran into his place and let out a loud yippy as he jumped on his couch. He had been acting the fool for the last few hours telling everyone who passed

"I knew it, Usagi's my sister! I have a sister a sister a sister! Ohhh I have a sister yes I do!" He called out while jumping. He finally stopped after his phone started ringing. Motoki reached for the phone while he stayed standing on the couch.

"Hey Mamoru! Why did you and Usagi leave so soon... Hey guess what? USAGI IS MY SISTER... Yeah Me too! I can't wait to spend some sibling time with her!... Huh…..What….. Sure I'll be right there."

Motoki hung up the phone and ran back to the door and left heading to the airport wondering why the two had been there of all places.

"Motoki is coming to get us." Mamoru said as he turned toward Usagi.

"I'm glad you were able to get a hold of someone besides….the others." Usagi said as she walked beside him.

"Yes me too. I can't believe there are no taxi's available. I guess the other passengers got to them before we could. Come on let's go out front and wait for Motoki he shouldn't be too long."

Usagi agreed and followed him to the front of the airport.

Kenji started to pace back and forth while Kaemon and Chikako stood in Kaemon's office watching him.

"Where the hell did your son take my daughter?"

"Could have been anywhere." Kaemon said.

"You better find him and tell him to bring her to me."

"Even if we do, he doesn't have to. She is his ward." Chikako said before her eyes flew open and she looked at her husband who had started to shake his head no.

Kenji walked over to Chikako and stood in front of her.

"Usagi is not his ward. Mamoru just happened to find her and help her out and I will reward him for it. But you better tell that boy to bring her to me or I'll have him arrested for keeping a minor. You better hope I don't press charges but I will if he doesn't bring her to me."

"Now see here Kenji, Mamoru has been the only one out of all of us who Usagi seems to trust right now. Mamoru would never hurt Usagi and I'm sure she isn't going to want to go with you." Kaemon said going to stand beside his wife.

"She will. I will make her. Your son will let her go also or go to jail." Kenji said turning away from husband and wife who stood there looking at each other.

Kaemon took a step towards one of the men he hated the most and it wasn't only because of the businesses.

"Mamoru is Usagi's legal guardian. We have the paper to prove it."

"What the hell are you talking about, what paper?"

"A paper that your wife signed."

"Sure….. Where is this document of guardianship at?"

"Mamoru still has it."

Kenji started to shake his head as he walked around Kaemon and Chikako, towards the door.

"Find your son or else." Kenji said before he opened the door and came face to face with the private detective.

"Mr. Tsukino!" The man said surprised to see his other client there at his current client's place of business.

"Why are you here, I left a message to have you meet me at my office." Kenji asked before taking a step back since the man was looking at Kaemon.

"He is here for me Kenji. You may leave." Kaemon said as he walked toward his desk.

Kenji watched the detective walking in and was about to close the door until he heard Mamoru and Usagi's name being mentioned and how the man lost them at the airport.

Kenji walked back into Kaemon's office and closed the door behind him.

Takai stood up from the chair he had been in for the past couple of hours to stretch his legs. He glanced at the bed where Akako was laying still unconscious. He wondered to himself why he was still there when he really didn't have to be.

He glanced to the door hoping that at any moment Kenji would walk in but he knew his brother wouldn't. Takai knew that the nurse's and even that doctor had been trying to get a hold of Kenji but hadn't had any success.

"Kenji."

Takai turned his head after he heard Akako's voice and ran to her side.

"Akako." He said hoping she was waking up.

"I'm sorry Kenji. So sorry." Akako whispered before her head rolled to the left.

Takai moved away from the bed and went back to his chair and reached for his hidden bottle of booze. He started to shake his head again telling himself to just leave but glancing at Akako once again he knew he couldn't yet.

How could he leave the only woman he had always been in love with?

Motoki smiled while Mamoru placed the suitcases in the back of his car. He glanced at Usagi who had been looking at him the whole time since he had shown up to pick them up since their plane couldn't take off.

"I'm so happy!" Motoki mumbled as his smile grew since Usagi gave him a smile and a nod of her head.

After Mamoru was done, they got into the car and Motoki drove off heading towards Mamoru's place until Mamoru asked him to take them to his office since there was something he wanted to pick up.

Mamoru and Usagi had talked and decided to just hang around their place for that week since they both didn't want to chance another plane almost blowing up. They had heard a few of the stewardess' talking about a fuel leak the plane had.

Mamoru told Usagi that later they would go somewhere on a trip.

"Since you aren't going anywhere maybe later this week we could get together for dinner." Motoki said looking over at Usagi than to the backseat where Mamoru was sitting.

Usagi turned around and looked at Mamoru and smiled at him. He smiled back being happy that Usagi was happy. Deep down he was glad that Motoki and Usagi were siblings and knowing Motoki, he would make sure nothing bad happened to Usagi also and Mamoru liked that. He did worry a little that Motoki seemed to think Kenji could do no wrong.

But Mamoru really didn't care, he had Usagi as his wife and slowly turning into his best friends and none of them could change that fact. Only Usagi could and Mamoru looked into her eyes and knew she wouldn't change it. Sure Motoki was now her brother but he didn't know her and she didn't know him really well. It would take them both some time and Mamoru knew Usagi didn't trust anyone but him.

Motoki pulled into the parking garage and got out of his car and watched the other two getting out. He walked beside Usagi who was holding Mamoru's hand as they walked into the building together and over to Mamoru's office.

Mamoru had to smile to himself after seeing the others in the office staring at Usagi, some of them doing a double take.

"Hey Motoki, wait out here for a minute. We'll be right out." Mamoru said as he pointed to the waiting area.

"Sure." Motoki said as he walked over and sat down. He looked and picked up a magazine and started looking at it.

Mamoru let Usagi in than closed his door and walked over to his desk with Usagi following him. She stood beside him while he sat down and started to look in a drawer taking out some folders.

"It feels like forever since we were in here." Usagi said watching him.

"Yes it does."

"When you come back…..can I come with you?"

Mamoru looked up at her and nodded his head while he smiled.

"Yes you can. I promised you that I would help you learn and we can do it here. You can work on the assignments while I do my work unless you don't want to."

"I want to!" Usagi said a little fast which made Mamoru smile even more.

"Yes I want to and I'll help you out again." Usagi exclaimed before Mamoru found her on his lap and in his arms.

Mamoru wrapped his arms around and held her on his lap while they just looked into each other's eyes. Mamoru felt his heart beat start to pick up even more after Usagi went forward and captured his lips with hers.

Motoki sat there flipping the pages now and then stopping to read some ads in the magazine before he looked up along with the others after they heard Kenji and Kaemon both yelling at each other down a hall. Motoki stood up and started walking toward them seeing the two men by an elevator face to face.

Motoki took off running to be beside his father wondering what was wrong between the two. He glanced at Chikako as the woman tried to hold Kaemon back. Motoki grabbed Kenji's arm and did the same. Both men got silent and looked at him.

"Motoki…..What are you doing here?" Kenji asked surprised that his son was there of all places.

Motoki looked away from the man who had been standing a few feet away from them before he walked past and left the area and then the building.

Motoki turned back to his father and let his arm go.

"I'm waiting for Mamoru and Usagi."

"THEY ARE HERE?" Kenji and Kaemon both yelled at the same time as they both took a step toward Motoki who suddenly took a step back while nodding his head.

"In… in his office." Motoki just about mumbled.

He turned and ran following the other three.

Kaemon and Chikako arrived at Mamoru's office door first with Kenji right behind them with Motoki showing up while Kaemon swung the office door open banging it against the wall.

All four gasped when they saw Mamoru with Usagi on his lap kissing each other.

Mamoru moved his head first and looked wondering who had opened his door while Usagi turned on his lap and tightened her grip around his neck while looking at the others.

"Father, Mother?" Mamoru said while he started to stand up with Usagi still hanging on to him.

Usagi slide down his body and grabbed his arm while they both looked at the others who were standing as still as statues each with their eyes wide and their mouths wider.

"They are married!" Chikako was the first to recover.

"Married?" Motoki asked walking around the three and looked between them and the other two.

Kaemon pulled Kenji in more before he closed the door not wanting the whole office to hear their business.

"Are you both married?" Kenji demanded as he slowly walked to the two.

"Yes we are." Mamoru answered looking from his parents to the man who was his father-in-law.

"When?" Kaemon asked.

"That day I called to ask for some extra time off. We were going to go on a honeymoon but it will have to wait." Mamoru said looking back to his own father.

"You are married." Chikako said while she sat down in a chair.

"Yes very married. I….I do hope that I haven't made you a grandmother too soon. We will see." Mamoru said looking at his mother before down to Usagi who looked up at him knowing what he was doing.

Mamoru grabbed her hand that was missing a ring and hide it in his so no one would notice.

Usagi had the grace to blush and bury her head into his arm than he body while Mamoru moved his arm to be around her shoulder pulling her closer to him.

Mamoru smiled as he looked back at the others.

"Mr. Stewart has the paperwork if you don't believe me. Everything is legal." Mamoru said.

"But how did you marry that paper was only for guardianship." Kaemon asked.

"There was another paper that you didn't see. It gave Usagi permission to marry. Signed and notarized by her mother. Like I said it's all legal."

"That Bitch!" Kenji said before he left the room slamming the door behind him.

Motoki ran to the door than looked back at Mamoru.

"I'll come by your place later to bring the bags."

He then ran out only to turn around and run back and poke his head in and say, "Welcome to the family Bro! Hee Hee! Got me a sister AND a brother!"

Motoki than ran off again missing Mamoru smile as he looked back at his parents.

Usagi smiled into his body while she wrapped her arms around Mamoru's body. She thought about Motoki and was glad that he was her brother. She liked how he seemed to be and it helped that he and Mamoru were friends.

"You got married without us there." Chikako mumbled looking back at the two.

"Yes Mother we did. We did not want a large wedding or anyone to stop us."

"But you know how I want you and Rei to have large weddings. What will people say about me? What type of mother am I?" Chikako said more to herself still sitting there in shock.

"Mother you tried to give me a large wedding remember and I was left at the altar. I will not go through that again. Having a small wedding was just what Usagi and I wanted. I will let you give us a huge party later if you like."

Chikako frown slowly turned upwards while her mind started making plans for a party.

Kaemon stepped in front of Mamoru and Usagi making them look at him.

"You are really married?"

"Yes sir."

Kaemon smiled and nodded his head before he started to walk to the door.

"I must call Mr. Stewart…..Yes I will call the lawyer and make new plans." Kaemon said before he left the room.

"Kenji demanded that you take Usagi to him. You might want to call the man since he might try something to get Usagi since she is his daughter."

"I will later. Right now we don't care."

Chikako stood up and walked to them and looked at Usagi after the young woman turned her head and looked back.

"Usagi, I can't begin to know how you feel about your mother but I wanted to let you know that she had passed out after we found out who your father is. She might be at the hospital still. I just wanted you to know."

Usagi didn't answer and only turned her head away.

"Son, please don't leave the area again without letting your father and I know."

"Mother I'm twenty three. Unlike what Rei thinks or you and father I can take care of myself."

"I know that son."

"I really hope so. I do hope that you make the other two realize it and tell Rei not to bother me. Usagi and I will be home but I will not let her in. And if she shows up with you I will not let you in. I'm still upset with Rei and it's in her best interest not to see me right now."

Chikako kept silent not really knowing what to say at the moment since she was a little surprised by what Mamoru had said. She walked over to him and gave him a hug and then hugged Usagi before leaving the room.

Mamoru let Usagi go and grabbed the folders and some other documents that he needed before taking Usagi's hand and leaving the office and the building. They walked back to their place going in and closing and locking the door behind them.

Mamoru walked up to his office and placed his papers down before going to find Usagi seeing her sitting on the sofa seeming to be lost in thought.

"Usa."

"Yes Mamoru."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Mamoru noticed the short answers she gave and how she wasn't looking at him so he walked over and sat down beside her.

"We can go to the hospital if you like."

"No not right now."

"Okay. Are you sure you're okay with hanging around here?"

"Yes I'm fine. You did say we would put those shelves up."

"Yes we will." Mamoru looked at Usagi again trying to figure out what was wrong with her. He could tell that something was on her mind.

Usagi looked at him before looking away with her face starting to turn red.

"Are you sure you're okay Usa?" Mamoru asked before leaning over to look at her face.

Usagi turned her head back to him and pulled back a little since he was so close to her.

"I'm…..Are you upset with me for that kiss?" She asked suddenly surprising Mamoru who moved back as he continued to look at her.

"No not at all." He answered while a smile formed

"Do you think I was being forward?"

"Forward?,.,,,,, No why do you ask that?"

"I thought I was since I kissed you. I don't want you to think I'm some hussy or something." Usagi said before crossing her arms over her chest and pouting her lips out.

She looked at Mamoru after he started laughing and he slide down to the floor.

"You a hussy? That's funny!" Mamoru said between laughing.

He reached for Usagi and after grabbing her hands he pulled her to be on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her the whole time smiling and shaking his head.

"You could never be a hussy or anything even close to that."

"You were shocked that I kissed you."

"Yes you did catch me off guard. But I do believe that I took over the kiss." Mamoru said giving her nose a small kiss happy with himself after he noticed Usagi smiling and blushing at the same time.

Usagi moved her arms around his neck and gave it a squeeze while Mamoru held her just as close.

Mamoru looked at the wall across from them and smiled once again thinking of how Usagi was going to be keeping him on his toes a lot and he was looking forward to that.

Usagi pulled back and let Mamoru go first when they heard the door bell. She helped Mamoru stand up and they walked to the door together.

Mamoru opened the door being glad that it was Motoki who stood there with the bags.

"Motoki you should have gotten me, I would have helped you bring the things in." Mamoru said reaching for some bags. Usagi reached for Mamoru's carryon bag knowing that he had put their important documents in there.

Mamoru helped Motoki in while Usagi closed the door behind them and followed them to the bedroom.

Mamoru took the bag from her hands and placed it on the bed beside the others.

"Come on we can put the things away later." Mamoru said as he placed his hand on Usagi's lower back and led her to the living room where Motoki was sitting down.

Motoki watched them and only smiled while the two sat down across from him. He glanced around and noticed a few boxes seeing that they were shelves waiting to be put up.

Mamoru seeing Motoki looking at the boxes sat back wondering what his friend was thinking knowing that the other man knew he wasn't really handy with a hammer.

Motoki glanced at him and only smiled before moving his eyes to Usagi.

"I tried to follow him but lost him in traffic. I'm sure he was going to the hospital and I didn't feel like going." Motoki said looking between the two.

"Why don't you call him father?" Usagi suddenly asked noticing the surprised look from Motoki.

"He is your father you have known since you were sixteen. Why don't you call him that?"

Motoki sat back and just continued to look at Usagi a little surprised that she asked him that question but more because she talked directly to him.

"I grew up thinking he was an older cousin and I will one day address him as Father, but not any time soon. I need time."

Usagi nodded in understanding and looked at Mamoru who looked at her.

"Are you really married?"

"Yes we did marry."

Mamoru and Usagi both looked at Motoki who smiled while his head moved up and down fast.

"I can't wait until Rei finds out. I love when she is the last to find out something." Motoki said before laughing with Mamoru joining him.

"Are you sure you have no other sisters or brothers?" Usagi suddenly asked making both men look at her.

Motoki moved and sat down on her other side and took her hand and held it tight.

"I can promise you we have no other siblings or cousins. It is just you and me."

"And Mamoru." Usagi said looking at Mamoru while Motoki glanced at his friend also.

"And Mamoru." Motoki agreed. His eyes flew open when Usagi suddenly hugged him.

"She's a hugger." Mamoru mouthed after he and Motoki made eye contact.

Motoki only smiled and gave Usagi a hug while his head agreed.

Motoki ended up staying the night since he, Usagi and even Mamoru talked about their lives growing and everything else they could each think about.

Mamoru sat there watching the two lost siblings chat and got to thinking about his own sister realizing how lucky he had been that he and Rei had grown up together and knew each other.

Mamoru knew he would have to have a talk with Rei later and forgive her but first he would make sure that she understood that he was a adult, a married man now with a wife to care for and not that little boy who Rei, all her life, had made it her job to protect.

Mamoru always wondered why Rei did it and knew he would ask her later.

While the three talked and Usagi and Motoki got to know each other better, they never could have guessed what was going on not too many miles away at the hospital that they had been at that very morning.

None of them knowing or even dreaming of the change that was coming to their lives.

To be continued


	17. JUST A NOTE

Arthur's Note MAJOR!

I'm sorry to say this to everyone reading this story BUT I will not be updating until around the end of the month or the beginning of November.

My youngest daughter is going to be operated on because they found out she as a Hernia around her belly button. So I do not have the time or the right frame of mind to write the next chapter at this moment.

But fear not I will be posting the ending and hope to start on a new story before the holidays. Again I'm sorry for everyone waiting but I ask that you wait a bit longer. Thank you EvaC.


	18. Chapter 18 Really Ch 17

_THANK YOU EVERYONE for the thoughts and prayers for my daughter who is doing fine now. They did have to take out her appendix also and this past week she was in the hospital since one morning she wouldn't wake up for us due to the medicine they had given to her, was too strong. But she is all better now and everything is going good. THANKS AGAIN!_

_Here is the next chapter. I'm hoping to wrap this story up with the next two chapters (We will see). Please enjoy. EvaC._

Chapter SEVENTEEN

Takai adjusted himself to a better position while trying to relax in the chair he had been in for many hours. He glanced outside noticing it was still early and the sunrise hadn't happen yet.

His eyes flew open after he heard Kenji barging into the room with Boris following him trying to calm him down. Takai grabbed his things and ran towards the bathroom so the two wouldn't see him. He slowly moved the door open just enough so he could see and hear.

Kenji came to a stop and took a step back after he noticed Akako lying in the bed. He glanced over at Boris after the other man came to a stop on the other side of the bed.

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Kenji, I found out from Akako's doctor that she is in last stage of lung cancer. The doctor told me that Akako has known for some time but refused any treatments. At this moment she is in shock and has been that way since I gave you that paper."

Kenji looked at Boris than back down at Akako.

"Will she wake up I need to ask her a few questions."

"I don't know yet."

Both man looked at Akako who to Kenji seemed so peaceful at that moment. He turned away not wanting to think about her telling himself he didn't care. His hands made fists knowing he wanted to shake her awake but knew Boris would stop him.

Boris turned away and noticed the empty chair knowing that Takai had been sitting there.

"Your brother had been here the whole time. I guess he finally left." Boris said making eye contact with Kenji.

Kenji looked at the chair than back at Boris.

"That test…..is Usagi really my daughter or did you do what I asked?"

"At this moment I can't say yes. She may be Takai's. The first test I did came back inconclusive. I'm running another one just to make sure and taking the time to get the right answer. You and Takai have the same blood type and the first time I did the test I couldn't tell. I will know soon and let you know."

Kenji sighed before he started to walk out of the room only to stop and make sure Boris was following him.

"It doesn't matter. I will not let Takai be Usagi's father. Bastard can't take care of himself much less a child. Damn it I still need to see my lawyer about that Chiba boy. He up and married Usagi. He messed up everything now." Kenji mumbled before leaving the room with Boris following.

"What about your wife Kenji?" Boris asked holding the door open.

Kenji looked back into the room than to Boris and said, "I don't care."

Kenji took off down the corridor leaving a shocked brother still hiding in the bathroom and an old friend just shaking his head while letting the door to the room close slowly.

Takai stepped out of the bathroom with a thousand questions running through his mind. He left the room never noticing the tears flowing down Akako's eyes.

Mamoru woke up trying to figure out why he was on the couch instead of his bed. He glanced down and saw Usagi's head laying on his chest and felt her arms wrapped around his body. His eyes looked up wondering why he felt hands on his right leg and looked down spotting Motoki hugging that leg while using it as a pillow.

Mamoru shook his head while he started to remove the two from his body. After standing up Mamoru leaned over and kissed Usagi's head before heading to the bathroom. He walked out and smiled after seeing that the two were still asleep.

Mamoru headed to the kitchen only to stop walking and head towards the front door after he heard a few soft knocks. Wondering who it was Mamoru opened the door before giving a yelp as he was pulled out to the lobby coming face to face with Takai.

"We need to talk now and alone. Don't tell me no and come with me for what I have to say is going to change your life forever." Takai said looking Mamoru in his eyes.

Mamoru seeing how serious Takai was nodded his head and walked back in long enough to write a short note to Usagi and grab his shoes. He was soon walking besides Takai heading out of the building wondering what the man wanted and wondering what was so important.

Usagi sat up after hearing the door being shut. She looked around before her eyes fell on the paper that was on the coffee table in front of her. Reaching for the note she read it before looking towards Motoki as he sat up and stretched while yawning.

"Morning Usagi."

"Good morning Motoki did you sleep well?"

"I guess so. Where's Mamoru at?" Motoki asked looking around than back to Usagi after she handed him the note.

"He said he had something to do and would be back later." Usagi said before she stood up and walked to the bathroom while Motoki read the note.

Usagi soon came out and walked to the bedroom to change clothes while Motoki took his turn in the bathroom. They soon met up back in the living room standing beside each other while looking at the other.

"Come on I'm hungry, let's go eat and maybe when we get back Mamoru will be home."

"Okay." Usagi answered before taking Motoki's hand.

They walked together to the door and Motoki waited while Usagi locked the door.

Walking together to the elevator Motoki asked Usagi if they could go by his place after eating so he could change clothes and Usagi said yes.

They enjoyed each other's company during their meal and went to Motoki's place where he got clean clothes and even some for a few more nights since he was going to stay with Usagi and Mamoru for a few days.

After arriving back at the apartment, Motoki walked in first after unlocking the door. He turned around and looked at Usagi once again being happy that she was his sister.

Before Usagi took a step to walk into the place Motoki had her in his arms and was hugging her tight making Usagi giggle.

Motoki carried Usagi into the place while they both laughed neither of them seeing Rei after she stepped off the elevator.

Rei stood there with her eyes just about to pop out of her head.

When the door was closed, Rei ran down and stood outside wondering what was going on. She pressed her ear to the door and heard Motoki telling Usagi that they would need to hurry before Mamoru got home making Rei start to believe that the two were seeing each other behind Mamoru's back.

Rei slowly backed away from the door and hit the wall with her back before she finally blinked her eyes and took off running to the elevator knowing she needed to have someone come back with her as her witness.

While the elevator took her to the main floor, Rei paced in the small space praying that Mamoru wouldn't be hurt while thinking of how to hurt Usagi. For Rei was sure the young girl was using Mamoru and she wanted to hurt Motoki for daring to hurt his friend.

Motoki stood beside Usagi while their eyes roamed the area each of them looking and wondering where the best place to put the shelves up would be. Usagi told how Mamoru was going to put them up and that made Motoki laugh while telling her how Mamoru would end up with his hands and fingers in casts since Mamoru wasn't handy with tools.

The two slowly made a turnaround, while standing in place each stopping at the same time and looking at the same wall beside the bedroom door to the right. The space was bare and after looking at each other, they knew that it would be the perfect place for the shelves to go for the stuff animals.

Motoki got to work while Usagi helped when she could, each of them wanted to surprise Mamoru when he showed back up.

While Usagi and Motoki finished and put the last animal in place, Mamoru got out of the taxicab and turned around and looked at Takai who handed him a yellow folder.

"Don't tell anyone just yet."

"I won't sir." Mamoru answered while taking the folder and stepping back so Takai could close the door.

Takai waved once while the cab drove off leaving Mamoru standing outside of his apartment building really wondering if the last two hours had really happened. He turned and started to walk into the building while his hand holding the folder tightened.

As he rode the elevator Mamoru's mind went blank, not wanting to think about Takai and what the man had told him and what the man had done. Mamoru couldn't believe Takai had done it and Mamoru had allowed the older man to do it. Mamoru wondered what his father and mother would say and most of all what Kenji and Motoki would say.

He thought about Usagi and finally smiled knowing he had done it for her, for her protection against the world.

Mamoru got off the elevator and walked to his place and walked in coming face to face with a smiling Motoki who looked like he was the cat who ate the canary and Usagi who ran around Motoki and flung her arms around Mamoru hugging him while welcoming him home.

Mamoru smiled and thought how nice it was to come home to a welcome like that as he arms went around her. Before he knew it Usagi and even Motoki were pulling Mamoru into the place better and into the living room.

Motoki covered Mamoru's eyes while Usagi held his free hand and started to jump up and down beside him.

Mamoru went to say something to Motoki but didn't after his eyes were uncovered and he saw the shelves with all his stuff animals on them there in the living room.

"Surprise!" Usagi and Motoki both called out making Mamoru smile as he stepped up to the shelves and looked.

He looked to Motoki and had to grin more since to Mamoru, Motoki looked like a little boy on Christmas morning with his eyes shining just as much as Usagi's were.

"Look Mamoru we put the shelves up so you wouldn't have too!" Usagi said finally stopping in the jumping.

"Yes I see that. Thank you. You did a great job Motoki."

"Oh I know I did. Better job than you would have done. You would have had the shelves leaning and the poor animals would have ended up on the floor in a pile." Motoki said reaching around and patting himself on the back while Usagi giggled.

Mamoru only shook his head before he trotted to his room and put the folder in the bag with the other important documents knowing he didn't want Motoki to see them.

"Are you really surprised Mamoru?" Usagi asked from the doorway.

Mamoru nodded his head while he walked towards her and pulled her to his body and hugged her.

"I am and I'm very thankful. Motoki is right; I would have done a bad job. I lucked out already having that closet have shelves in there."

"That was a linen closet."

"Yes and it will be again." Mamoru answered letting her go long enough to take her hand and walk back to the living room and Motoki.

"Well now that Motoki did my job what will we do for the rest of this week?" Mamoru asked while he and Usagi sat down beside each other and Motoki started to walk towards them.

"I brought some things over like you said and I even called work so I'm free for the week." Motoki said before he turned around and headed to the door since they bell had rung.

"Good I know that you and Usagi both want to spend time together." Mamoru answered looking to Usagi who smiled at him.

Mamoru leaned up and took something out of his pants pocket before sitting back down and picking up Usagi's hand and slide a ring on her finger. Usagi watched and noticed he already had the same ring only bigger already on his finger.

They made eye contact before Mamoru opened his arms while Usagi went forward with the biggest smile gracing her face.

"Sure do." Motoki called from the door as he opened it taking a step back after he found Rei in his arms crying her eyes out and hugging him tight thinking it was Mamoru.

Mamoru and Usagi heard her and went running and after seeing her brother, Rei let Motoki go and went to Mamoru and only cried harder.

Mamoru walked the best he could back to the living room trying to calm Rei down and find out what had happened.

He sat down and held her while Usagi went and got Rei a glass of water and Motoki picked up the box of tissue and picked some tissue out to hand to Rei.

Rei finally stopped crying hard and took a drink and blew her nose.

"Rei what happened to make you of all people in tears?" Mamoru asked wondering. He looked to Usagi after she sat down beside him. Motoki sat beside Rei on the other side.

"It's…..It's Jadeite….. I went to see him to tell him that Motoki and….and ….." Rei started to say but started crying again not really sure on how to tell her brother.

Mamoru gave her a few minutes and looked between Motoki who only shrugged his shoulders and over to Usagi who was looking at Rei with concern.

Rei suddenly got silent and looked at Mamoru's hand with the ring on it before she spotted Usagi's hand with the matching ring. She leaned away from Mamoru only to reach and grab his hand and Usagi's at the same time.

"What the hell?" Rei just about yelled looking to Mamoru first than to Usagi.

The two started to blush as Mamoru removed his hand and took Usagi's out of Rei's.

"Hey you have rings? I didn't see them earlier." Motoki said looking at both.

"Yes we have rings." Mamoru said putting his arm around Usagi's shoulders.

"What….How… When?" Rei tried to talk.

She looked in Mamoru's eyes and saw that he was serious as he said, "Usagi and I are married. I'm surprised Mother didn't tell you or I should say complained to you."

Rei looked between the two once again looking at Usagi last and longest before she suddenly glared.

"You married my brother but are seeing his friend behind his back!" Rei exclaimed with the glare still in her eyes and on her face.

All three looked at her shocked.

Rei watched Mamoru look at Motoki first than to Usagi.

"Rei why do you think Usagi and Motoki….."

"I saw them this morning…..Oh Mamoru I'm so sorry you had to find out like this but I'm not going to let another couple hurt you! I saw them hugging each other and he picked her up and carried her in here and I heard them say they had to hurry before you came home!" Rei said looking between the two she was accusing before settling on Mamoru's face.

Mamoru sat there and for a moment and wasn't too sure on what to say.

"Aren't you going to say anything to them and aren't you two going to lie?" Rei asked.

She looked at Usagi than at Motoki and said, "She doesn't know anything but you do Motoki. You know what happened to Mamoru and I'm shocked that you would hurt him." Rei turned and poked Motoki's chest.

Motoki grabbed her hand and held it while she tried to pull her hand back.

"Usagi and I aren't seeing each other behind Mamoru's back. If you want to know Miss Noisy, Usagi and I were talking about putting up the shelves that are right there." Motoki said pointing behind Rei.

She leaned over and looked around Mamoru and Usagi and saw the shelves.

Motoki still holding Rei's hand yanked it so she had to look at him again.

"And for your information Miss Noisy, Usagi loves only Mamoru and he is her husband as I am her older brother. So before you say anything else I think, no I know you better tell her sorry or so help me I will chock you again." Motoki said before letting Rei's hand go and shoving her back into the couch.

Rei lay back looking between him and Mamoru who was shaking his head along with Motoki.

"How can she be your sister?"

"Usagi is, you don't need to know everything just trust him." Mamoru answered before taking Usagi's hand and giving it a kiss.

Rei slowly leaned up and forward and looked at Usagi who looked back but stayed silent.

"Rei, you and I are going to talk later about how you have been towards me and even Usagi but right now I want to know why you are here showing up in tears. What happened?" Mamoru asked leaning back better and putting his arm around Usagi's shoulders.

Rei watched them before looking down feeling the tears start again. She looked up when Usagi suddenly reached over and took a hold of her hands and held them.

Usagi and Rei made eye contact and Rei blinked before looking away first.

"It's Jadeite, he….he…. I found out he is…" Rei started crying again before turning around towards Motoki and started crying into his chest shocking him. His arms flew up when Rei wrapped her arms around his body and held him tight.

"Rei what about Jadeite is he hurt did he do something?" Mamoru asked not being surprised at all by his sister's mood swings. He knew it was rare but she did have them at times.

Seeing Mamoru calm, Motoki slowly lowered his arms and started to pat Rei's back ever so fast and quick with his finger tips.

Usagi reached and handed Rei some tissues and Rei grabbed them and blew her nose.

"Rei…." Mamoru started to say.

"Oh Mamoru, Jadeite…..He….. is moving from the area and he isn't sure he's coming back and when I asked him about us he…." Rei said before crying again.

"Rei….Rei…" Mamoru said letting Usagi go and leaning forward to pull Rei from Motoki.

Rei turned around and faced her brother and let Mamoru wipe her eyes.

"Jadeite doesn't live in our area. Are you sure you heard him right?"

"Yes I'm….I….I…." Rei started to say but got silent before she started thinking.

"Relax and think." Mamoru said in a soft soothing voice.

"He said…..Jadeite said he was…..was going to move from his area and…. He said he was moving from his area and wasn't going back." Rei said as she remembered better.

"And what else?" Mamoru asked knowing he had to calm Rei down to make her think. She never did think when she was upset.

"That was it."

"What about you and him?"

Rei looked away and shook her head as tears started to form again.

Usagi who had watched Rei talk the whole time could tell that something else was on Rei's mind and she wasn't telling them everything.

Usagi reached and pulled Mamoru's by his arm back and leaned forward to his ear.

"Mamoru give her some time. Something happened and at this moment she doesn't want to remember it." Usagi whispered.

Mamoru glanced at her and nodded in agreement.

"Hey who wants something to drink?" Mamoru asked before standing up and walking toward the kitchen.

"Me!" Motoki called as he stood up and ran to Mamoru worried that Rei would hug him again, not that he minded, just found it creepy.

The two walked together mumbling to each other about Rei each wondering what had happened.

Usagi moved and sat beside Rei and handed her some more tissue.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

The room got silent until Rei blew her nose again.

"When did you two marry?"

"Not too long ago while we were gone." Usagi answered not wanting to go into details.

"Do you really love my brother?"

"Yes."

Rei looked into Usagi's eyes and could see she was telling the truth and nodded her head before she started to dab her eyes since she thought about Jadeite again and what he had told her.

Rei couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before with him, the coming and going, never staying with her for more than two days three at the most. She should have known he was involved with another woman who he was to marry.

The tears started flowing again even harder after Rei found herself being held by Usagi who gave her back gentle rubs while telling her softly that everything would be okay. Rei felt her body relax.

"He is getting married and she is expecting their child." Rei suddenly mumbled into Usagi's neck.

Usagi looked up and saw Mamoru and Motoki both standing there looking at them.

"I should have guessed it. I'm so stupid!" Rei exclaimed before the tears came faster.

"He has someone else?" Mamoru asked taking a step forward.

Rei nodded her head while sighing.

"Yes….. Jadeite told me….His job is relocating and I asked him if he was going to be closer to me and he said no…He finally told me about the woman his parents want him to marry and how she's pregnant…..Jadeite said that he was going to leave her since they had been having problems until she told him about the baby and now he's going to stay with her and work on their problems and get married." Rei said hugging Usagi's body tighter.

Usagi and Rei looked over and saw Mamoru and Motoki running out of the apartment.

"MAMORU! MOTOKI!" Rei and Usagi both yelled out after they had ran to the door and watched the elevator doors being closed.

Rei started crying again and felt Usagi pulling her back into the place.

Usagi closed the door and lead Rei back to the couch and sat her down.

"We might as well stay here and wait for them." Usagi said going to the kitchen to make some tea.

Rei nodded her head in agreement before she reached over for the phone and tried to call her friends.

She had stopped herself from calling Jadeite to warn him. Why should she warn him that her brother was going to him?

Rei looked off into space while thinking about Mamoru being very surprised that he had ran off to hunt Jadeite down. She would have never thought that Mamoru of all people would be like that. Rei looked at Usagi knowing in the back of her mind that Mamoru was changing because of Usagi.

Usagi showed back up with some tea and sat down beside Rei handing her a cup.

Rei who had calmed down and felt back in control of her emotions and thoughts just took the cup.

"I'm sorry about that guy you were seeing and what he did to you. But you shouldn't cry for him anymore. Something and someone better is meant for you and will come to you." Usagi said before taking a sip.

"That's easier said than done. Deep down I know that Jadeite loved me but I will not stand in the way and be the other woman."

"It's good to see you thinking that way. You would just be heartbroken again if you did continue to see him."

"I know that I'm not stupid. Yes I did something stupid and I should have checked him out more. I don't need you preaching to me." Rei said in a huff before turning her body away.

"I'm not preaching to you. I'm trying to give you comfort since you are Mamoru's sister and now mine. For some reason you are bitter against the world and it's not good for you. You should stop and be happy for all that you have and have been given. You have a loving family who you grew up with and from what I know from Mamoru you have a great job and promising career." Usagi said before she stood up and walked to the bedroom and closed and locked the door.

Rei looked away from the closed door and closed her eyes suddenly feeling even worse. She stood up and walked to the door but didn't knock since at that moment she wasn't sure on what to say to the young girl who seemed older and wiser than her.

Usagi got off the bed and walked over and started to clean up the already clean room. Seeing Mamoru's bag with the papers in it, she walked over, picked it up and walked back to the bed opening the bag up and taking out all the papers and the folder that Mamoru had put in there earlier.

She looked to the door after she heard Rei's voice knowing she was on the phone talking to one of her friends.

Usagi shook her head glad that Rei wasn't outside the door knocking and demanding her to open it. She reached over and picked up the folder and opened it glancing at it making out some of the words. Seeing Takai's name and Mamoru's name at the bottom made Usagi wonder what was going on.

She put the papers back in the folder and the folder back with the other documents into the bag. After placing the bag down, Usagi spotted the two cats and walked over and picked them up before carrying them to the bed.

She lay back on the pillows and waited while moving the cats apart and then forward so their noses would touch while wondering what Mamoru and Motoki were doing and hoping they would show back up soon.

She thought about Motoki being her brother and she had to smile. She was still happy that Mamoru had asked Motoki to stay with them for the week.

Her thoughts drifted back to Mamoru and she was once again glad that they married. She knew that they had both agreed to wait to consummate the marriage but Usagi knew she would do all that she could to make the time go faster since she knew she really didn't want to wait too long. How could she after seeing Mamoru's naked chest every morning and wanting to see the rest.

Usagi smiled to herself while thinking of ways to get Mamoru to agree to move the time up. She thought about those sweet kisses that they had shared and couldn't wait for more.

Usagi looked at the door after she heard Rei calling her name and giving the door a knock.

"Tell Mamoru when he comes home that I'll be back okay Usagi." Rei asked.

"Okay." Usagi answered getting off the bed. She walked to the door and pressed her ear against the door to listen for Rei to leave.

Hearing the front door open and the phone start to ring Usagi opened the door and stepped out into the living room. Picking up the phone Usagi heard Mamoru and Motoki talking to Rei from the door as they all walked back into the place.

Rei looked between the two guys wondering what had happened but they wouldn't talk. Mamoru looked only at Usagi and started walking to her while Motoki only smiled at Rei.

Rei watched Motoki while her eyes narrowed; she always hated that smug look he had in his eyes most times. Her head turned after Motoki stuck his tongue out quickly at her before smiling once again as he started to follow Mamoru.

"Hello…..yes Mamoru is here now….." Usagi was heard saying. She turned around and came face to chest with Mamoru.

"It's your mother and she wants to talk to you. She sounds upset." Usagi said handing the phone to Mamoru.

Mamoru nodded his head while taking the phone.

Usagi looked at Motoki who smiled at her. Seeing Rei beside him Usagi turned her head back to Mamoru and listened to him and watched his eyes widen.

Mamoru turned a little not wanting the others to hear him answering Takai who had gotten on the phone. Mamoru turned back to face the three once again.

"Yes, I will be right there. Please tell my mother not to worry." Mamoru said before hanging up.

He looked at Usagi first than to Motoki and Rei and said, "Our father's are at the jail we need to go."

"What happened?" Motoki asked.

"Jail? Father and who?" Rei asked.

Mamoru nodded his head and took Usagi's hand and started to walk to the door with Motoki following as Motoki took a hold of Rei's elbow and made her walk with him.

"Kenji is my father also." He told her after they were in the hallway besides the other two.

Rei just stood there before she started to walk beside him since Motoki was now holding her wrist dragging her behind him as he and Mamoru walked beside each other to the elevator.

Usagi looked at Rei and only smiled at her.

"What the hell happened that they would end up in jail?" Motoki asked after the door was closed.

Mamoru looked at him, "They got into it at the hospital….." He looked to Usagi and took both her hands and said, "Usagi….Your Mother….She is dead now."

Mamoru just watched Usagi while Rei was heard gasping and Motoki looked between Mamoru and Usagi.

"How did she die? What happened?" Rei was the one to ask since Usagi just stared in Mamoru's eyes.

Mamoru sighed, "I guess she had lung cancer and had refused treatment. But the cancer didn't kill her. She took her own life. They found that she had cut her wrist and bleed in her bed. We will find out more later."

Mamoru pulled Usagi to him and held her in his arms.

Usagi stood there with her arms hanging to the side before she moved them and held Mamoru.

"But our father's…" Motoki started to say.

Mamoru looked at him and said, "All Mother said was that they got into at the hospital so bad that the cops were called and they were both taken away. They had to be put in different cop cars."

"Those two had always hated each other. But I thought for sure that they were putting the past behind them." Rei said getting Mamoru and Motoki both to look in her direction.

Motoki wanted to ask what she knew but the door opened and they walked out and over to Rei's car since it was the closest one.

Mamoru held Usagi in his arms as they sat in the back seat, hoping she was okay. He wondered what she was thinking and even feeling and wished that he would have waited to tell her about her mother. But he didn't want her to have any more surprises.

His arms tightened when he felt Usagi hug his body tighter. Seeing Motoki turning and looking at them Mamoru gave him a half smile while his hands slowly moved up and down Usagi's back.

Motoki nodded after he touched Usagi's head and he turned around to face forward.

Mamoru sighed thinking about what Takai had told him earlier that morning and knew he wouldn't let Motoki know that Usagi might not be his sister. No he wouldn't tell his friend after the other guy had been happy to finally have a sibling. Mamoru wouldn't let them know for he knew that Usagi had been happy also and now with her mom really dead Mamoru would make sure Usagi was happy always.

Mamoru looked up after Rei stopped her car outside of the police station. They all got out and saw Chikako quickly walking to them. When the door going into the building was opened they all could hear the two men yelling at each other.

Motoki was the first one to run off going to find out what had happened.

Rei walked beside Chikako as the woman started to tell them what had happened.

Mamoru held Usagi as they walked behind the two. Spotting Takai standing outside, Mamoru glanced at him making eye contact after the man took his eyes off of Usagi.

Takai held the door opened, walking in last and over to a corner and watched his brother and Kaemon having to be held back while the chief of police and some others tried to calm the two men down.

The two finally stopped yelling after they spotted Mamoru with Usagi in his arms and her arms holding his body close to hers.

When Kenji started to walk to Usagi, Takai stepped in his way stopping him.

To be continued.

_Please do not fear I will be posting the next chapter soon. I won't make you wait long again_.


	19. Chapter 18

_I'm so very happy that so many of you are enjoying this story. I again thank you each from the bottom of my heart! Please enjoy this next to last chapter! EvaC. _

Chapter EIGHTEEN

Kenji looked at Takai like he had never seen the younger man before while Takai continued to stand in his way blocking his every move that Kenji tried to take to get closer to Usagi. Kenji stopped moving and just stared at Takai.

"Don't you dare try to go to Usagi." Takai said and then in a softer voice, "Until we know the truth….don't you dare try to play Father at this moment."

Kenji glanced away after it hit him that Takai must have heard him and Boris earlier that morning.

"You thought I wouldn't find out…Oh dear brother…..I'll deal with you on that subject later. You shouldn't take me for a fool who can't take care of himself or anything. I think you will be in for a very big surprise brother." Takai whispered.

Kenji glared and opened his mouth but shut it when Takai said, "If I was you I would deal with this problem first. You attacked Kaemon first and I am a witness and will testify on that. I was there also. Go and beg him not to press charges dear…. Brother. Because if he does, I will back him up just to make you upset. You are funny when you get flustered."

Kenji stared angrily once more before he walked back over to where Kaemon and the chief of police were talking.

Takai turned to face Mamoru and Usagi as the two continued to stand beside the main doors.

"Take Usagi home Mamoru. From what I can see you told her about her mother. Don't make her go through any more today. I promise to let you both know everything later." Takai said loud enough so the others heard him also.

Mamoru glanced at his parents then back to Takai and nodded his head before leading Usagi to the door surprising the others that he did what Takai said.

Takai blocked anyone who tried to follow them turning to Rei who stopped walking when he said, "You are your parents oldest and you can handle this. Leave Mamoru alone. He doesn't need to be here for this bull shit."

"Bull Shit?" Kenji called turning to his brother once again.

Takai looked to him and only nodded his head.

"Do you remember what that ass said about my wife… my wives?" Kenji just about yelled while pointing a finger at Kaemon.

Takai looked to Kaemon and nodded his head again.

"All he said was the truth about you. A truth that you can't handle it seems." Takai said watching Kenji's eyes widened and his hands ball up.

"What's going on? What happened?" Motoki asked moving over to stand beside Rei as she nodded her head in agreement.

Kenji turned his head away while Kaemon looked to Chikako who was still trying to find out also. Both men got silent each refusing to talk. They glanced at each other and both turned away at the same time.

Takai gave a small laugh and said, "Oh now they want to both shut up and not talk when the family is around. You are both cowards…." He looked to Motoki, Rei and Chikako last before saying, "Chikako, I bet you didn't know that your husband was in love with Kenji's first wife and I bet you didn't know that Kaemon started hating Kenji because he felt that Kenji took Ikuko away from him and almost had her as his own or that Ikuko was with Kaemon first…"

"Shut up that's not true…." Kaemon yelled taking a step toward Takai.

"Yes it is. You did all that you could to stop her from getting with me." Kenji said turning to face his enemy ever since their school days.

Kaemon started to shake his head back and forth.

"That was years ago back in school. The past is over and I moved on." Kaemon said looking to his wife.

Chikako started to shake her own head while she rolled her eyes.

"What about my business you stole?" Kaemon asked turning towards Kenji who glared back.

"That business is mine fair and square!" Kenji said.

Both men stood there giving the other the evil eye missing Chikako turn her back to them and look at Takai.

"Takai, what the hell happened at the hospital and why are we now here in the police station?" Chikako said trying to understand why two grown men were acting like toddlers.

Takai glanced over and looked to Kaemon first then to Kenji noticing that the two men were standing a little close to each other. He looked at Chikako again and gave his head a nod after she mouthed to him to tell her the truth.

"Your dear husband told my dear brother that he killed another wife. Kaemon taunted Kenji and egged him on telling him that he couldn't keep any woman in his life for long. But don't think Kenji is all innocent and the victim, he held his own and got back at Kaemon about the businesses that Kaemon lost to him in some bet they had made. They are both at fault and to blame. Personally I think Kenji a little more." Takai said before turning away as his mind drifted to Akako.

He suddenly remembered seeing the blood on the bed sheets and still wondered when she had gotten the razor and cut her wrist without anyone knowing.

Takai closed his burning eyes as he thought back to the last thing he heard Akako say before dying. It had nothing to do with her daughter who she abandoned and it had nothing to do with him who Akako knew deep down loved her more than Kenji ever would.

No Akako's last words were to Kenji begging him to forgive her for being a terrible wife. Takai wondered if Kenji had even heard her.

Takai turned around to face the others after he heard Chikako yelling at Kaemon first than to Kenji for the way they were both acting. She looked straight at Kaemon and told him to give up on getting that one business back that Kenji had, telling him that there was more to life than work.

Kenji smiled and nodded his head in agreement with Chikako as he slowly followed her as she cornered Kaemon, but when she turned to him, Kenji ran to the opposite corner and Chikako went to him and made him feel bad after she went off on him telling him that he needed to at Akako's funeral, to beg her forgiveness for being a rotten husband who always thought about his first wife.

When she was done yelling at them both, Chikako left the building telling Kaemon and Kenji that entire time she couldn't handle them anymore and told the two men to grow up.

Takai soon followed her leaving Motoki having to help his father out and Rei to help her father out, while the police station that had gone silent while Chikako yelled at the two started to get back to normal.

Many hours later after the two men promised to stay away from one another and promised not to press charges against the other; Kaemon and Kenji were able to leave the police station both with their records still clean.

Motoki with Rei beside him made their way up to Mamoru's and Usagi's going in after Motoki took the key that Mamoru had given to him. He smiled and stuck his tongue out after Rei made a comment about how it wasn't fair that he had a key and she didn't anymore.

Rei shut up after Motoki told her that maybe if she stopped trying to rule over Mamoru and treated him like the adult he was then maybe she would be blessed with a key to the place.

They both came to a stop after arriving in the living room noting that the place was empty of other humans making them wonder where Mamoru and Usagi were.

Motoki walked over and sat down then looked when Rei sat down beside him. They small talked about their fathers before Rei changed the subject and asked Motoki about what had happened earlier wanting to know if he and Mamoru had found Jadeite.

Motoki smiled and slapped his hands together before settling on the couch in a better position drawing his legs under him and started telling her how they had found Jadeite and how they scared him.

Rei continued to sit beside Motoki and listened to him tell her what had happened. She started, at that very moment, to see Motoki in a new light as they sat and waited for Mamoru and Usagi to show up.

Mamoru turned around after he got out of the cab and held his hand out for Usagi to take. Once she was out they turned to Takai as he led the way up the walkway to the two story house.

Takai walked in after the door opened and turned around to watch Mamoru and Usagi follow him in then they walk into the room to their right after Takai pointed there. The man then turned to his only servant and told the woman something before joining Mamoru and Usagi who were both sitting down on a chaise lounge.

Mamoru leaned down and placed the two bags on his arms down on the floor by his feet before settling back and pulling Usagi into his arms while watching Takai walking towards a wet bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Would you both like a drink?" Takai asked pouring another one.

"No thank you. I don't drink." Mamoru answered before looking to Usagi after she shook her head no.

Takai nodded and took a swallow before he walked over and sat down in a chair near Usagi.

"This is a nice place." Mamoru suddenly said trying to think of something to say.

Takai looked away from Usagi and nodded while smiling.

"Yes my mother left it to me. She, like Akako, was to Kenji, was my father's second wife. This house was in her family and she never told my father about it. I always thought she was scared he would leave her with nothing and with this house in her name only, she always had something to fall back on."

Usagi moved her eyes and looked at Takai better as he had talked.

"This place will be yours Mamoru and Usagi's since she is your wife. I will leave it to you both." Takai said before taking another drink.

He sat his glass down on the side table and leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes.

"I come here when I want to get out of the city and away from everything….. I don't have much thanks to my brother but I do have this home and some money that my mom was able to save for me. Unlike what my brother and other's think I don't waste all my money. Sure I like a good party and having a good time but I'm not stupid." Takai said after looking at the two wondering what they thought about him.

He knew Mamoru would know the stories about him but Usagi wouldn't yet and Takai was going to make sure she would never think ill of him. He owed it to Akako to make sure Usagi would always be safe for now on.

Takai looked with Mamoru and even Usagi after the maid came in and told how the room was ready. Takai stood up and motioned to the two to do the same.

Mamoru grabbed the bags and walked beside Usagi following Takai to the stairs leading to the second floor.

"I had the room to the west fixed up for you to stay in. But if you don't like it and after I show you the place later and you want a different room let me know and you can move." Takai said showing the way.

Usagi followed the two men and looked at the different pictures and paintings on the walls as she walked down the hallway. She stopped walking and looked at a picture of a young woman holding a little boy on her lap.

"I can send someone later to your place if you like to get your things that way you don't have to chance anyone seeing you." Takai was heard saying from the room.

"That's fine. Motoki is staying there at the moment. He was going to stay with us since he and Usagi wanted to get to know one another better since we thought he was her brother."

"He still might be but if he isn't he will be her first cousin." Takai answered looking to Usagi after she walked into the room.

Usagi held the picture out to Takai and walked towards him.

"Who is this?" She asked while letting him have the picture.

Takai took the picture and looked before smiling.

"That is my mother and me."

"She is young."

"Yes she was only fourteen when she had me. This picture was taken when I was six…right before she died." Takai said looking back to the picture.

"She looks like Usagi a little." Mamoru said from behind Takai who blinked his eyes and looked at Usagi then back to the picture.

Takai sat the picture down and took Usagi's hand into his and said, "I really think in the morning we should go to a different hospital and have a test down. I don't trust that doctor of Kenji's. If I had known he was friends with my brother I wouldn't have let the test happen."

Usagi nodded her head then walked over to Mamoru.

Takai turned to them and picked up the picture and started to walk out of the room. He took a hold of the doorknob and pulled the door closed after he told the two to get some rest.

Takai leaned against the door and listened to Usagi asking Mamoru if he was sure they should stay with Takai.

Mamoru took a hold of Usagi's hands and walked over to the bed and sat down pulling her down beside him.

"Usagi….Takai is now…..he is now my father. I allowed him to adopt me so I am now his heir. I meet with him this morning when I was gone."

Usagi just sat there looking at him.

"You are his heir but what about your parents?"

Mamoru looked down and took her hands into his. He looked back into her eyes before sighing.

"They are still my parents in blood but now as Takai's heir I will work for his company and side with him…..I did it for you for your protection against everyone."

"You gave up your family for me." Usagi asked turning her head away and letting Mamoru's hands go. Before she could stand up Mamoru was holding her making her look into his eyes.

He took a moment to think about his parents and his sister thinking of the past and even the present and how they always treated him. He thought about Usagi and how she knew the real Mamoru and how he never had to act any other way around her.

"Yes I did. You will never go without and after Takai's lawyers get done with Kenji and even my father….you…..you and I will never be without. As Takai's heir I will get to make the decisions. I won't have my sister or parents thinking I can't handle things or take care myself. I won't have to worry about them thinking or trying to stop me from taking care of you."

"Believe it or not I can take care of myself. I have been since I was fourteen." Usagi said pulling her head out of his grip.

Mamoru took a hold of her head again and turned her head to him again.

"I know you can but I do like caring for you. Ever since I found out you were female…hell even before that I enjoyed caring for you. I have never had the chance to care for anyone and…..and it makes me feel needed and I like that feeling. Not even my ex made me feel the way you do. No one in my life had ever let me feel like a man. I was always my father's son who couldn't play sports for him to cheer on. I was always my mother's little boy who needed special care on cold days, never allowed to go outside to play in the mud. And I was always my sisters little brother who she thought needed to be protected from the world. I never got to protect someone until you came into my life."

Usagi reached and put her hands on his cheeks and leaned forward so their heads were touching.

"I know it's sudden and strange but I can't help but feel the need to protect you. I don't like to see you sad and I can't stand to see you looking lost. I want to do everything that I can to protect you and….and love you." Mamoru whispered.

"I want you to. I never had anyone want to protect me." Usagi whispered back feeling her body slowly lay back on the bed with Mamoru beside her.

Mamoru adjusted his body so she was half under him before his mouth over took hers and Usagi's hands and arms wrapped around his body.

Takai replaced the picture and walked to his own room only to leave it and go to the room that was set up as an office. He stood beside the door and looked around shocked with himself that he was going to go in there and work. He walked to the desk and picked up the phone to call his lawyer once again surprised with how much he wanted to change his ways.

Takai now had a son and a daughter and he would prove to his brother and everyone else that he wasn't a playboy who liked to waste money. He sat back and a grin formed on his face as he pictured his father's body turning in its grave, if the man was to see how his youngest son, his loser son was trying to change his life around for the better.

Takai thought about Usagi and knew in the back of his mind that she was his daughter, she just had to be. Sure she had some of Akako in her but Takai remembered that picture of his mother and thought about how Usagi looked like the woman some also.

Tears formed and fell as he thought back to that day that Akako had come to him and told him she was pregnant and how he wouldn't listen to her.

Takai vowed right then and there to change and be the father that Usagi needed and the son his mother had always known he could be. Takai called his servant to him and told her to clear the house of all the alcohol as he took his last drink vowing to never touch the liquid again. The woman smiled and did as he asked.

When Mamoru found him a few hours later at the desk, Takai had Mamoru sit beside him to catch him up on what his plans were for the businesses both men knowing that they were going to rock both Kenji and Kaemon's businesses.

They talked about Motoki being Kenji's son and how Takai was a little worried about that fact since Kenji had an heir also. It would be a little harder for Takai to fight for more money but he did smile when Mamoru mentioned that Motoki seemed to want to do what he could to please Usagi and since Usagi was now Mamoru's wife Takai had two heirs compared to Kenji's one.

While the new "Father and Son" talked business, Usagi sat half up on the pillows and smiled thinking about earlier with Mamoru. She started blushing as she thought about the make out session that had happened. Usagi knew she couldn't wait until they took that "major" step but in a way she was scared also.

She thought about that boy from that home and wondered if Mamoru would be as forceful shaking her head back and forth knowing Mamoru would never hurt her.

She sighed being glad that the boy had never been able to finish the job since Usagi had figured out how to hurt him hoping she had hurt him so bad that he was never able to have kids.

Her smile started to grow as she remembered when Mamoru had asked her those personal questions from the past about that boy and how Mamoru's smile grew as he realized that Usagi was still innocent. She rolled to her side and thought about how fun it was that she and Mamoru was taking their time, learning together.

Usagi finally got up a few hours later and went searching for Mamoru finding him and Takai in the office talking.

Both men smiled when she walked in and over to Mamoru sitting down beside him. She sat there silently listening to them talking not really paying attention. For the first time in a long time Usagi allowed her mind to blank out and not think or worry about anything. If she thought about anything it was when she looked at Takai and thought about that picture of his mother, a woman who looked like Usagi some.

Usagi thought about her own mother and she refused the tears to fall or even form. She didn't know that woman who had been near her a few days before. No, her mother had died all those years back and Usagi would continue to think that way. Why should she cry for someone she didn't know?

Usagi was never one to look to the past; she would look to the future, her future with Mamoru and now Takai in it. She thought about Motoki and wondered what he was doing wishing that the others would stop having so many problems so she and Motoki could talk more. She wished for no more problems so she could live her life with Mamoru.

When Mamoru took her hand in his, Usagi smiled and held his tightly. She thought about what Mamoru had told her earlier and wondered if she would be able to let him take care of her after all those years of looking out for herself. She thought about Takai and for the first time thought about Kenji knowing that he would be there for her also if she needed him. She had seen it in his eyes each and every time he looked at her with a look of concern and caring showing up each time.

Her smile grew while thinking back to that night she had first meet Mamoru and really believing that things happened for a reason, she suddenly leaned forward and gave Mamoru a hug catching him off guard but making him smile and hug her back.

Usagi felt her body suddenly relax feeling the weight that she had been carrying all those years finally give way and float away from her.

Sure she didn't know what the future held but now she wouldn't ever have to worry about where her next meal would come from. Usagi would never have to worry about being cold and wet out in the open hiding from the world the best way she could, hoping that cops wouldn't come and take her back to those homes. She would never have to hide her gender from the world again to be safe. She could be the girl she always wanted to be and wear the pretty things her heart was set on wearing.

When Mamoru picked her up and held her on his lap, Usagi felt the tears she had been holding in finally start to fall as her smile grew as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him.

As the days turned into weeks, Takai for the first time ever let Mamoru and Usagi into his private life when the only other person he ever let knew was Motoki. Takai let them get to know him better and for the first time in a long time Takai was happy to have family so close around him.

When Takai told Usagi and Mamoru when Akako's funeral would be, only Takai went since Usagi refused to go and Mamoru stayed home with her understanding.

Takai went and stood beside Motoki and Kenji, who to Takai really seemed upset. But Takai didn't know if Kenji was upset that Akako was died or that Usagi and Mamoru couldn't be found by anyone.

Kaemon and Chikako showed up followed by Rei who walked over to Motoki who smiled showing that he was happy to see her. They both knew that over the weeks they had gotten closer as friends since Rei took the time to go and visit him and even invited him to join her and her friends when they got together. Before she wouldn't even give him the time of day and had thought of him as just some guy her brother knew.

But now Motoki kept Rei's mind off of what Jadeite had done and Rei kept Motoki's mind off of wondering where Usagi and Mamoru were.

Motoki and Rei had been surprised, even shocked and went running to their father's when they had shown up at Mamoru's one day and the place had been cleared out.

Kenji and Kaemon had met and talked without yelling at each other, each man wondering where the two were at. Each of them agreeing to put the past behind them and work together to find the two.

To everyone but Takai, as they stood around and talked softly at the funeral, Mamoru and Usagi had disappeared off the face of the earth. Even the private detective that Kaemon and Kenji used couldn't find them.

Chikako got upset and wouldn't talk to Kaemon blaming him for Mamoru leaving and Motoki got upset since Usagi couldn't be found so stopped talking to Kenji. Both woman and young man blamed the older men for the two missing because of their past problems.

The whole time Takai kept silent, standing in the back ground keeping to himself not really being noticed by anyone. Kenji looked at him now and then but thought Takai was upset that Akako had died. Kenji had always known how much Takai loved Akako and it broke his heart a little that Akako had never felt the same for the younger man.

But Takai, like Usagi, was thinking about the future not the past that was over. For Takai knew that Mamoru and Usagi were at his house in the country enjoying being away from everything and it made Takai happy to finally know something that Kenji and the others didn't know.

Takai would watch the two when he was home, letting the two have time to themselves. To Takai it was like Mamoru and Usagi were on a honeymoon but without the sex. He could tell that they were waiting and if they did anything it was just flirt with each other getting closer each and every day.

Kenji and his workers had been surprised when Takai suddenly showed up the day after the funeral for work and was seen working, something he had never done in the past. For in the past he would show up now and then and just sit in his office playing games or flirting with the women, making Kenji mad and end up sending Takai home which he wanted.

But now Takai stayed the whole day and even came back the following days and was seen working and only talking about the job.

Kenji didn't think about it but he did wonder what Takai was up too but he didn't ask since he was busy trying to find out where Usagi was at.

Kaemon went to Kenji one day, weeks after the police station episode and the funeral, after Kaemon showed up for work and learned that Mamoru had shown up long enough to get his personal things and quit his job.

And since he quit, Mamoru's idea for the company went with him since he had been the only one who knew what was going to happen next. Others tried to figure it out but stopped after Kaemon told them to since they couldn't read Mamoru's mind. They would have to wait until the young man could be found and Kaemon could ask what Mamoru wanted to do next with his bright idea that would have helped the company out.

The others, who hadn't taken notes when Mamoru had presented the idea in the last meeting Mamoru had attended, had no idea on what to do. Mamoru had taken all that he had presented with him.

While Kaemon talked to Kenji, he didn't say anything only nodded his head and told Kaemon that everything would be okay. Kaemon left out wondering what he would tell his wife who was sure to start giving him the cold shoulder again after she learned what Mamoru had done.

Kenji watched Kaemon leave and close his office door. He automatically reached over and picked up the phone when it started ringing. His eyes glanced out to the parking lot and fell on Takai as the other man got into a cab and left for the day.

Usagi smiled after Mamoru reached and wiped her chin from the cake mix that they had been making and she had taken the spoon and licked it clean.

"Takai thinks it's time that I joined him at work. He thinks it's time we let Kenji and Father know since Takai wants to take my idea to the next step with what he came up with. Kenji will see me show up with Takai." Mamoru said as he walked to the sink.

Usagi followed him handing him the empty bowl.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's time and I am ready to get back to working and I know that Takai does need help with the project."

Usagi looked down after Mamoru took the bowl from her.

"We have been hiding long enough. I do want to see Motoki."

Mamoru turned to face Usagi and pulled her to him to embrace.

"We will I promise and we will let Motoki know where we are at now so he can visit."

Usagi nodded her head as she gave him a hug while thinking about Motoki, being happy once again that he was her brother. She knew Takai had been upset when they got the true test result that showed Kenji was really Usagi's father but Takai told her that it didn't change how he felt about her and how he would still take care of her always saying how he owed it to Akako.

Mamoru let Usagi's body go long enough to put the cake in the oven before they both turned around when Takai walked into the kitchen to join them in getting dinner ready.

Kenji slammed the phone handset down before pushing his chair out behind him while he stood up. He kicked at the chair while yelling out before his head bowed and he sighed as his hands rested on his desk.

"Damn it Takai why did you do it? It's not going to help you get the business or money. Didn't you know I would find out? No you wouldn't know that. You don't know half of what I do for you." Kenji said softly thinking about the call he had just received from Takai's lawyer. A man who had double crossed Takai for Kenji since Kenji had the money to pay him better.

Kenji walked over and looked out over the city while his mind raced a mile a minute. Thinking about the party he was going to give in Akako's name later in the year then thinking about Motoki and lastly thinking about Takai and how it was time that the two of them had a talk, a serious talk about their future and the future of the company and their lives.

Things had been moving too fast for Kenji and he didn't like it. He didn't like not being the one in control. It made him feel needed when he was the one in control of everything and everyone and now he wasn't.

Kenji didn't like that for the past few months until that very moment, he didn't know where Usagi and Mamoru had been and he didn't like how Motoki wasn't talking to him about anything and he didn't like how his business didn't seem to be flowing like before.

It was time for him to be in control again and he would be after that day.

Kenji glanced at the papers from the test results which matched all the others and thought about Usagi. Walking toward the door Kenji knew where he could find Usagi and headed there knowing Takai and even Mamoru would be there at that time of night.

Kenji thought about Mamoru and knew that whether or not he liked it, Mamoru was family now and had the right to know what was going to be said. Kenji also knew that in order to get Usagi to think about moving in with him he would have to accept Mamoru since he knew Usagi wouldn't leave Mamoru's side for anyone and Kenji didn't blame her.

Kenji smiled for a moment thinking about Mamoru's own parents and wondered how Kaemon and Chikako would react after learning that Mamoru was now part of Kenji's family not only because he married Usagi but because Takai had adopted him making him his heir.

Kenji was still surprised by the move that Takai made and only shook his head wondering how Takai would react after finding out that Kenji was in control, would always be in control of the money and the business until his death or retirement and he passed the business on. His mind drifted to his Will and knew that he would have to change it to include everyone.

His father had wanted Kenji in charge and Kenji would always be in charge until he made the change and a change was what he was about to make for everyone in his family.

Kenji knew it was time and he had to make up for the many years that had gone by. He didn't want to be alone anymore and prayed that everyone would understand and forgive him.

Lucky for him his daughter was still young enough and he had some time left to make sure her life would be a better one.

Kenji walked to his desk and unlocked a secret drawer reaching in and pulling out a small square package that was wrapped in a silk scarf. He moved the scarf back and saw briefly the word "My" before rewrapping and walking out of his office.

Kenji made one stop that evening and that was to pick up Motoki who asked a million questions but was greeted with silence since Kenji just sat there looking out the window, holding the silk wrapped package while his driver drove to Takai's house in the country.

To be continued.

_Hee Hee only one more chapter to go!_


	20. Chapter 20

_So sorry this chapter wasn't posted sooner, I wanted to make sure this was just right or close to it. I hope you all enjoy this last chapter. EvaC_

Chapter NINETEEN

Takai laughed along with Usagi after Mamoru finished the joke he had told them. The three calmed down and each took a piece of cake enjoying the flavor as they sat around the dining room table talking. Each of them loving the evening times since they spent it together, catching each other up on the day's events.

After some time had gone by as they ate, Takai and Mamoru made eye contact and Takai caught Mamoru off guard when he told Mamoru that he should let his mother know where he was at.

"Why tell her?" Mamoru asked taking another bite of cake while he watched Usagi as she looked from Takai then back to him.

"Because your mother has always been a close friend of mine, no one not even your father knows that she and I so close. And no we are not lovers and never have been so don't start getting crazy ideas. We are just childhood friends and I would like for her to know where you are. I could tell her but coming from you would be better for her. To tell you the truth I think she knows you are with me since she has been calling me more and dropping hints." Takai said.

Mamoru looked back to Usagi knowing she understood why he wasn't ready to talk to anyone in his family.

Usagi gave him a smile when Mamoru told Takai that he would call his mother knowing that Takai was right and the man had a way of getting him and even Usagi to agree with him doing it in a fatherly way that none before had ever done.

Over those last months the three had gotten closer than ever before each knowing more about the other than their own families especially Mamoru and Takai, those two were becoming the best of friends finding out that they had a lot in common and since Mamoru had learned he and Usagi had much in common, it made him happy to have another person he could be himself around.

Takai reminded Mamoru of Usagi in the little things that they both did that were similar; only Takai was male and a good friend and Usagi…well Usagi had Mamoru's heart.

Takai smiled and nodded his head glad that Mamoru would contact his mother. He took another bite before commenting about how good the cake tasted and Usagi told him that Mamoru had made it from scratch making Mamoru start to blush since she went on and on praising his cooking.

As the three continued to enjoy their dessert, Motoki sat up more in the back seat of Kenji's limo and watched as they pulled up in front of the two story house. Motoki smiled thinking that the house belonged on a post card or a painting since it was so small and cute.

"Even has a white picket fence….. That's cute. Hey! Who lives here?" Motoki asked watching Kenji getting out of the limo.

"Your si….Our family." Kenji said before walking up the walkway to the front porch where the door was being opened.

Motoki noticed the flower boxes in the front windows before looking around once more before he ran and caught up to Kenji arriving as the front door was opened. He watched as the woman who opened the door looked at Kenji before bobbing her head and turning and walking toward the left leading the two down a hallway going to the dining room.

Motoki could tell that his father and the woman knew each other and that got Motoki wondering who the woman was and why Kenji never told him anything. He also started to wonder what family lived there, wondering if the woman was family but then he thought she wasn't family since she was wearing a gray uniform and he remembered seeing the woman bow to Kenji.

Hearing Usagi's voice followed by Mamoru's, Motoki suddenly ran ahead running into the dining room not noticing Kenji and the woman whispering to each other before the woman smiled and moved her head once more and turned and walked away leaving Kenji alone to take a deep breath before he started following Motoki.

"Usagi! Mamoru! Damn Takai!" Motoki said coming to a stop after seeing the three sitting around the table.

"Motoki?" The three said at the same time each surprised to see the man there.

The three stood up and Motoki ran over and hugged Usagi first then Mamoru finally going to Takai and demanded to know why the two were with him.

The two men looked along with Mamoru and Usagi when they heard Kenji's voice.

"He was hiding them thinking that I wouldn't find out. But I have finally found out and Takai we really need to talk. I….." Kenji said then stopped and looked down.

"How the hell did you find out?" Takai asked walking around the table going towards Kenji who looked up at him before he walked into the room more.

Kenji looked to Usagi and Mamoru and smiled.

"Usagi is my daughter and I'm here to see her also."

"How did you find out? I know Shiori never told you, she's loyal to me. You never knew about this house." Takai said turning around toward Kenji who glanced back at him smiling.

Thinking about the servant and knowing she really was loyal to Takai, Kenji kept his mouth closed not wanting the younger man to think that the woman would go against him. Shiori was loyal only to a point….she knew who really paid her salary and it wasn't Takai.

"Takai I have always known about this house. I also know who left it to you. I also know about you adopting Mamoru to make him your heir. But it won't work. You will never get more money then what I want you to have or more control over the business until I want you to have it."

"How the hell did you find out?" Takai just asked trying to hide the surprise.

Kenji looked to him and said, "Your lawyer told me. He has been in contact with me for many months keeping me informed on all that you do. I have paid him handsomely for the information." Kenji kept silent to the fact that Shiori had confirmed everything after Kenji had called her before heading to the house.

Kenji watched while the information was soaked in by Takai about the lawyer.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here? Do you know how worried I have been?" Motoki asked looking between the two then back to Usagi and Mamoru who both only smiled at him.

"Is she really your daughter, truly my sister?" Motoki asked walking over to Kenji who smiled and nodded his head.

Motoki looked to Takai who gave a nod before they all looked at Usagi.

"YES!" Motoki called out before going and picking Usagi up and started to swing her around making her along with Mamoru laugh with Motoki.

Everyone in the room knew how much Motoki had always wanted a sibling.

Kenji smiled then moved his eyes back to Takai who meet his stare at the same time.

"So what are you going to do to me now? Fire me from work or keep me on a small allowance again or maybe take it all this time?" Takai asked.

Kenji closed his eyes then reopened them making sure to only look at Takai.

Takai raised an eyebrow wondering what that look in Kenji's eyes meant. He had never seen it there before and it made Takai wonder.

When Kenji wouldn't answer right away Takai started walking to his vacate chair and said, "Whatever you do I don't care anymore. I will just get another lawyer a better one who will help me get Father's money. I have an heir also who is married making me have two compared to your one, Are you surprised that I know about Motoki?"

Kenji didn't answer while he just looked at the younger man who was fifteen years younger than him.

"I remember Father's Will stating that "He who had the most heirs' would get more money"…. That money is rightfully mine and you know it Kenji." Takai said after Kenji wouldn't respond with surprised Takai again.

Kenji watched as Takai started to sit down. He looked to Motoki and Mamoru finally to Usagi looking at her the longest. Usagi gave him a shy half smile before her eyes went to the wood floor which made Kenji give a small smile back before looking to Motoki then to Takai again.

"That wasn't the real Will. I had the lawyers make you think that hoping you would mature if you had a child." Kenji said surprising but not really shocking Takai. He knew Kenji always wanted things his way so he wasn't shocked that Kenji would have the Will changed. He wondered what the real Will said but would wait to ask since Kenji started talking again.

"I have come here to talk to you, Takai and the others…First off….I want my children with me. Motoki, I know you like that apartment that you are living in but I would like for you and the others to come and live with me and Usagi, you and Mamoru also. If I would have known about you before Usagi…Hell your life growing up would have been different trust me. If I had known I would have gotten Motoki a lot sooner and raised you both and Takai….." Kenji said turning and looking at the man.

"Oh don't try it Kenji. You are alone now and you want someone to feel sorry for you and trust me I don't want to be with you again, it was bad enough after Father died and Mother…..NO! All I want is my money. I know he had to have left me something." Takai announced turning his whole body away from Kenji only to turn back and watch Kenji looking in Usagi's direction.

Kenji sighed and looked to Usagi and watched while Mamoru placed his arm around her shoulders. His eyes went back to Takai looking at him with that same look that made Takai wonder if something was wrong with the man.

"So much I have done wrong in the past and I wish to make up for it now, starting with you Takai because I owe you so much, more than anyone in this room. I have made sure Motoki was okay and I have time to make sure Usagi is okay but Takai…..I owe you the most."

"Yeah my money."

Kenji sighed while thinking that maybe he was wrong about Takai, maybe he hadn't changed yet. But he had to believe that the younger man had changed because so much was riding on it and Takai was right, Kenji didn't want to be alone any more.

Kenji knew that the time was now to tell the truth.

"You will never have Father's money since it is mine since my "sister" Mayu is died. I was Fathers only heir. All Mayu had was this house my parents left her that is yours Takai. And the only reason you have it today is because I have paid the property taxes on it. I am the only heir to my father's vast fortune and will leave it with who I want…You are not his son only his grandson."

"Grandson?" Motoki asked breaking the silence. His eyes moved from Kenji and glanced at Takai who had started to shake his head while standing up. He stopped after he felt Usagi take his hand but his eyes never left Kenji.

"You had a sister?" Motoki then asked surprised that he never heard about an aunt. He looked to Takai and could tell that he was just as confused if not more.

Kenji ignored Motoki and took one step toward Takai.

"And Mayu wasn't my father's second wife. I can just imagine what my mother told you while you were growing up or him for that matter. I know for a fact that you don't know the truth about our family…. Your real mother was my parent's adoptive daughter. My adoptive sister…..Who I got pregnant when I was fifteen. No you weren't my father's surprise baby but his number one teenage son, who could do no wrong. You are my child." Kenji said watching Takai's eyes widen more than the other three who were watching Kenji.

Usagi felt Takai let her hand go and she moved over to stand closer to Mamoru while watching Motoki move closer to them out of the corner of her eyes.

The three stood beside each other moving their eyes from Kenji over to Takai going back and forth between the two wondering even more about the their past.

"You lie you are always making shit up to suit your needs!"

"No Takai this isn't made up. I have your real Birth Certificate that lists Mayu and me as your parents. I had it fixed after my father died…I also have your mother's journal that tells everything up until she died. The times I went to her, even the time she first thought she was pregnant and even the day you were born….. Her love and hate for me…It is all in here I know since I have read it many times over the years. Even a picture of her and I together back before I…did what I did." Kenji said holding the silk package up. He removed the wrapping and placed the scarf on the table then held a leather book up showing the front that had the words "My Journal" written in gold lettering.

Takai glanced at it then back at Kenji who placed the journal down on the table very gently.

"No…..I don't believe you. You will say anything to make sure you are in charge. You always do!" Takai said looking back to Kenji then over to Motoki who was now standing beside him. Motoki grabbed Takai's forearm and held it tight.

Kenji looked at his two sons as they stood in front of him looking at him.

"You both have my eyes now that I really look at you two standing beside each other. Yes even Usagi does it seems." Kenji said more to himself before he gave a snort and turned away.

Motoki and Takai looked at each other then looked to Usagi and watched as her eyes widen realizing that she could see the truth as she looked at them.

"It's true you all do have his eyes." Mamoru mumbled.

Motoki and Takai looked at each other again looking into the other's eyes before turning to look at Kenji who turned and looked at them again.

"Everyone…..They always asked me if Takai is a brother telling me how much we looked alike." Motoki said in a soft voice while releasing Takai's arm.

Takai watched him taking a few steps back then turned his head sharply and glared at Kenji.

"SHUT UP KENJI! JUST SHUT UP! You have lied to all of us and it doesn't change how I feel about you! I hate you even more for it!... How could you lie to me….of all people?" Takai screamed finally calming down after Kenji sat down hard in the chair closest to him and hung his head low.

Kenji finally glanced to Motoki then to Usagi finally to Takai last sighing deeply before he took a deep breath and his head went up.

"I never meant to lie to you or to anyone. For you I wanted to tell the truth but time slipped away and at one time I didn't think it mattered but….." Kenji started to say softly as he felt all eyes on him.

"I have been watching you all these years Takai. You know that it has always been me who showed up when you got into trouble at school and all those other times. It was always me who was watching your back…I was watching you, finally seeing you mature into the man I always knew you could be." Kenji said watching his oldest snort a laugh.

Takai knew Kenji was right; he was always the one who showed up each and every time Takai got into trouble.

"You tell me everything now about my mother and you and you better not lie." Takai said moving over to stand so Kenji was facing him across the table.

"I have never lied to you…..just kept the truth from you." Kenji said before he gave a nod and looked right into Takai's eyes.

"Your mother wasn't my father's second wife like you had been told. Like I said before Mayu was my adopted sister who my parents got soon after my twelfth birthday since they wanted a girl child and as those short years pasted I wanted her after puberty hit me. And trust me Mayu was willing and wanted me also…..I can't say that I didn't love her because deep down I do but I know that I used her since my girlfriend wasn't ready to have sex. Yes I used her feelings for me and the knowledge that she would give into me. I got what I wanted and at the time I didn't think about the consequences. She got pregnant with you…... She was fourteen when you were born….." Kenji said finally removing his eyes from Takai's face.

Motoki and Usagi both looked from Kenji to Takai as it hit them that Takai was really their older brother.

Mamoru took a step closer to Usagi and pulled her into his arms while Motoki placed a hand on his shoulder. The three looked between the older men who just looked into each other's eyes across the dining table.

Kenji looked away with a slight laugh before talking again,

"I hated her for getting pregnant thinking my life was over and at first lied and said the baby wasn't mine. I didn't want to lose Ikuko who never knew the truth…..My parents said that they would raise you as their own since they both wanted me to go to college later. My father knew he was sick and wanted me to take over the business knowing I could take it into the future when I was ready."

Kenji stood up and walked over to a window and looked outside keeping his back to the others. Takai walked closer to him to make sure that if Kenji started talking again he wouldn't miss anything.

Takai looked to Motoki after the young man touched his shoulder.

"Takai, you and Mayu stayed home with my parents and we told everyone that you were our brother, our parents surprise baby. My mother was happy to have you since after I was born she couldn't have any more children….Mayu at first went along with it since my mother bought her things but as time went by my mother kept her away from you… and Mayu hated me with that hate growing since every time I did go home I wouldn't even look at her….I know I broke her heart the day that Ikuko and I got engaged. I knew Mayu always believed I would marry her…..I wouldn't believe that she was in love with me…Damn, I always seem to have bad luck with the women who are in love with me."

"How come you didn't acknowledge Takai after your parents died?" Motoki asked breaking the silence that had filled the room.

Kenji turned around and looked at him then to Takai.

"While he was growing up and after his mother died I was told by my mother not to let anyone know. We couldn't let the outside world know that I had impregnated my adoptive sister. My parents didn't want a scandal. Heaven forbid anyone found out that story."

Kenji took a step toward Takai only to stop when Takai took a step back.

"Before you ask no I never thought about Takai as my son when I was younger. Over the years I thought of him as a younger brother since every time I went home to visit, my parents would say he was my brother. Every time I called they would say my brother did this or my brother did that. They told Takai that his mother was his sister and at the time since I was only fifteen and wasn't ready to be a father…. I lucked out with my parents…..Only Mayu confronted me and on my wedding day she did for the last time." Kenji said turning away from the others not wanting to remember that day.

Everyone saw the hurt in Kenji's eyes as he, who would never admit to anyone not even himself, that his heart had been broken for the first time that week, that week he would never forget no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes I was always told she was my sister. I only found out the truth that she was my mother after you married Akako and she and I started…My mother died a few weeks…..no days after your wedding to Ikuko… Yes! Your first wedding was rushed I heard them talking that Ikuko was pregnant and they wanted you both married before the baby was born I remember" Takai said sounding surprised as he remembered more. The years of partying hadn't stopped his mind from remembering.

Kenji turned his head towards Takai ever so slightly and nodded wanting to get his mind off that horrible week all those years back but he knew he had to finish telling Takai the truth. It was the only way they could go on.

"I don't have any hard proof and I couldn't say it's true but deep down I think my mother killed Mayu by supplying the pills. I hate to think about what really happened in that room that night….My mother was the one who "found" her." Kenji said noticing that he had Takai's full attention and knowing that the younger man was ready to hear the truth continued.

"Mayu snapped one night I was told…... I can still remember Father calling me on my honeymoon to tell me Mayu had been found died in my old room and Ikuko and I rushed home….. During the funeral my mother held you tight and I can remember seeing a smile in her eyes. Sure in front of the others she played the grieving mother but I knew she was glad. They had drawn apart as mother and daughter….They use to be so close until Takai got older…My mother would look and glare at Mayu during the pregnancy I remember." Kenji stopped as he remembered the relationship between mother and adopted daughter.

"I had wanted to take Takai with me after the funeral figuring that I would tell Ikuko the truth on who he was to me but my mother wouldn't let me. She told me how she needed him near her to forget "her tragic loss"….After Mother died, Father started to tell Takai that his mother was his second wife since Takai had found some pictures of Mayu and started to ask questions. I think that the man was playing mind games and to this day I really don't know why, maybe his mind had started slipping at that time… No one knows this since this is the first time I have spoken about it but I remember going to see my Father right before Ikuko and I were to leave after the funeral, hearing my parents talking I waited in the hall like always waiting for them to finish… I heard Mother telling Father that Mayu was going to tell Ikuko and anyone who would listen, the truth about you Takai, how you were my son and my Mother didn't want anyone to know. I heard her telling how she took care of it and how no one would ever know….After Mother left the room I looked in and saw Father throwing something into his fireplace and the more I think about that night the surer I am that it was an empty pill bottle."

Kenji noticed Takai's slowly moving as if he was agreeing with him.

"Finally at the hospital right before Father died he told me that he believed Mother had supplied the pills. At the time I thought he wasn't all there in the head. He made me promise to never tell anyone. I guess I broke that promise." Kenji said giving a half smile before turning away.

Takai stood there letting everything that Kenji had said sink in, knowing that Kenji had told him the truth. Everything was falling into place with everything that he had always known.

Motoki looked from his father to the man he had always thought of as a cousin but now knowing Takai was really his older brother it started to make things that he had been told from the past make sense to him.

Usagi looked to Takai also and hoped that he wouldn't leave her and Mamoru not now that they had gotten so close.

"You're not a good father to any of them. Not Motoki or Takai." Mamoru suddenly said.

Kenji looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"True I'm not and I probably never will be but I'm trying. That's why I want you all to live with me. I want to change how I've been and I will acknowledge all three of them in the morning as my children and Takai and Motoki will run my business until Usagi can join them." Kenji said looking to the guys first then to Usagi.

"I had another test done and I know Takai did also, and this time my friend Boris did not do it. The first time I wanted Usagi to be mine so I had Boris lie. I wanted a daughter and after seeing Usagi and knowing what her mother did to her I wanted to make sure Usagi was never without. And since Usagi is mine, she will share everything with her brothers and I guess you also Mamoru." Kenji said before looking to Takai again to watch him.

Takai looked at him then to Mamoru before looking back at the man who he always believed to be his older brother. A past nagging feeling suddenly came back to him as Kenji looked at him with a look from the past that Takai would see when he would catch Kenji watching him when he thought Takai wasn't looking.

"I know that you made Mamoru your heir. I have always known what you were doing and were up to. I know you can't believe it at this moment but I was always looking out for you in my own way Takai." Kenji said while walking toward Takai and stopping in front of him.

Takai looked at him but didn't move or utter a sound.

"I'm proud that you are finally maturing enough that I feel that I can trust you more. Having you believe Usagi was your daughter and Akako's who I knew you really loved made you grow up." Kenji said above a whisper.

"I wish I would have told Akako more than I did. But I cannot forgive her for what she did to Usagi. Sure I should have been a better husband but how could I when I know she only wanted my money. I will not lie I never loved her. Only two women hold my heart and Akako was never one of them."

"Akako loved you and only you. She always lived in the shadow of Ikuko and you always made sure she remembered that. You could have been different with Akako."

"Akako didn't marry me for love, she told me that enough times over the years and she wasn't as innocent the victim as you believe Takai trust me, I could tell you tales about her even show you proof but I won't. The past is over."

Takai looked away then back to Kenji.

"You don't deserve to have any children not Motoki, not me and not Usagi. I can't blame you for not knowing about her but you knew I was your son and you knew about Motoki but you let someone else raise us for your own greed!"

"No not greed yes it was selfish of me but I knew Motoki was happy with his aunt and uncle and I missed Ikuko too much at the time and you…. I wasn't ready and when I finally was my parents didn't want anyone to know and I didn't want to break Ikuko's heart if she found out what I had done to your mother. I was perfect in Ikuko's eyes all the way up to the day she died." Kenji looked away and said, "And you seemed happy."

"Happy? Happy! That's a laugh. Living with them always being told how perfect you were and how I should be more like you. Having…..Him….tell me that you were his only perfect son and I would never be like you or him…. Having Mother….excuse me, Grandmother tell me how my real mother who she said was my sister wasn't important and I shouldn't think about her at all since she was crazy….." Takai stopped talking while trying to chock back tears. He turned away from everyone only looking up when Usagi took his hands into hers.

"I'm sorry Takai. If I would have known sooner what Mother was saying to you…" Kenji started to say but got silent after Takai yelled telling him to shut up.

"Takai…." Motoki started to say but got silent when Takai turned to him with a glare.

"You shut up also Motoki… You think Kenji's the victim but he isn't. You don't know the real Kenji but I do. I've seen him and he isn't the man you think. Ask Mamoru he's seen Kenji doing business also and if you were to see him you would wonder who the real Kenji is!" Takai said letting Usagi's hand go and started to walk to the doorway.

"You have never been there for me." Takai said stopping and holding the doorframe.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT TO ME TAKAI! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU…EVEN MORE THAN MOTOKI!" Kenji yelled then said in a softer voice, "Sure I never thought of you as a son but I was always there for you and you know it. I was the one that gave Akako the money you wanted even those other women you dated I gave them the money so you would have some since you stopped asking me."

"I stopped asking you because you stopped giving it to me."

"Yes so you would grow up and learn to stop wasting it. I was tired of watching you drink your life away. I have been waiting for you to grow up and you finally are…..Who would have thought losing Akako and you believing Usagi was your child would be the thing to make you grow up."

Takai took his eyes off of Kenji and looked to Usagi who had stepped away from Mamoru and Motoki.

Takai thought of those past months and how happy he had made himself thinking Usagi was his child. Sure at first he didn't want a daughter but the time they spent together his thoughts had been changed and now he couldn't imagine Usagi not being in his life. His eyes closed only to reopen after Usagi took his hand into hers.

Takai looked into Usagi's eyes before closing his while his head hung. Thinking about how Usagi grew up with no family and losing her mother made Takai do a lot of thinking as he stood there feeling Usagi keeping his hands from shaking.

"Takai please don't leave me." Usagi whispered so only he heard her.

Takai pulled her to him and held her tight feeling her tiny arms wrap around to his lower back and hold him just as tight as her hands rested on his shoulder blades.

Takai looked to Mamoru who just looked back at him. Takai moved his eyes to Motoki and watched as Motoki started to walk to him and Usagi.

"It would be good for us all to be in one house." Motoki suddenly said.

Takai closed his eyes opening them when he felt Usagi give a slight nod of her head.

Takai looked into Motoki's eyes and thought about him and Usagi knowing that Motoki had always wanted siblings and once again thinking about Usagi's childhood, Takai looked to Kenji.

Kenji who had sat down looked up after feeling Takai's eyes on him. The two looked into each other's eyes while Takai's childhood, his teen years and his young adult life passed through his head, and each and every time he had been in any trouble it had always been Kenji who had been there for him.

He could remember one holiday when Kenji and Ikuko had shown up to visit and Kenji and his Father had been in the study talking about Takai and the young teen had hide and listened the whole time being surprised that it had been Kenji who told the older man that Takai was turning out to be a fine young man praising him in his studies and it had been Kenji who defended him against the older man even going so far to say that he would just take Takai with him but the old man refused saying that his wife would be hurt if Takai was to leave her.

Takai could remember how after Kenji lost Ikuko and he started to change and for three years didn't go home and Takai knew deep down that Kenji had been heartbroken even more after watching the man giving Ikuko's brother and his wife Motoki.

Takai's eyes went wide as he remembered the summer after Kenji gave Motoki up, he went and took Takai on a trip around the world spending time with him before he left not showing up for three years.

Takai moved his head down and looked at Usagi's head feeling her head rest against his chest over his heart and thought that just like her, he grew up without his real mother even Motoki did.

Takai moved his eyes and looked to Mamoru Chiba the young man he had talked into letting him adopt and become his heir and Takai smiled when he saw Mamoru give his head a slight nod.

Takai let Usagi go and walked over and stood in front of Kenji while Usagi and Motoki took hands and Mamoru walked to them and stood beside them and watched the other two by the table.

Takai looked down then back up and looked Kenji in the eyes and said, "We will move in with you only if and when Usagi is ready. And once we are there…..You take the time to know Usagi and be her father even Motoki's but not me…..not yet. I will let you know when I'm ready for you to be….My Dad….if I let it happen."

Takai then walked around Kenji and grabbed the Journal that had been his real mother's. He walked out of the room and was heard walking up the stairs going to his private rooms.

Yes Takai would move and live under the same roof as his real father once again but only since his younger brother and sister and his heir would be there also. He wasn't about the let Usagi be left alone, he owed it to her.

Yes Takai would be closer to his real father and this time get what he wanted knowing it would be easier if he was closer to Kenji.

Usagi moved away from Mamoru and Motoki after they heard Takai's door close and walked over to stand in front of Kenji who moved his eyes to look down at her.

"Do you want some cake?" Usagi suddenly asked.

Kenji being caught off guard smiled never in a million years thinking Usagi would ask him something like that at that moment in time.

He nodded his head and let her take his hand and led him to the table while Mamoru with his hand on Motoki's lower back led his friend to the table.

Mamoru sat down next to Motoki and watched while Usagi handed Kenji a piece of cake then Motoki one before she sat down beside Mamoru and watched the two eat while Mamoru watched Usagi smiling.

Mamoru smiled also being glad that Usagi was happy once again. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy when she was happy because she always gave him that smile that he loved.

Six months later Usagi and Mamoru moved in with Kenji and Motoki.

Motoki had moved in a week after that night and he even helped Kenji pick out a new house one, that Takai wouldn't have any memories from the past. Kenji had told Motoki that it was best for Takai to start over and moving into a new place was just what they all needed.

Takai showed up four months after Usagi and Mamoru did with his one and favorite servant, Shiori, who Kenji hired to be head of their household. Shiori had after all been in the family since Kenji was a child taking care of him for his parents then taking care of Takai for Kenji.

Takai and Motoki shared the third floor together while Usagi and Mamoru had half of the second floor with Kenji having his rooms not far from the two.

All four men were glad that Usagi was happy getting happier after Takai finally moved in. None of them knew how heartbroken Usagi had been after they learned that Takai really wasn't her father since she had gotten so close to him.

But seeing how happy Kenji was and after learning how he had always wanted a daughter and knowing that deep down he was trying to make it up to Akako and even Mayu in his own way, Usagi slowly started to think of him as a father. It took her time since she had grown up never really knowing or understanding what a father was.

Usagi could tell that even Mamoru was happy after Takai moved in since everyone could see how close the two men were. Yes he was still good friends with Motoki even best friends, but Mamoru and Takai were seen spending a lot of time alone together making everyone who saw them think that the two had a lot in common.

And one of the things the two had in common was making sure Usagi was always happy and never without even Motoki for they were the two people Takai and Mamoru would never hurt.

It was Usagi who got Kaemon, Chikako and Rei to accept when Mamoru told them about Takai being his "Adopted Father", and Mamoru would keep it that way and it was Usagi who got Kaemon to accept and not disown Mamoru after the man threaten to.

But it was Rei who made her parents understand and stop treating Mamoru like they had in the past surprising everyone except Motoki who only smiled at her and stuck out his tongue to her after she looked to him during the meeting of the families. Rei only smiled at him before going to Usagi and started talking about a shopping trip that they were attending with their three girl friends.

Usagi went to Chikako and invited the older woman who was surprised and at first said thank you but no but she ended up going with the younger women staying by Usagi's side the whole time since Usagi wanted her there and held her hand the whole time.

Mamoru showing that he had the mind and expertise for business started working more at Kenji's business alongside Takai as they shared a joined office. On Mamoru's side he made a spot for Usagi at his desk so she was beside him doing her studies from the assignments that Mamoru gave to her and checked taking the time to help her each and every time she needed it. He had after all been top in his class.

Since Takai and Mamoru helped Kenji out at the main company, Motoki went to one of the smaller companies, one close to where Rei worked and lived, to help out there with each telling everyone that they were only friends who had siblings who were married.

And everyone who knew Mamoru knew he was married very happily married and it showed on his face and in his actions when Usagi was around him and when she wasn't, then the way he talked about her.

When nine months went by and Chikako noticed that Usagi and Mamoru didn't have any child being born, Mamoru only told the woman that he missed the target while promising his mother that he would give her a grandchild soon. Hinting to her that he knew that Rei and Motoki had been seen going to dinner and movies together which got the woman off Mamoru's back for awhile.

It was after that conversation with his mother that Usagi finally being tired of waiting made the first move letting Mamoru know she was ready for the next step in their relationship. Of course it helped that she flirted with him every day in her innocent way that got Mamoru's mind to thinking and wanting but never catching on to what Usagi was doing.

Not needing to be told twice Mamoru made that move happen and every day and night afterwards, making them each fall deeper in love and thankful they had met again that one night when Usagi took his wallet.

On the anniversary that they had first met that night, outside of the movie theater, Mamoru and Usagi left the area for a month not letting anyone know where they were.

But Kenji and Kaemon both knew since they used the same private detective but they never told the others since they knew that the two wanted to be alone.

When they arrived back home, Mamoru was beaming and Usagi was glowing with a secret that only she knew and would tell Mamoru once he got back from a meeting with his father and while he was gone, she made sure she was right. She didn't want to get Mamoru all worked up and find out it wasn't true.

So Usagi waited in their private suite sitting on their bed trying to let the minutes pass without looking at the clock every other second. She sat there letting the two stuff cat's nose's touch every now and then.

Usagi knew that if the test came back positive, she would be the best mother she could be even if she was scared but she had the love and support from her husband and not only that but her two older brothers and her father, who had shocked everyone but Takai by the major change in his actions.

Kenji was now a man they were proud to call Father even if Takai still didn't do it in front of the older man.

Usagi also had the support from Mamoru's family mostly his mother who was starting to be a mother figure that Usagi had always wanted and needed.

But none of them would take Mamoru's place in her heart.

Usagi cheated and glanced at the clock and smiled knowing she only had a few more minutes. Picking up the stick Usagi's eyes widen as a smile started to form and she wondered when Mamoru would be home from his meeting with his father Kaemon.

Mamoru walked down the empty hallway heading to an office he knew well. He should, he had been going to it ever since he was little. He was glad that the office workers were gone for the day.

He stopped outside the oak doors and paused before he opened the door without knocking.

Seeing Kaemon sitting at his desk talking into the phone Mamoru quietly walked in and closed the door behind him.

His mind drifted to Usagi knowing she was at home waiting for him to show up and he would soon.

Mamoru smiled as he thought about Usagi and how happier she has been since they arrived home from their trip.

Mamoru glanced to his father after he heard the man hang up the phone and say his name.

"Hello Father how are you doing tonight?"

"Better now that you made it….Did you get it?"

Mamoru knowing the man never beat around the bush looked to the folder in his hand and smiled before holding it up and watched his father's face light up as he stood up.

Mamoru waited for his father to walk to him and handed the man the folder.

"You got the one I wanted?"

"Yes Father I did as you asked. You now have the business that Kenji took from you all those years back. Kenji doesn't know or even miss it. I could get you even more if you want since Kenji and Takai gave me most of the responsibility to the business. I don't think they know half of what I have done." Mamoru said, his mind drifting to Takai for a second.

Kaemon smiled and walked back to his desk while opening the folder. He pulled out the deed to the property that he had been trying to get for the last two decades, his smile growing.

Mamoru followed the man and sat down in a chair across from him.

"Could you get me that business deed on Eighth Street by the flower shop?" Kaemon asked after awhile, looking to his son.

Mamoru leaned back while crossing his right leg over his left thinking back to that day at the hospital when Usagi, Takai and Kenji were getting the blood work done to find out which man was really her father.

Mamoru thought about when his father was whispering to him telling him his plan on how Mamoru could get into Kenji's business and get him the deed that Kaemon wanted so badly.

And Mamoru knowing how his father and Kenji had always been enemies listened to his father talk that day. And Mamoru only told the man that day that he would help but only if it didn't hurt Usagi in any way.

Mamoru thought about all the men in his life then thought of Usagi last. Knowing that she wanted to travel the world and he would need more money….. And knowing that Usagi hated to ask Kenji….

Mamoru's thoughts once again went to Usagi, his mind was always on Usagi and each day he thought how thankful he was that she had come into his life, not only did her coming into his life make Mamoru grow up but she had opened the can of worms that was making him out to be one of the richest men in the world.

Yes thanks to Usagi, his little pick pocket who not only stole his wallet that one night but also his heart, she was his love, his life…he Mamoru Chiba, age 25, was now in control of Kenji Tsukino's company, since Mamoru had the "talent" and the "drive" to keep the company going, and after that day, Mamoru knew he would be in charge of Kaemon Chiba's company finally.

For both men who had been enemies since their school days and were now starting to get along as friends since their children were married, not only Mamoru and Usagi but also Motoki and Rei, the men had to deal with each other almost every day.

Yes Motoki had married Rei almost demanding it after Jadeite showed up one day at their hangout looking for her and trying to beg Rei for forgiveness.

But Motoki, who had found out that Jadeite had married and only wanted Rei as his mistress, went to the two and told Jadeite off in front of everyone while defending Rei's honor. He shocked everyone even himself when he told Jadeite that Rei was his fiancée and she wasn't going to be with another man ever but him.

After Jadeite left Motoki looked around at the others, the guys all smiling getting ready to pick on him with Mamoru and Takai being first in line, the girls all giggling except Usagi who was standing there only nodding her head while smiling and finally he looked to his right side to Rei who was holding his arm while looking up at him with her eyes glossed over and a love struck look on her face.

The two were soon married after that day and after that day Kenji and Kaemon never would have guessed and didn't know what Mamoru was up to.

Only one other person knew how Mamoru was taking the companies that Kaemon and Kenji wanted from the other and playing them against each other… and Takai, who had always wanted to be in control of both businesses, wouldn't open his mouth.….He and Mamoru had made a deal and it benefited them both.

Since Rei quit work and was now a housewife since Motoki wanted his woman to enjoy the home life and wanted to take care of her, Mamoru was the front man to Kenji and Kaemon since he understood the business world better than Motoki, sure Motoki had a head for business but he didn't take it serious like Mamoru and Takai did. Motoki even went back to his favorite hangout and became the owner thanks to his older brother and brother-in-law getting that deed for him.

Takai backed Mamoru up while staying in the shadows, both letting the older men think Takai didn't have the brains for business.

And it really didn't matter to them on what they were doing to the older men for they knew that in the end the businesses would be left to them, Rei, Motoki and Usagi.

And Mamoru and Takai would never cheat or take from the two, their purpose was to look out for Motoki who took care of Rei, but mostly it was Usagi who they wanted to care for and they did.

They would always make sure she was never without again.

Mamoru knowing that his Mother was ready for his Father to retire from work and had started to hint to the man about it…and since Rei wasn't working anymore…..

Mamoru looked up at the man smiling that innocent smile his Father had always seen and tilted his head to the left while asking, "How much is it worth to you?"

The End.

_HEE HEE my only story so far where Rei doesn't end up with Jadeite since I wanted her and Motoki to get together and they did! I never see any stories with them paired up._

_I will Thank you all now for reading and enjoying. And YES I am working on another one with Mamoru and Usagi- ALWAYS THEM TOGETHER! EvaC._


End file.
